La Danse des Saisons
by SpiritBran
Summary: Merlin est à Arthur. Arthur est à Merlin. Mais lorsqu'Arthur choisit la Couronne, Merlin se retrouve seul. L'appel de la Magie est de plus en plus forte en lui, tout comme la solitude. Mais sa rencontre avec un jeune chevalier le perturbe bien plus qu'il ne le pense. Serait-ce une nouvelle pièce d'un plus grand trésor ? Merlin/Mordred - Arthur/Guenièvre, mention de Merlin/Arthur
1. Un cavalier pour Samhain

Bonjour à tous.

Je viens ici pour ma première fanfiction sur cette univers "Merlin". J'espère que cela vous plaira.

N'hésitez pas à poster des reviews !

 **Résumé** :

Merlin est à Arthur. Arthur est à Merlin. Mais lorsqu'Arthur choisit la Couronne, Merlin se retrouve seul. L'appel de la Magie est de plus en plus forte en lui, tout comme la solitude. Mais sa rencontre avec un jeune chevalier le perturbe bien plus qu'il ne le pense. Serait-ce une nouvelle pièce d'un plus grand trésor ?

 **Rated** : K+ pour relation sexuelle sous-entendu, thème obscur.

 **Langue** : Français

 **Genre** : Romance/Angst

 **Pairing** : Merlin/Mordred et Arthur/Gwen essentiellement. Mention de Merlin/Arthur

Chaque chapitre sera publié le mercredi dans l'après-midi ! J'ai prévu un peu plus de quinze chapitre, dont trois sont déjà écrits.

* * *

 **Chapitre 1: Un cavalier pour Samhain.**

Merlin soupira pour la première fois en passant les portes de la chambre princière.

C'était sûrement la dernière fois qu'il le ferait.

Contrairement à son habitude, il n'entra pas en trombe, bafouillant pour son retard, essayant de réveiller un mort endormi...il prit son temps.

Pourquoi fit-il cela ?

Car l'occupant de la chambre, habituellement enveloppé dans ses draps, était bien réveillé et debout, dos à lui.

Le prince Arthur contemplait le ciel gris par la fenêtre. Il semblait complètement absorbé par ses pensées, dans un silence méditatif.

C'était ce silence que respectait le serviteur en ce matin d'Octobre.

Merlin déposa le plateau du petit-déjeuner sur la table et entreprit de servir un verre de vin à Arthur.

Tout était plus que correct, ce qui aurait dû en étonné plus d'un.

Mais pas aujourd'hui.

Le valet commença à s'avancer vers son prince, passa lentement à ses côtés pour arranger le lit.

L'autre homme ne le calcula même pas.

Merlin aurait pu se sentir offusqué. Si lui-même n'était pas profondément mélancolique.

Ce soir serait la fin d'une période qu'ils avaient choyé tous les deux, d'une relation qu'ils avaient appris à aimer...à désirer.

-Sire...

La tentative de Merlin laissa place à une réponse muette. Arthur continuait de regarder pensivement par la fenêtre, toujours vêtu de ses braies.

Il avait dû prendre son bain seul, ce qui était étonnant.

L'air frais faisait se dresser tous les poils de son corps, laissant le plaisir des yeux au serviteur. Lui qui avait adoré provoquer cette chair de poule sur les muscles de son seigneur.

Le jeune homme brun se ressaisit.

Il ne devait pas se laisser attendrir par des souvenirs. L'heure tournait, le temps était compté.

Il reprit avec un peu plus de conviction.

-Sire, vous devez vous préparer.

-Sais-tu que cette nuit est le nouvel an magique ?

Merlin tressaillit mais ne laissa rien paraître.

 _« Bien sûr que je le sais_ , songea-t-il. _Ma magie s'éteint doucement...dès le coucher du soleil, je n'aurais plus mes pouvoirs »_

Il se contenta de hausser des épaules tout en saisissant la tenue de cérémonie de son Seigneur.

Elle était chatoyante d'or et de rouge, couleur des Pendragon.

Merlin ne pouvait s'empêcher d'y voir le sang de sa propre destinée s'y associer.

Arthur sortit de sa torpeur pour plonger son regard dans celui de son camarade. Comme toujours, il y lut tout ce qu'un homme pouvait désirer lire.

De la dévotion.

Du respect.

De l'espoir.

De l'amour...

Mais aussi une profonde tristesse. Sûrement liée à leur conversation d'hier où pour la dernière fois, ils avaient pu se fondre l'un en l'autre non pas en tant que Seigneur et valet mais en tant qu'amant.

Ne pouvant supporter ce regard bleu qui le transperçait, l'homme blond reporta son propre salut de l'autre côté de la fenêtre, vers l'étendue de son royaume.

-Les druides l'appellent Samhain. Ils y vénèrent la mort de leur Dieu Cornu, partit se ressourcer dans les entrailles de leur Déesse Mère. Un culte de la vie et du trépas...De l'éphémère et de l'éternel.

« _C'est aussi la préparation au renouveau du printemps où le Dieu Cornu surgira dans toute sa splendeur_ , rajouta Merlin dans ses pensées »

Arthur daigna se tourner vers lui, lui faisant signe de l'habiller.

Le serviteur s'empressa de passer sa chemise, s'arrêtant lorsqu'il entendait la respiration du blond s'accélérait sous les frôlements de ses doigts avec le tissu.

La tension était terriblement forte, l'air semblait comme chargé d'électricité.

Un long silence s'installa tandis qu'il finissait d'habiller le prince pour la grande cérémonie.

Vint le moment de passer le pantalon à Arthur...et chacun eut un moment d'absence lorsque Merlin se trouva à genoux devant son amant.

Levant les yeux, il croisa un regard intense, chargé de souvenirs, de soupirs...

Ses mains tremblèrent tandis qu'il boutonna la fermeture du pantalon, ignorant le renflement qui se formait.

Il savait qu'Arthur ne le faisait pas exprès...que tous les deux s'étaient mis d'accord la veille.

Mais l'envie de tout foutre en l'air d'un simple regard doré le tenait au ventre...et il remerciait le prêtre qui avait décidé que la cérémonie aurait lieu le 31 Octobre.

Sinon il aurait pu succombé à l'appel de sa magie.

Mais comme cette dernière s'éteignait, il n'y aurait aucun risque.

Une fois les souliers lacés, Merlin se redressa et s'écarta de son seigneur avec un sourire triste.

-Vous êtes magnifique...mon Roi.

Arthur tourna sur lui-même pour se regarder dans le miroir. Certes, les vêtements avaient été faits sur mesure et faisait sûrement de lui l'homme le plus beau du monde...mais son cœur n'y était pas.

-Je ne suis pas encore roi, Merlin...

Pour la première fois, l'ancien prince venait de prononcer le nom de son ancien amant, et ce dernier sentit les frissons lui courir le dos.

-Vous l'avez toujours été pour moi.

Son ton était neutre, peut-être un peu fier.

Ils l'avaient tant rêvé et redouté. Ce moment glorieux où Arthur recevrait la couronne royale afin d'unifier Albion derrière les mêmes couleurs.

Mais cette victoire avait un goût salé pour Arthur.

Sûrement parce que Merlin avait pleuré la veille au soir, lorsque leurs lèvres s'étaient unies pour une dernière nuit.

Car, si un prince pouvait fricoter avec les servants, un roi n'était marié qu'à sa reine et son royaume.

Merlin devait ainsi abandonner les bras princiers pour devenir le bras droit royal.

Le jeune roi s'approcha de son compagnon de toujours et posa une main tendre contre sa joue. Le brun se retint de pleurer...il l'avait promis à Arthur.

Il se contenta de fermer les yeux et de prendre une respiration.

-Tu dois être heureux toi aussi...te voilà valet du roi...la plus haute distinction pour un serviteur. Tu auras à tes ordres tous les autres domestiques du château.

Un demi-sourire naquit sur les lèvres pâles de Merlin.

-Quel avancement...je n'aurais plus à m'occuper de cirer les bottes d'un prétentieux princier...mais d'un prétentieux royal.

Le jeune serviteur entendit le rire amer de son roi.

Ils étaient si proche l'un de l'autre que Merlin pouvait sentir le souffle d'Arthur sur sa bouche.

Cela paraissait si simple, il n'avait qu'à avancer d'un pas pour sentir pleinement son amant contre lui. Pour goûter à nouveau le fruit défendu.

Mais le roi passa à ses côtés dans un soupir, le laissant seul et perdu.

Il finit par rouvrir les yeux, et il put les contempler dans le miroir de la chambre d'Arthur.

Rouge et gonflé...il avait pleuré sans même s'en apercevoir.

-Je te retrouve pour le couronnement, Merlin.

La porte se ferma dans un bruit sourd.

A présent debout dans une pièce qui lui paraissait soudainement immense, Merlin ravala sa fierté et sa salive.

Il avait réussit sa mission.

Arthur allait devenir le plus grand roi de Camelot.

Le Grand Dragon pouvait être fier de lui.

Pourtant, lorsque son regard se plongea par la fenêtre, contemplant la forêt, il se sentit vide.

Aujourd'hui était un renouveau pour le royaume. Mais aussi la mort d'une relation qu'ils avait aimé tous deux.

Merlin et Arthur...

Arthur et Merlin...

Les deux côtés d'une même pièce.

Avec le couronnement d'Arthur, c'était leur destinée à tous les deux que l'on enterrait.

Le jeune serviteur se ressaisit pour sortir rapidement de la pièce. Il avait encore beaucoup de travail.

Mais à présent, il comprenait encore mieux l'esprit de Samhain.

* * *

Lorsque l'archevêque posa la couronne royale sur la tête d'Arthur, tous purent voir le serviteur personnel du roi, debout au premier rang, pleurait silencieusement.

Beaucoup pensèrent à des larmes de fierté, et tous furent heureux d'une telle dévotion.

Mais les larmes qui coulaient le long des joues blanches de Merlin étaient bien trop amères.

Lorsque Guenièvre fut couronné à son tour, les personnes de premier rang purent voir une larme tomber sans bruit sur le visage du roi nouveau.

Tous furent ravis de voir un roi si amoureux, si humain n'osant cacher sa joie du renouveau à venir.

Aucun ne comprit que cette seule larme répondait à toutes celles du jeune homme brun du premier rang.

* * *

L'horloge de la grande salle de banquet annonça onze heure et la fête battait toujours son plein.

Les danses s'enchaînaient au rythme du vin coulant à flot et des plats tous plus succulents les uns que les autres.

Tous les invités présents fêtaient le couronnement du nouveau Roi !

Tous participaient à la célébration, chevaliers comme ecclésiastique, domestiques comme nobles.

A la table du roi, les souverains voisins tapaient des mains pour encourager les danseurs à aller plus vite...et certains allaient même se joindre à eux.

Après tout, aujourd'hui venait le nouveau roi et la nouvelle reine. Celle qui fut servante.

Guenièvre était d'ailleurs très contente, entourée par ses anciennes amies qui s'inclinaient désormais avec respect.

Elle dansait avec les autres...se faisant inviter par des seigneurs dont elle acceptait toujours la proposition.

Après tout, son grognon de mari ne daignait se lever de sa chaise.

En réalité, Arthur n'était pas grognon, ni même fatigué.

Mais voir toute cette joie alors que lui avait le cœur brisé...même le bon vin n'avait pas suffit à lui remonter le moral.

Cependant il devait faire bonne figure, et sourire.

Merlin y arrivait parfaitement, à l'autre bout de la salle, tandis qu'il parlait avec les chevaliers.

Pour une fois, ce serait à lui de suivre l'exemple de son valet.

Alors, lorsqu'une nouvelle chanson démarra et que Guenièvre se pressa à lui, il envisagea de l'écouter.

-Arthur, s'il vous plaît...j'adore cette danse.

-Alors vous me ferez le plaisir de la danser avec moi.

Offrant son bras à sa reine tandis qu'il se levait, il eut un premier vrai sourire en la voyant avec des étoiles dans les yeux.

Ils furent acclamer par tous les sujets, attirant le regard de tous...notamment celui d'un jeune magicien qui blêmit en entendant les paroles de la chanson.

 **Ach komm du schöne bring den Wein zu mir**  
 **Bring den Wein zu mir ich verdurste hier**

 _Ah viens ma belle, apporte-moi du vin, apporte-moi du vin,_  
 _je meurs de soif ici !_

 **Ach komm du Schöne bring den Wein zu mir**  
 **Denn mir ist nach Wein und Weib**  
 _Ah viens ma belle, apporte-moi du vin,_  
 _J'ai soif de vin et de femme !_

 **Ich schenk dir ein nur wenn du tanzt mit mir**  
 **Wenn du tanzt mit mir dann komm ich zu dir**

 _Je ne t'en verserai que si tu danses avec moi, si tu danses_

 _avec moi, alors 'viendrai à toi !_

 **Ich schenk dir ein nur wenn du tanzt mit mir**  
 **Dann bekommst du Wein und Weib**

 _Je ne t'en verserai que si tu danses avec moi, alors tu_  
 _recevras le vin et la femme !_

Arthur lui-même tressaillit et manqua de trébucher en s'emmêlant les pas. Il réussit à se rattraper et évita ainsi une honte dont il se passerait bien.

Des yeux, il chercha automatiquement Merlin, et le trouva toujours à la même place, complètement paralysé, le visage vide de couleurs et d'expression.

Cependant, la danse le faisant tourner dans toute la large pièce, il le perdit à nouveau de vue et décida de se concentrer sur le visage souriant et amoureux de sa reine Gwen.

 **Oh komm du Schöne auf den Tisch hinauf**  
 **Auf den Tisch hinauf komm wir tanzen drauf**

 _Oh viens ma belle, monte sur la table, monte sur la table,_  
 _viens nous y danserons !_

 **Oh komm du Schöne auf den Tisch hinauf**  
 **Denn es soll jeder sehn**  
 _Oh viens ma belle, monte sur la table, que chacun puisse_  
 _nous voir !_

 **Ich komm hinauf für einen Kuss von dir**  
 **Einen Kuss von dir ja denn wünsch ich mir**

 _J'y monterai contre un baiser de toi, un baiser de toi, oui_  
 _c'est ce que je souhaite !_

 **Ich komm hinauf für einen Kuss von dir**  
 **Will ich oben bei dir stehn**

 _J'y monterai contre un baiser de toi, j'y monterai avec_  
 _toi._

Guenièvre était aux anges.

Elle était reine, aux bras de l'homme qu'elle avait toujours aimé. Finalement, son conte de fée était réel.

Elle aurait juste aimé le partager avec son ancienne maîtresse.

La belle métisse ne le disait à personne...mais parfois Lady Morgane lui manquait.

Alors pour combler ce vide, elle s'était rattachée à son Arthur...et même à son meilleur ami, Merlin.

De fil en aiguille, Arthur l'avait courtisé...mais toujours avec pudeur et maladresse.

C'était cela qui l'avait séduite.

Il n'avait pas eu un seul geste déplacé...mais désormais, ils étaient mariés...

Guenièvre rougit à ses pensées, le vin la déridant un peu.

En entendant le couplet, elle décocha une œillade aguicheuse à Arthur et déposa un baiser léger sur ses lèvres, frissonnant du plaisir volé.

 **Die Sünde lockt und das Fleisch ist schwach so wird es**  
 **immer sein**

 _Le vice attire et la chair est faible ; il en sera toujours_  
 _ainsi._

 **Die Nacht ist jung und der Teufel lacht komm wir schenken**  
 **uns jetzt ein**

 _La nuit est jeune et le diable rit, viens que nous nous en_  
 _versions._

Surpris par l'attitude de sa femme, Arthur ne put la repousser. Et le baiser qu'elle lui colla lui tordit les entrailles entre plaisir enivrant et culpabilité écœurante.

De nouveau, il chercha Merlin des yeux et le vit disparaître derrière les portes d'entrée de la salle.

Il n'eut pas le cœur de lui rappeler ses fonctions et préféra le laisser filer.

Le nouveau Roi Arthur sourit à sa Reine Guenièvre...et choisit de se laisser aller à l'ivresse de l'instant, sans prendre gare à la chanson qui se terminait.

 **Und später Schöne teil das Bett mit mir**  
 **Teil das bett mit mir dass ich frier**

 _Et plus tard ma belle, prête-moi ta couche, prête-moi ta_  
 _couche, que je ne gèle pas !_

 **Und später Schöne teil das Bett mit mir**  
 **Es soll nicht dein Schaden sein**  
 _Et plus tard ma belle, prête-moi ta couche, tu ne perdras_  
 _pas au change !_

 **Doch nur wenn du heut keine andre küsst**  
 **Keine andre küsst wenn treu mir bist**

 _Seulement si tu n'en embrasses une autre aujourd'hui, sinon_  
 _tu dormiras seul._

 **Doch nur wenn du heut keine andre küsst**  
 **Sonst schläfst du wohl allein**

 _Seulement si tu n'en embrasses une autre aujourd'hui, une_  
 _autre aujourd'hui, si tu m'es fidèle !_

* * *

Merlin ne pouvait plus rester dans la salle.

Pas quand son cœur le brûlait ainsi. Cependant, en tant que nouveau valet du roi, il allait devoir mieux contrôler ses sentiments.

Désormais, tout serait bien droit et respectueux.

Il soupira tandis qu'il sortait dans la cour du château. Le temps était obscur...et la lumière n'était pas au rendez-vous.

C'était une nuit de nouvelle lune.

Une nuit de nouvelle vie.

Merlin fila à travers la ville, il avait besoin de changer d'air. Besoin de respirer.

La haute ville passée, la basse ville se présentait au jeune sorcier.

Et la basse ville était en fête aussi.

Le jeune sorcier resserra la cape qu'il avait emprunté autour de son visage, pour masquer sa personne.

Arthur n'avait pas besoin de savoir que son valet était sorti en forêt en pleine nuit.

Car c'était là que se rendait Merlin.

Depuis quelques temps, il avait senti l'appel de la nature...la résonance de la Lumière et des Ténèbres en lui.

Comme s'il devait rejoindre l'origine même de sa magie.

Et les manifestations s'étaient multipliées autour de lui.

Ses sortilèges qui ne marchaient pas comme il souhaitait.

Les moments d'égarement qui le prenaient, l'attirant dans des catastrophes parfois incontrôlables.

Et surtout ce sentiment de vide que même les caresses et l'amour d'Arthur n'avaient su combler.

La Magie l'appelait. Et en tant que fils, il devait lui obéir.

C'est donc sans frémir, sans même redouter une seule attaque qu'il s'engouffra dans les bois sombres en cette nuit si spéciale.

Il marcha quelques temps, dans le noir le plus complet.

Tout sorcier qu'il était, il avait bien essayé de faire apparaître un globe lumineux pour le guider...mais durant la nuit de Samhain, la magie disparaissait.

Depuis que le soleil avait décliné à l'horizon, le pauvre Merlin goûtait le plaisir d'une vie normale.

Et il détestait cela.

Bien souvent il s'était plaint de sa magie. Que ses pouvoirs étaient une malédiction...qu'il devrait toujours se cacher d'Arthur.

Mais là qu'elle lui avait échappé, qu'elle était reparti vers la Source, il n'était pas à l'aise.

Nu.

Cela faisait maintenant de longues minutes qu'il marchait, quand, enfin, un souffle de vent vint lui caresser le visage.

C'était une invitation, un indice d'un but tout proche.

Doucement, il sentit un fourmillement le prendre au fond des tripes, et il pouvait être certain que la Nature tout autour de lui sentait la même chose.

Un bref éclair de lumière illumina les environs. La lune s'allumait durant une seconde.

Minuit venait de sonner.

 _« Bonne année »_ songea Merlin.

Durant l'éclairage furtif, une apparition se dressa devant lui, le faisant sursauter.

C'est le cœur battant à tout rompre qu'il regarda l'étrange forme qui se détachait à moitié des ténèbres.

Une vieille femme, de sa taille, vêtue d'une magnifique robe noire qui glissait vers le sol et s'enfonçait dans les ténèbres.

 _« Non...elle devient les ténèbres »_

Les pensées de Merlin était complètement subjuguées par cet être à la chevelure d'argent. On pouvait voir dans ses cheveux tous les reflets de la lune et des étoiles, malgré le châle qui lui tombait devant les yeux, cachant son visage.

Malgré cet aspect fantomatique et terrifiant, il émanait d'elle une telle bonté que lorsqu'elle lui fit signe de la suivre, le jeune magicien n'hésita pas.

Éclairés, non pas par la lune, mais par l'aura de l'inconnue, ils avancèrent jusqu'à une clairière.

Merlin réalisa alors qu'il n'avait pas entendu un seul bruit de la forêt, pas un seul animal.

Et maintenant, même le vent se taisait avec respect.

Avançant dans le champ libre, la femme se stoppa devant une motte de terre. Y jetant un rapide coup d'œil, le jeune brun blêmit légèrement.

C'était une tombe. Quelqu'un reposait là, au milieu de la forêt.

 _« Mais qui peut-être enterré ici... »_

-Mon mari.

La voix douce de la vieille le fit sursauter. Elle venait réellement de lire dans ses pensées ?

-Bien entendu, Emrys. Je sais faire bien des choses...et mon mari encore plus. La forêt est son royaume. Aucun secret du feu ou du vent ne lui est inconnu.

-Vous parlez de lui comme si...

-Comme s'il n'était pas mort ? Mais il ne l'est pas...il dort. Bientôt, il renaîtra. Comme à chaque renouveau.

Merlin chercha à regarder un peu mieux cette étrangère, mais il ne parvenait pas à voir par dessous son voile noir de deuil. Et son corps semblait évanescent, irréel. Elle n'était qu'esprit.

Il déglutit, comprenant qu'il avait rendez-vous avec une nouvelle partie de son destin.

-Qui êtes-vous ? Demanda-t-il

-Peu importe qui je suis. Le plus important est qui es-tu, toi ?

-Je suis Emrys, fils de la magie. L'autre côté de la pièce d'Arthur...

Il baissa les yeux, ne voulant pas paraître faible à nouveau. Mais la femme soupira, ce qui attira inexorablement son attention.

-C'est bien ce que je pensais. Les dragons sont des créatures perfides...ils utilisent leurs connaissances du futur pour l'arranger à leur manière. Ta vie ne s'arrête pas qu'à Arthur, Emrys. Ta destinée est bien d'unifier Albion au côté du roi...mais Camelot n'est qu'éphémère, ta vie, elle, sera éternelle. Ton destin ne fait que commencer, jeune Lord.

Il y eut soudainement un flash de lumière éblouissant, émanant de la vieille femme elle-même.

Cela aveugla le jeune homme quelques instants...et lorsqu'il ouvrit les yeux à nouveau, la femme et la tombe avaient disparu. En réalité, tout avait disparu.

Il se tenait dans son lit, dans la maison de Gaïus.

Et le soleil se levait tranquillement sur un jour nouveau.

* * *

Et voici pour le premier chapitre.

J'espère que cela vous a plu ! En tout cas, j'ai vraiment pris plaisir à vous l'offrir !

Pour la chanson, je vous prie d'aller voir sur Youtube le superbe groupe Faun ! J'ai utilisé leur chanson "Tanz mit mir" qui colle parfaitement à l'époque !

Si vous avez des petites suggestions, ou même simplement l'envie de me dire votre avis, n'hésitez pas !

A Mercredi Prochain :D


	2. Une rencontre pour Yule, première partie

Bonjour à tous.

Je viens ici pour ma première fanfiction sur cette univers "Merlin". J'espère que cela vous plaira.

N'hésitez pas à poster des reviews !

 **Résumé** :

Merlin est à Arthur. Arthur est à Merlin. Mais lorsqu'Arthur choisit la Couronne, Merlin se retrouve seul. L'appel de la Magie est de plus en plus forte en lui, tout comme la solitude. Mais sa rencontre avec un jeune chevalier le perturbe bien plus qu'il ne le pense. Serait-ce une nouvelle pièce d'un plus grand trésor ?

 **Rated** : K+ pour relation sexuelle sous-entendu, thème obscur.

 **Langue** : Français

 **Genre** : Romance/Angst

 **Pairing** : Merlin/Mordred et Arthur/Gwen essentiellement. Mention de Merlin/Arthur

Chaque chapitre sera publié le mercredi dans l'après-midi !

 **Réponse aux reviews** :

 **BluElectre** : Je suis très content de voir un message d'une personne qui pense comme moi: le dragon est avant tout un manipulateur ! Et c'est cela que je compte exploiter dans cette fanfiction. Je ne veux pas en dire trop de suite, mais je pense que toute personne capable de voir l'avenir souhaite toujours l'arranger à sa manière ! J'aime le Merthur aussi...mais je suis vraiment fan du couple Mordred/Merlin qui me semble tellement plus réaliste.

 **Aconit** : Merci pour ton commentaire ! J'adore moi aussi le couple Merlin/Mordred, surtout Mordred qui est si innocent ! J'aime apporter un côté réaliste tout en gardant la part de fantastique. Surtout que j'ai décidé de lier les événements aux grandes fêtes de l'Ancienne Religion. Merci encore !

 **titinesister** : J'aime te faire faire souffrir, j'y peux rien xD Et Merlin aussi xD Merci pour ce magnifique commentaire, et sois contente, le chapitre suivant est là ! Gros bisous ma belle !

 **fandemerlin** : Très heureux que le chapitre te plaise ! En espérant que la suite et l'histoire totale te plaise !

* * *

La neige s'était installée tranquillement sur Camelot depuis plusieurs jours, enveloppant les tours d'un blanc manteau duveteux et envoyant dans les couloirs des courants d'airs glacés.

La grande fête de Yule s'installait pour la soirée et les douze jours à venir. Et même si on était heureux de festoyer et de danser, le froid engourdissait les volontés.

Une véritable épidémie de rhume avait frappé la basse-ville, débordant les médecins qui ne savaient plus où donner de la tête.

Alors, quand les premiers symptômes étaient apparus dans le château, Gaïus, en sage médecin, n'avait pas attendu plus pour commencer à préparer ses remèdes.

Hélas, il ne s'était pas préparé à des cas aussi résistants au traitement habituel, et bientôt il dût demander à Merlin de venir l'assister en renforçant les potions avec sa magie.

Dangereux pour eux deux...mais aux effets miraculeux sur les patients.

* * *

Depuis quelques jours, le valet du roi servait bien plus le vieux médecin, et Merlin ne s'en plaignait pas. Cela lui évitait d'avoir à croiser Arthur.

Depuis le couronnement, les deux anciens amants ne s'étaient plus parlés, sauf pour des raisons diplomatiques ou conventionnels. Leur flamboyante amitié avait disparu, laissant place à une vague connaissance cordiale.

Seul demeurait l'amitié entre Guenièvre et Merlin.

Étrangement, le jeune magicien ne semblait pas lui en vouloir de lui avoir pris Arthur. Après tout, elle avait toujours ignoré leur relation charnelle. Pour elle, le prince était libre comme l'air. Et c'était Arthur qui l'avait courtisé en premier, pas le contraire.

* * *

Le valet aimait sa reine.

Elle était sage et pleine d'attention pour son ami. La belle métisse lui faisait souvent de petits cadeaux anodins, dont la signification était juste connu d'eux.

Comme le dernier en date : un nouveau foulard rouge, après qu'elle l'ait surpris à utiliser l'ancien comme torchon pour cirer l'armure d'Arthur.

Ce dernier, d'ailleurs, ne se formalisait pas de cette amitié. Il en était même un peu jaloux. Mais au moins, les deux personnes qu'il aimait le plus s'entendaient à merveille.

* * *

-Merlin, j'aurais besoin de ton aide.

Le jeune magicien se détourna de la décoction qu'il préparait avec l'aide de Bran, le nouvel apprenti de Gaïus, pour se concentrer sur le nouvel arrivant.

Le vieil homme était revenu de sa tournée dans le château et il semblait essoufflé.

Merlin le tira vers une chaise pour l'asseoir tout en débarrassant son manteau. Le médecin le remercia d'un mouvement de tête avant d'exposer les faits.

-J'ai bien peur que nos réserves ne soient pas suffisantes pour passer tout l'hiver. De nouveaux malades viennent frapper à ma porte tous les jours...Et je pense que même le Roi a attrapé ce rhume.

-Avec le nombre de fois où j'ai prévenu le crétin royal qu'il prendrait froid s'il ne s'habillait pas plus...

Un gloussement leur fit tourner la tête, juste assez pour voir le jeune Bran rougir et se pencher à nouveau sur sa décoction.

Merlin aimait bien le jeune homme de dix-sept ans. Il était studieux, intelligent...et assez drôle. Et puis, le sorcier soupçonnait le jeune homme de cacher quelques aptitudes un peu plus spéciales.

Pas aussi puissant que lui.

Personne n'était aussi puissant que lui.

Plutôt quelque chose comme une mémoire un peu trop exceptionnelle.

Gaïus se racla la gorge pour reprendre son explication.

-J'aurais besoin de toi pour aller chercher des plantes dans la forêt, notamment de l'Adiantum capillus-veneris.

Le valet du roi fut surpris de cette demande, surtout que Gaïus n'ignorait pas la charge qu'on lui demandait tous les jours désormais.

En plus de s'occuper personnellement du roi, Merlin devait à présent gérer les tâches des autres domestiques, coordonner les équipes...et même entendre les demandes d'audience auprès d'Arthur.

Autrement dit, en plus de son récent travail pour le médecin de la cour, il n'avait plus beaucoup de temps pour lui.

Heureusement, son métabolisme avait ralenti, se concentrant sur une meilleure optimisation de l'énergie. Il avait réagi comme les plantes et les animaux en période froide.

Et à part encore plus de mal pour se lever le matin, il se sentait toujours prêt à remplir sa tâche.

Cela pouvait avoir du bon à être au service de la Magie et de subir les Saisons.

-Cela aurait été avec plaisir, Gaïus, mais jamais le roi ne me laissera partir, même pour quelques heures. Déjà qu'il tolère à peine ma présence à vos côtés.

-Il t'accapare beaucoup n'est-ce pas ?

Le ton du vieillard ne laissait place à aucun doute. Merlin déglutit et soupira. Il avait toujours su que Gaïus était au courant. Mais le vieux médecin avait eu la décence de feindre l'ignorance.

-Plus comme avant.

Un petit sourire triste naquit sur les lèvres du vieil homme qui se leva et posa une main compatissante sur l'épaule de son élève.

-Essaie de convaincre Arthur. Il faut que ça soit toi qui aille les chercher.

Puis, baissant un ton, il rajouta sur le ton de la confidence.

-Je ne peux pas envoyer Bran. L'Adiantum capillus-veneris ne pousse que sur une petite île au centre d'un lac un peu plus au nord, et le territoire est infesté de brigands. Un simple apprenti pourrait se faire égorger...mais un magicien...

Merlin hocha la tête avec lenteur. Il comprenait mieux la demande.

-Je vais voir ce que je peux faire.

* * *

-Ainsi, Me...Merlin, tu désires pouvoir par...partir toute la journée pour récolter des herbes et...Ah...Atchoum !

Frissonnant des pieds à la tête, le plus grand roi de Camelot faisait peine à voir. En réalité, Merlin avait beaucoup de mal à garder son sérieux devant son souverain, alors qu'il se trouvait dans ses appartements privés en compagnie de la reine et de Bran.

Retenant à grande peine un rire nerveux, le valet s'inclina et continua en souriant.

-C'est exact majesté. Les rhumes de cette année sont bien plus tenaces. Vous même en connaissez désormais les effets...

Il se permit un sourire goguenard devant un nouvel éternuement du roi, s'attirant un coup d'œil complice de Guenièvre.

Ah, il était beau le Roi Présent et à Venir, les pieds dans une bassine d'eau brûlante, couvert de plusieurs manteaux pour chasser son froid et tenant une tasse pour boire une infusion de plante contre la toux.

L'image en valait le détour, elle permettrait à elle-seule de discréditer la puissance de Camelot pour tous les siècles à venir.

-Mais comme je vous vois dans un tel état, j'aurais mauvaise conscience à vous laisser seul. Reprit Merlin. La Reine a autre chose à faire que s'occuper d'un grand garçon comme vous, même malade.

Deux gloussements et un grognement lui répondirent. Pas besoin de dire de qui il venait.

Mais le valet jouissait à cet instant de pouvoir se moquer du roi sans rien craindre en retour.

Petite vengeance personnelle.

-C'est pourquoi je me permets de vous présenter Bran.

Le jeune homme s'avança en rougissant et s'inclina respectueusement devant les deux altesses. Guenièvre lui sourit affectueusement. Arthur se contenta d'un regard mauvais et boudeur, ainsi que d'un éternuement disgracieux.

-Bran est un jeune homme extrêmement sérieux dans son travail, et qui s'acquitte de ses tâches sans une seule once de mauvaise humeur. De plus, il est très discret et ponctuel...

-Tout le contraire de toi, en somme, grogna le roi.

Merlin fit comme si il n'avait rien entendu et se contenta d'enchaîner.

-C'est pour cette raison que j'aimerais que vous le preniez à l'essai. Tout du moins le temps que je fasse la course pour Gaïus. Je préfère savoir qui je mets à vos côtés, et Bran a déjà ma confiance.

C'était beaucoup pour le jeune homme aux longs cheveux noirs qui baissa la tête pour cacher ses rougeurs.

Cela attira un petit soupir amusé de la reine. Elle l'avait déjà adopté. Mais pas le roi.

-Et si je ne t'autorise pas à partir loin de mo...loin du royaume ?

Personne ne fit une remarque sur le revirement d'Arthur, mais Merlin sentit son cœur se serrer.

Son ancien amant n'avait pas le droit...il ne lui appartenait plus de cette façon.

Le sorcier s'affirma une bonne fois pour toute, mettant une certaine dureté dans la voix.

-Et bien, vous condamnerez votre peuple. Vous savez très bien que nous sommes au bord de la pandémie. Et qui sait en quoi ce rhume peut se transformer ? En pneumonie ! J'ai assez vu de morts durant les guerres contre Morgane pour perdre contre un rhume.

Le silence accueillit cette déclaration. Bran et Guenièvre s'étaient légèrement écartés pour suivre l'échange entre les deux amis.

Quant au roi, il était juste abasourdi.

Depuis des années que Merlin le servait, c'était la première fois qu'il levait véritablement la voix contre lui. Il savait pourtant qu'au temps de son père, le roi Uther, une telle insolence aurait conduit à la mort.

Mais Arthur était plus sage, moins extrême. Surtout que son camarade avait raison. C'était cette jalousie maladive qui lui tiraillait les entrailles.

Malgré son mariage consommé avec Guenièvre, il ne pouvait s'empêcher d'imaginer le brun durant les ébats.

Plusieurs fois il avait retenu de gémir le nom de « Merlin » au dernier moment...

La jalousie allait devoir s'incliner face à la raison.

-Bien. Mais je veux te voir de retour ce soir. Cette nuit est la première des douze nuits de Yule. Les druides eux-mêmes craignent leurs froids légendaires.

-Je le sais sire. Je serais de retour peu avant le coucher du soleil. Et puis...je ne raterais les festivités de Yule pour rien au monde. J'espère que la salle de bal sera prête ou on m'entendra.

* * *

Merlin avait rapidement préparer un sac de voyage et s'était habillé chaudement. Le temps se couvrait encore, la neige allait sûrement l'accompagner durant son voyage.

Gaïus lui avait donné une petite liste de plantes à récolter, mais la plus difficile était bien « Les Cheveux-de-Vénus ».

Mais le sorcier était confiant.

Sa magie s'était ressourcée durant la nuit de Samhain, et désormais, elle était bien présente. Froide comme la glace, prête à se matérialiser à ses moindres volontés. Elle était devenue pratiquement élémentaire, se fondant dans la Nature.

Il aurait dû mal à l'utiliser pour se réchauffer...mais si des bandits l'attaquaient, ils rencontreraient un sculpteur de glace prêt à les affronter.

* * *

Cela faisait déjà deux heures que Merlin marchait dans la forêt. Le soleil déclinait vers son trépas avec lenteur...le jeune magicien était confiant, il serait de retour juste à son coucher.

S'étirant après avoir ramasser une dernière fleur de mille-pertuis, il soupira. Un jour, il allait devoir apprendre la téléportation.

Ou un truc dans le genre.

Parce que c'était bien beau de cueillir les plantes, mais le plus long était sûrement le chemin.

Hélas...même si ses pouvoirs étaient de plus en plus forts années après années, ils n'en restaient pas moins entièrement reliés aux saisons et à l'Ancien Culte.

Autrement dit, tous ses sortilèges devaient avoir un lien avec une divinité antique...comme une prière exaucée immédiatement.

S'asseyant quelques instants contre un arbre, Merlin leva la tête vers le ciel.

Les nuages d'un blanc moelleux se perçaient en un millier de flocons de neige. Ces derniers avaient déjà repeint la campagne environnante d'un magnifique dégradé de blanc.

Blanc pur sur les lointaines collines...

Bleuté là où l'eau était gelée.

Cassé où l'homme marché.

Magnifique.

Il pourrait rester là éternellement, s'il ne faisait pas si froid.

Merlin se ressaisit : il n'avait pas le droit de flemmarder ! On l'attendait à Camelot avec les plantes !

Et à force de traîner dans la neige, il allait lui aussi attraper ce maudit rhume.

Se remettant d'un bond debout, ce qu'il regretta vite lorsqu'il manqua de glisser, il prit une grande respiration...qui lui gela aussitôt les poumons.

-Bordel mais quel froid !

Il grelotta quelques secondes avant de se mettre en marche vers la dernière destination : l'îlot où poussait les « Cheveux-de-Vénus ».

Seulement, il eut bientôt la sensation d'être observé.

Plusieurs fois, il crut entendre des bruits de pas qui n'étaient sûrement pas les siens...et des ombres dans la forêt attiraient son regard.

Se pourrait-il...

-Holà l'ami. Arrête ton chemin et montre nous ce que tu transportes.

Des brigands...

Une dizaine de brigands qui se cachaient même par grand froid entre les arbres. Ils étaient tous vêtus de peaux de bêtes, sûrement attrapé au braconnage.

« Pauvre animaux, songea Merlin. Déjà que la chasse d'Arthur n'est pas douce... »

Celui qui venait de parler se rapprocha et le jeune serviteur grimaça. C'était le genre d'homme qui avait sûrement connu plusieurs batailles...et y avait laissé toute grâce et beauté.

Une large cicatrice lui barrait la joue droite, il lui manquait trois dents et ses cheveux étaient aussi sales que du crin de cheval.

Merlin retint un haut le cœur. L'heure n'était pas à la délicatesse.

Il baissa les yeux, pour prouver son innocence, et prit dans sa sacoche quelques feuilles qu'il avait précédemment récoltées.

-Rien qui puisse vous intéresser messire. Je viens cueillir quelques herbes pour le médecin de mon village.

-Voilà qu'il me donne du messire ! S'esclaffa le bandit avant de partir à rire, suivi par sa troupe. N'empêche, t'as l'air d'tre un garçon qui s'y connaît en truc de plantes...même si t'es moche, ton savoir pourrait pt'être me rapporter quelques écus au marché des esclaves.

D'un geste malsain, il saisit le bras gauche de Merlin pour le tirer vers lui, mais le valet ne bougea pas, les yeux tournaient vers le sol.

-J'aimerai que vous me lâchiez, messire.

-P'rcqu'tu crois pouvoir m'donner un ordre !

-Plutôt un conseil, messire.

Un nouveau rire parcourut l'assemblée tandis que la poigne du brigand se faisait plus douloureuse sur le bras maigre.

-Vraiment ? Un conseil contre quoi ?

Pour toute réponse, Merlin leva les yeux vers ses agresseurs, les pupilles devinrent mordorées une fraction de seconde.

Sous la surprise, le chef des voleurs lui lâcha le bras, mais il était trop tard.

Le sortilège se répandit en cercle autour du magicien, comme un effet de raz-de-marée. D'abord, le vent se figea, la neige s'arrêta...toute la nature sembla se tendre par la force de la magie de l'Emrys.

Tout sembla se concentrait dans le silence du sorcier...avant que celui-ci ne parle.

 _ **-Bertha.**_

L'onde de vent circulaire balaya les brigands comme un champ de blé sous une tempête, avant que la neige et la glace ne recouvrirent leurs corps en d'étranges sculptures.

A présent, sur le chemin se tenaient des malfrats endormis dans des cercueils de glace, et au milieu un jeune serviteur qui réajusta sa cape de voyage qui avait glissé.

-Ne vous en faîtes pas. Je ne tue jamais...mais vous dormirez tranquillement jusqu'au dégel de votre prison. Cela vous apprendra à malmener les voyageurs.

Et d'un pas tranquille, Merlin retourna à sa route, satisfait de voir que son entraînement avait porté ses fruits.

* * *

Peut-être en faisait-il un peu trop ?

Depuis qu'il avait rencontré l'étrange vieille femme, il se sentait si proche de la Magie qu'il avait manqué se faire découvrir plusieurs fois en seulement un mois et demi.

Certes, il se savait assez maladroit et indiscret, mais de là à se faire découvrir tandis qu'il ranimait le feu de cheminée dans la chambre royale, il y avait tout de même une limite !

C'était la raison pour laquelle il avait commencé à s'entraîner discrètement, durant ses temps libres. Histoire de ne pas mettre le feu au château en éternuant.

* * *

Une seule demi-heure de marche le conduisit jusqu'au bord du lac. Ce dernier était entièrement gelé, ce qui rassura un peu Merlin.

Au moins l'accès à l'île sera plus simple.

Ce n'était pas forcément aller de devant qui inquiétait le jeune sorcier. Mais plutôt la sensation d'être encore observé.

Cela durait depuis la bataille. Il avait la sensation que quelqu'un le suivait à travers les bois. Seulement, rien ne l'avait encore attaqué, et il n'avait rien vu.

Haussant les épaules, il avança d'un pas sur le sol gelé. Un très léger craquement lui répondit, mais rien ne s'effondra.

Prenant pleinement son courage à deux, il continua de traverser, faisant attention à ne pas aller sur la glace trop fine.

Avec lenteur mais sûreté, il réussit à traverser la moitié du lac, et poussa un long soupir de soulagement lorsque son pied frôla la berge de l'îlot.

Il fila rapidement pour chercher la plante qu'il devait récupérer.

Merlin la trouva accrochée sur les parois d'une cascade, brillante de ses feuilles vertes auxquelles s'accrochaient des petites larmes de glace.

Il en récupéra une bonne quantité, certain de la joie de Gaïus en les voyant.

Après avoir fait son travail, il jeta un coup d'œil au ciel.

Le soleil commençait doucement à toucher le sommet des montagnes sur l'horizon. Il allait vraiment rentrer limite.

Se dépêchant, il regagna la berge de l'île quand il s'arrêta soudainement.

Il y avait des traces de pas sur le sable de la plage qui n'étaient pas les siens.

* * *

Regardant autour de lui, Merlin sentit la peur le prendre à la gorge.

Face à des bandits, il se moquait bien de l'effroi...mais là, l'individu arrivait le suivre sans se faire remarquer.

Pas en arrière après pas en arrière, le sorcier commença à retourner vers le lac gelé.

Il en avait complètement oublié le danger, certain que quelqu'un allait l'attaquer.

Soudain, une ombre bougea d'un arbre à l'autre face à lui, et sous la panique, il fit demi-tour et se mit à courir rapidement sur le lac froid.

Il réussit à en parcourir les trois-quarts quand un craquement sinistre l'immobilisa. Il n'entendait plus rien d'autre que sa respiration saccadée et le son de la glace se fissurant.

Se retournant, il put admirer une large fissure apparaître à la surface glacé et s'étendre dans sa direction.

Il recommença à courir, cherchant désespérément à atteindre la rive, mais un tremblement le fit trébucher et il s'écrasa sur la glace. La glace commençait à se rompre tout autour de lui.

Paniquant, il choisit de se séparer de son sac d'herbe en l'envoyant sur le rivage proche d'un lancer franc. Arthur en aurait été fier.

Et il resta là, allongé, face contre le gel, attendant le craquement qui le ferait plongé dans l'eau glacée...mais rien.

Prudemment, il rouvrit les yeux et constata que la glace était à présent calme.

Se redressant, Merlin crut que le pire était passé.

Dans sa joie, il avança sans réfléchir...Et le craquement le surprit.

La glace se déroba sous ses pieds, et il disparut sous la surface.

* * *

La lumière du soleil était feutrée sous l'eau, donnant à Merlin la sensation de flotter dans un environnement suspendu.

Le froid s'infiltrait dans ses poumons, lui donnant la sensation d'avoir des milliers de petites aiguilles en train de lui transpercer la peau.

Et cela pesait dans son esprit...il avait envie de fermer les yeux.

Lentement, la lumière devint plus faible tandis que le besoin de dormir devenait de plus en plus fort.

La dernière vision fut une ombre troublant la lumière, et il crut entendre loin, très loin de lui, un bruit d'éclaboussure...avant de sombrer complètement dans les ténèbres.

 **Douce nuit...**

 **Yule à minuit...**

 **Tu t'endors, mon trésor...**

 **Mon enfant, tu nais couronné...**

 **Les sous-bois chantent ta destinée**

 **Dors, mon petit Lord Soleil**

 **Sans crainte, je te veille**

Merlin ouvrit les yeux en sentant l'air frais sur son visage. Tout autour de lui, une petite clairière de neige, quelques arbres en sommeil hivernal...et au milieu, une femme habillée chaudement lui tournait le dos.

La seule chose qu'il pouvait voir était ses longs cheveux d'argent et la peau de son cou d'un blanc pur.

S'avançant, le jeune sorcier l'entendit chanter à nouveau.

 **Douce nuit...**

 **Yule à minuit...**

 **Tu t'endors, mon trésor...**

 **Mon enfant, tu nais couronné...**

 **Les sous-bois chantent ta destinée**

 **Dors, mon petit Lord Soleil**

 **Sans crainte, je te veille**

Il avait la sensation de connaître cette comptine. Une berceuse que sa propre mère, Hunith, lui chantait le soir.

S'approchant encore, il put s'asseoir au côté de la jeune femme. Il lui semblait l'avoir déjà vu. Mais le plus étonnant venait de l'enfant qu'elle berçait avec amour.

C'était un tout petit être à la peau marron comme le bois...mais possédant de minuscules cornes de faons sur le front.

Le bébé bailla et ouvrit de petits yeux aussi vert que le feuillage au début du printemps.

-Bonjour...mon amour.

La voix de la femme était pleine d'attention pour le petit être. Elle vint lui caresser le bout du nez avec un doigt fin et gazouilla.

-Tu te réveilles, c'est une nouvelle vie qui commence...tu ferais bien de faire pareil, Emrys.

A la mention de son nom, le sorcier la regarda et put voir des yeux d'un vert aussi profond que la forêt. Et dans la voix sonnait autant un ordre qu'un conseil.

-Réveille toi Emrys.

* * *

Merlin ouvrit à nouveau les yeux, et cette fois, ce fut une étrange chaleur qui le frappa. Papillonnant des paupières, il remarqua qu'il n'était plus dans l'eau du lac gelé mais dans une grotte éclairée par un feu en son centre.

Il sentit ensuite la fourrure d'une couverture sur lui, mais la chaleur venait plutôt de derrière lui.

Le jeune sorcier rougit soudainement en comprenant que son dos était appuyé contre un torse, masculin et musclé d'après ce qu'il pouvait sentir, et que des bras entouraient ses épaules dans une étreinte virile.

-Réveille toi Emrys...ne nous laisse pas tomber...

Le souffle du garçon qui tentait de le réchauffer était si doux contre son oreille qu'il ne chercha même pas à s'en dégager. Il préféra s'emmitoufler dans l'étreinte chaude avant de s'endormir à nouveau.

* * *

Il ne se réveilla que bien plus tard. Par l'entrée de la grotte, il pouvait voir les étoiles brillaient haut dans le ciel.

Oulah...Arthur allait lui en vouloir de ne pas être rentré pour les festivités.

Merlin chercha à se relever mais la tête lui tourna et il se contenta de s'asseoir.

Une voix lui parvint alors en tête, un accent familier mais qui semblait lui échapper.

« Repose toi Emrys...tu as failli mourir dans le lac »

Une ombre s'approcha et le jeune magicien put admirer son sauveur.

C'était un jeune homme, d'à peu près l'âge de Bran, aux longs cheveux bruns et bouclés. Il fut surtout frappé par les deux orbes d'un bleu de glace, des orbes qui lui paraissait si connues...

Mais sa tête refusait de se souvenir.

« Bois... »

Le garçon lui tendit un bol rempli d'un liquide chaud que Merlin s'empressa de boire.

Il reconnut le goût d'une bonne soupe de racines et d'herbes qu'il avait déjà pu déguster chez les druides.

Ainsi, il avait été sauvé par l'un des siens... En même temps, eux seuls l'appelaient Emrys.

Après avoir vidé d'un trait le récipient, il sourit au jeune homme qui lui répondit d'un même sourire éclatant.

Il était plutôt mignon, même s'il était jeune.

-Merci, dit Merlin.

-Pour ?

-C'est toi qui m'a tiré du lac, n'est-ce pas ?

Le jeune inconnu rougit un peu et se gratta l'arrière du crâne, un peu gêné.

-C'est surtout ma faute si tu es tombé. Je te suivais depuis l'attaque des bandits...au début, je t'ai pas reconnu, alors je pensais que tu allais te faire avoir par les voleurs. Mais au final, j'ai compris ta magie. Elle est si...magnifique.

L'air rêveur du garçon poussa le jeune valet à rougir à son tour.

Sa magie ronronnait de plaisir face aux compliments. Elle finit par sortir de son corps par vague, cherchant à réchauffer son sauveur...

Qu'elle ne fut pas la surprise de Merlin lorsqu'il sentit une magie répondre à la sienne, s'entrelaçant avec délicatesse.

-Tu es un druide ? Nous nous sommes déjà rencontré ? Ma magie semble te connaître...et même t'apprécier.

-Oui..on sait déjà rencontré plusieurs fois. Mais je suppose que tu ne te souviens pas de moi.

Merlin s'excusa du regard. Il avait du le voir lorsqu'il avait rendu visite quelques fois aux druides vivants dans les forêts alentours.

Cela lui arrivait de plus en plus...un retour au source en quelque sortes.

-J'ai ramassé ton sac d'herbes. Je suppose que cela aurait été triste de le perdre après tout le mal donné.

L'inconnu tendit l'accessoire à Merlin qui put constater qui lui restait encore assez de plante pour guérir les malades.

-Merci...grâce à toi, Camelot est sauvé.

-Camelot...soupira avec rêve le jeune homme.

-Tu y es déjà allé ?

-Oui...il y a très longtemps. J'y ai rencontré des gens extraordinaires. Mais depuis, j'ai peur d'y retourner...même si je rêve de servir le roi Arthur.

Merlin se tut. Il remarqua enfin l'épée qui scintillait sur la hanche du jeune homme. Il devait vouloir devenir chevalier. Sûrement la raison de son éloignement du campement des druides.

Le sorcier sentait qu'il pouvait avoir confiance dans le jeune homme, et il avait rarement tort lors de ses premières impressions.

Même si quelque chose le titillait, persuadé que ce n'était sa première rencontre avec lui.

-Et bien...pour te remercier de m'avoir secouru, pourquoi ne pas m'accompagner ? Je parlerais pour toi auprès du roi.

Les étoiles qui s'allumèrent dans les yeux du jeune druide le confirmèrent dans sa bonne décision.

-Tu...tu pourrais ?

-J'essaierai...

Merlin retint alors un bâillement, s'attirant un regard moqueur du jeune homme.

-Dors Emrys...si tu dis vrai, demain risque d'être un grand jour. Il faudra être reposé.

Le garçon retourna auprès du feu et le jeune valet posa sa tête sur le sol. Il s'endormait déjà quand il constata qu'il ignorait le nom de son sauveur.

* * *

Le silence avait été instauré depuis le matin. Et pourtant, il n'était absolument pas gênant.

Alors que Merlin et l'inconnu marchait tranquillement l'un à côté de l'autre, aucun son ne sortait de leurs bouches.

Mais, invisibles, leurs magies communiquaient et partageaient...Des émotions, des impressions, des secrets de l'Ancienne Religion.

C'était étonnant pour les deux hommes, la première fois que cela leur arrivait.

Sentir une magie si semblable à la sienne, si complémentaire...malgré l'âge qui les séparait.

Merlin avait vingt-ans...le garçon tout au plus dix-huit ans.

Et pourtant, ils sentaient qu'ils étaient faits pour s'entendre.

Soudain, un bruit de cavalcade leur fit tourner la tête.

Le jeune sorcier reconnut les armoiries des chevaliers de Camelot avec leur cape rouge. Et surtout celui qui était en tête.

-Gwaine !

Le cavalier ralentit pour s'arrêter à sa hauteur, descendit précipitamment de son cheval et vint prendre son ami dans une étreinte puissante.

-Bordel Merlin...ne me fais plus jamais une peur pareille !

-Tu m'étouffes...

Le chevalier aux longs cheveux s'écarta en s'excusant.

-Désolé...où tu étais ?

-J'ai eu un petit accident avec un lac. Et le jeune homme que tu vois là m'a sauvé la vie !

Gwaine se tourna vers le jeune druide et le serra fortement dans ses bras, surprenant son interlocuteur.

-La princesse te doit une fière chandelle...

-La princesse ?

-MERLIN !

Une nouvelle voix, plus forte, fit battre le cœur du jeune valet tandis qu'il voyait arriver son roi, son Arthur.

Ce dernier sauta de son cheval et courut jusqu'à son ami pour le serrer fortement dans ses bras.

-C'est officiel, grogna-t-il. Quand tu rentres, tu occupes la chambre à côté de la nôtre avec Gwen. Je veux savoir que tu es juste à côté, tout le temps ! Bordel, tu nous as fais une peur bleue !

Il s'écarta et lui jeta un regard noir, mais doux à la fois.

-Quand Gwen ne t'a pas vu au bal d'hier soir, elle a manqué de faire une crise de panique ! Bordel, Merlin, tu es le meilleur ami de la Reine, tu peux pas choisir de passer la nuit dehors sans prévenir !

« La belle excuse, songea Merlin »

Mais il était tellement heureux de revoir Arthur qu'il allait se passer de tous commentaires.

Arthur remarqua alors le dernier inconnu de l'équation et demanda.

-Tu es...

-Mon sauveur, intervint Merlin. Il m'a tiré de la noyade.

Le roi sourit au jeune inconnu et le salua.

-Merci d'avoir sauver mon valet. Quel est ton nom ?

-Mordred, mon roi.

Merlin se figea soudainement.

Mordred. Druide. Télépathie. Yeux bleus...

Bleus transperçant l'âme.

-Que désires-tu le plus au monde, jeune Mordred ? Si cela est en mon pouvoir, je le réaliserais.

Arthur ne l'avait pas reconnu, lui, le druide qu'il avait sauvé...mais Merlin si. Et il sentait trembler tous ses membres de frayeur. Le Tueur du Roi...la prophétie de Kilgharrah.

-Devenir l'un de vos chevaliers.

« Non...non, non ! » Jura Merlin.

-Viens à Camelot, je verrais ce dont tu es capable.

Merlin blêmit.

Il venait d'apporter le loup dans la bergerie.

* * *

Voici pour le deuxième chapitre !

Pour ceux et celles qui veulent se chanter la chanson dans la tête, vous pouvez le faire sur le rythme de "Douce Nuit".

J'espère que vous l'aurez apprécier ! Et merci pour tout !

A mercredi prochain !


	3. Une rencontre pour Yule, deuxième partie

Bonjour à tous.

Je viens ici pour ma première fanfiction sur cette univers "Merlin". J'espère que cela vous plaira.

N'hésitez pas à poster des reviews !

 **Résumé** :

Merlin est à Arthur. Arthur est à Merlin. Mais lorsqu'Arthur choisit la Couronne, Merlin se retrouve seul. L'appel de la Magie est de plus en plus forte en lui, tout comme la solitude. Mais sa rencontre avec un jeune chevalier le perturbe bien plus qu'il ne le pense. Serait-ce une nouvelle pièce d'un plus grand trésor ?

 **Rated** : K+ pour relation sexuelle sous-entendu, thème obscur.

 **Langue** : Français

 **Genre** : Romance/Angst

 **Pairing** : Merlin/Mordred et Arthur/Gwen essentiellement. Mention de Merlin/Arthur

Chaque chapitre sera publié le mercredi dans l'après-midi !

 **Réponse aux reviews** :

 **BluElectre** : Je vois que nous partageons aussi le point de vue sur Mordred. Pour moi, il admire trop Merlin et Arthur pour être mauvais...il a juste perdu la tête à la mort de sa bien aimée...Ici, nous allons travailler sur un amour entre les deux magiciens, donc il n'a pas besoin de trahir Arthur :) Je songe plutôt à l'inverse ;)

 **titinesister** : On aime le Merlin plus sérieux et sexy ;) Même s'il est un soumis de première xD Et Mordred va pas rester mignon et innocent longtemps...même si j'ai du mal à le mettre totalement dominant xD Faudrait presque faire du Arthur/Merlin/Mordred ! Mais je n'en suis pas là pour le moment mdr Heureux que cela te plaise.

 **fandemerlin** : Merci de ta fidélité ! :D Continuons à créer ensemble cette fiction ^^

 **TooruTenshi** : Bienvenu dans mon monde ! Et oui, ici c'est du Merlin/Mordred ! Je suis un peu fatigué de voir toujours du Arthur/Merlin, surtout que c'est très souvent la même chose. Non, ici il y a eu du Merthur, mais avant le début de l'histoire. Je vois mal Merlin être totalement innocent avec les idées de sexe, surtout à son âge. Il doit avoir goûté déjà xD En tout cas bonne lecture et au plaisir de revoir un commentaire de ta part !

* * *

Onze jours s'étaient écoulés depuis l'arrivée de Mordred à Camelot.

Onze jours que Merlin ne dormait plus, terrifié à l'idée que le jeune druide ne fasse du mal à son roi.

Onze jours qu'il se maudissait d'avoir ramené le danger...et de toujours ressentir cette passion dévorante pour son ancien amant.

Il pensait que le temps allait finir par le soigner et combler le vide en lui.C'était tout le contraire.

La présence d'Arthur autour de lui creusait ce besoin qu'il ressentait de prendre son roi dans ses bras, de coller leurs lèvres dans un baiser anarchique.

Le sorcier passait son temps à surveiller le jeune soldat, mais ce dernier n'avait pas une seule fois intenter à la vie du roi. Au contraire, il semblait baver d'admiration devant le blond, ce qui réveillait une jalousie maladive chez le magicien.

Mais le druide avait attiré la sympathie de tous, notamment de Bran. Les deux garçons du même âge s'entendaient parfaitement...Et Merlin n'avait pas le courage de briser cette amitié naissante.

Merlin rangeait tranquillement les dernières affaires d'Arthur qu'il venait de ramener de la blanchisserie lorsque le roi rentra dans sa chambre.

Tous deux s'immobilisèrent quelques secondes en remarquant qu'ils étaient seuls dans la pièce. Une telle situation ne s'était plus produite depuis...le mariage.

Aussitôt, les souvenirs affluèrent et Merlin se sentit fébrile. Il devait rapidement sortir d'ici, aucun d'eux n'étaient prêts.

S'inclinant respectueusement, il traversa la pièce, passa au côté d'Arthur...mais ne put faire un pas de plus.

La main du roi avait attrapé son bras, l'immobilisant. Et sa voix était si triste mais si chaude, si veloutée.

-Ne me fuis plus...je t'en prie.

Sans prévenir, il se retrouva contre le torse de son ancien amant, respirant son odeur, s'enivrant de son parfum. Les larmes allaient lui monter aux yeux...

-Arthur...

-Deux mois...deux longs mois où tu n'as même plus prononcé mon prénom. Si tu savais le bien que cela me fait de t'entendre le dire...

-Arthur...on ne peut pas...

Mais sa voix ne pouvait convaincre personne. Ils frémissaient tous les deux de désir...leurs corps pressaient pour ne faire qu'un.

Les lèvres du roi se promenaient déjà sur les joues pâles, et les doigts du serviteur tremblaient sur le torse musclé du blond.

-Merlin...

La bouche fine du magicien retint un gémissement pitoyable, et lorsqu'elle frôla les lèvres gourmandes de son seigneur, il subit un électrochoc et repoussa l'homme.

-Non, dit-il essoufflé. Non, on ne peut...je ne peux pas faire cela à Guenièvre.

Le regard triste d'Arthur faillit le faire craquer mais le roi se reprit en soufflant bruyamment.

-Tu as raison...excuse moi.

Le blond tenta un sourire pour se redonner contenance, s'attirant un regard gêné du brun.

Un silence pesant s'installant, extrêmement dérangeant.

Ce fut Arthur qui le brisa.

-Je te cherchais de toutes manières...je vais avoir besoin de toi.

-Pour ?

Arthur lui fit signe de le suivre tout en lui expliquant son projet pour l'après-midi.

-Les jeunes recrues ont leur entraînement dans la cour basse en temps normal. Seulement, à cause des récentes chutes de neiges, l'accès est pratiquement bloquée. Ils vont donc venir s'entraîner avec les chevaliers et moi-même dans la cour haute. J'ai donc besoin que tu m'aides à les superviser...

Merlin n'avait pas écouté la fin de la phrase. Il s'était arrêté même de marcher en comprenant que Mordred allait être armé au côté de son roi.

Le meurtre allait être pour cette après-midi.

-Altesse ! Êtes-vous certain que c'est une bonne idée ?

-Merlin voyons...tu as toujours été le premier à me dire que je devais me mêler plus souvent aux jeunes recrues.

-Peut-être que j'avais tort...

-Au contraire, c'est une excellente idée ! Et puis, j'ai envie de tester un peu ton ami Mordred...il semble prometteur.

« Un peu trop prometteur » voulut crier Merlin, mais il s'abstint de commentaire. Ce qui attira l'attention du roi. Ce dernier s'arrêta au milieu du couloir avant de se retourner pour faire face à son serviteur.

-A moins que tu souhaites me dire quelque chose à son sujet...

« C'est un druide pratiquant la magie et dont le destin est de vous tuer...mais à part cela, il a l'air d'être un gentil garçon »

Cela faisait beaucoup à encaisser d'un coup, aussi Merlin se contenta de baisser la tête.

-Non...rien sire.

Il ne fut pas du tout convaincant. Arthur commença à ressentir une certaine jalousie vis-à-vis de ce jeune chevalier qui semblait mettre son ancien amant dans bien des états.

Certes, il était beau...et savait se faire aimer. Il avait aussi ce côté innocent qu'on adorerait briser, pervertir...

Arthur se ressaisit. S'il se mettait à penser ainsi de ses chevaliers, autant rendre la couronne tout de suite.

Surtout qu'une certaine chaleur avait envahi son bas-ventre en imaginant un Merlin parfaitement soumis à ses envies tandis qu'ils seraient en compagnie du jeune Mordred et de lui-même.

« Bordel...pas le moment d'imaginer ce genre d'image, Arthur. Concentre toi... »

Ils étaient arrivés à l'armurerie et le roi décida de mettre son armure. Mais avant cela, il choisit de congédier Merlin.

-Vous ne voulez pas que je vous aide ?

-Non merci Merlin...je préférerais être seul...

-Mais je vous ai toujours aidé...

-Crois moi Merlin, si tu veux pas que je rompe mon serment de fidélité, tu ferais bien d'être loin de moi quand je me change désormais.

-Oh...

Sans demander plus, le valet sortit, le rouge aux joues.

L'échauffement des chevaliers avaient commencé dans la haute cour.

Malgré la saison d'hiver, le soleil brillait avec force dans le ciel, et les températures avaient un peu remonté, passant au dessus du zéro.

La cour supérieure, directement sous le soleil, avait vu sa neige fondre très rapidement, contrairement à la cour inférieure, située en contrebas mais au Nord.

Là-bas, la neige avait juste à peine fondue, créant de véritable patinoires pour les domestiques maladroits.

Cela faisait plusieurs minutes que Merlin attendait patiemment sur un des murets de la cour. Il était, comme à son habitude, charger de désaltérer les chevaliers assoiffés, mais ces derniers le considéraient plus comme l'un des leurs. S'ils venaient vers lui, c'étaient pour prendre de ses nouvelles, plaisanter avec lui ou pour préparer une petite blague à leur roi.

Il était un membre important de la troupe...et chacun lui devait une ou deux fois la vie. Tous jugeaient ses conseils précieux, ce qui étonnait toujours les nouveaux qui considéraient le serviteur du roi comme un benêt.

Mais Léon les rappelait toujours à l'ordre. A ses yeux, deux hommes méritaient le plus grand des respects : le Roi, Arthur, et son serviteur, Merlin.

Cependant aujourd'hui, tous les chevaliers pouvaient remarquer que le jeune homme était préoccupé. Gwaine avait essayé de faire parler son ami, mais rien à faire...

Merlin restait muet comme une tombe. Il semblait attendre...juste attendre.

Il se redressa soudainement en voyant Arthur revenir avec une dizaine de jeune homme, et parmi eux se trouvait Mordred.

Le jeune druide fit un grand sourire à Merlin en le voyant. Qu'est-ce qu'il était fier !

Mais le sorcier fronça les sourcils et lui jeta le regard le plus froid dont il était capable.

Le plus jeune perdit bien des couleurs sur son visage et chercha à se faire tout petit.

Il avait déjà vu que quelque chose clochait avec l'Emrys...depuis qu'il était arrivé à Camelot, ils ne s'étaient plus adresser la parole, malgré les tentatives de Mordred d'approcher le serviteur.

Il se sentait rejeté, et ne pas savoir pourquoi lui faisait beaucoup de mal.

De nouveau, le jeune druide essaya un contact avec celui qu'il admirait tant. Il envoya un filet de magie vers le serviteur, quelque chose que lui seul pourrait voir et sentir.

Si la surprise se lut sur le visage de Merlin, ce fut bref.

La haine qui y prit place déstabilisa Mordred...mais il y avait autre chose d'étrange.

L'Emrys semblait avoir énormément de rancœur contre lui...Et pourtant sa magie répondait toujours avec volupté à la sienne.

C'était comme si la volonté de Merlin n'était pas d'accord avec sa propre essence.

Le serviteur se sentait trahi...Et par sa propre magie en plus !

Bien sûr qu'il avait senti l'appel désespéré de Mordred...mais il avait refusé de lui répondre. Cependant sa magie en avait décidé autrement et avait entrelacé avec délice celle du jeune druide.

Qu'est-ce que cela voulait dire ?

Le destin était bien cruel parfois.

S'asseyant raide, il choisit d'écouter ce qu'Arthur disait pour une fois, sans toutefois lâcher Mordred du regard.

-Bien. Vous êtes les plus prometteurs des dernières recrues. Aujourd'hui, en raison du terrain impraticable de votre cour, vous participerez à l'entraînement des chevaliers de Camelot.

Des exclamations de joie répondirent à sa démarche, et Merlin put voir, même de loin, les yeux de Mordred s'illuminaient de bonheur.

Était-ce le fait de s'entraîner avec les meilleurs chevaliers de Camelot ou l'opportunité de tuer le roi et faire croire à un accident ?

Arthur sourit à l'enthousiasme et demanda le silence avant de reprendre.

-Mais je vous préviens, je ne ferais de cadeau à personne. Et encore moins sous le prétexte que vous êtes jeunes...Ici, c'est le même traitement pour tout le monde, que vous soyez fils de paysan, fils de noble...ou même fils de roi.

Un léger silence suivit sa déclaration et le blond savoura son effet. Merlin se contenta de lever les yeux au ciel : Arthur en faisait des caisses, comme d'habitude.

L'entraînement débuta sur cette entrefaite. D'abord dix minutes de courses...simple à première vue. Essayer de le faire avec une armure et un appareillage de plusieurs kilos sur le dos...Merlin avait tenté, et définitivement arrêté l'espoir de devenir chevalier par la suite.

Puis vint le tir à l'arc...et le jeune serviteur fut vraiment satisfait d'avoir fait arrêté à Arthur l'idée de la cible mouvante. L'adresse de certaines recrues laissaient à désirer.

Arriva ensuite le maniement de l'épée face aux mannequins de bois...et là, ce fut un carnage. Certaines recrues étaient pas forcément très habile avec l'arme, et parvenaient à s'assommer avec.

Et c'était cela la futur garde de Camelot ?

Merlin se frottait le front, sûr d'avoir de longues années de travail devant lui.

Enfin, c'était à voir...car bien entendu Mordred était tout bonnement excellent.

Il était à peine essoufflé après la course, n'avait pas manqué une seule cible au tir à l'arc et avait décapité le mannequin d'un seul coup d'épée bien placé.

Ce qui ne rassurait pas du tout Merlin mais émerveillait un Arthur très aveugle selon son serviteur.

Lorsque les premiers essais furent terminés, le blond eut alors une merveilleuse idée qui manqua d'étouffer son ancien amant.

-Maintenant, chaque chevalier va choisir un apprenti pour aujourd'hui et combattre. Pour ma part, je choisis le jeune Mordred.

Le druide était aux anges lorsqu'il s'inclina face à son roi. C'était le meilleur honneur possible.

Pour Arthur en revanche, le choix n'était pas innocent.

Certes, Mordred méritait cet honneur, il était fait pour être chevalier...mais ce qui avait motiver son choix était le regard insistant de Merlin sur le jeune homme.

Merlin ne devait le regarder que lui, le Roi ! Et pas un petit paysan, aussi beau soit-il...

Tandis qu'ils se mettaient en garde, Merlin se rongeait les sangs...

Non. Tout ce pourquoi il s'était battu...

Tout allait s'effondrer à cause d'un stupide duel d'entraînement.

Il allait se lever pour empêcher ce massacre quand Léon lui barra la route.

-Attends...je pense que cela va être intéressant...

Il ne sut quoi répondre, et regarda avec horreur les deux adversaires se faire face.

Sortant son épée de son fourreau, Arthur se mit en garde avec confiance. Cela allait lui faire du bien de dérouiller les fesses de Mordred.

Juste pour rappeler à Merlin qui était le maître.

Le jeune druide salua son roi une dernière fois avant de sortir sa propre épée. Il était heureux...les deux hommes qu'il souhaitait le plus impressionné étaient réunis pour voir son talent.

Le premier coup de fer souleva le cœur de Merlin comme un tambour. Il prit peur en les voyant se battre qu'il préféra fermer les yeux.

Mais le bruit était toujours là, et chaque fois qu'il entendait les épées s'entrechoquaient, il entendait le tonnerre de la fin grondait en lui.

Son cœur jouait les tam-tam de la colère et de la bataille. Sa magie n'aimait pas ce combat, et elle lui faisait savoir en le faisant trembler.

Dans son esprit, il lui semblait entendre les grands guerriers vengeurs chantaient leur colère et leur courage bafoué.

 **Taranis  
Jupiter  
Donar  
Odin  
Wotan **

Lentement, mais sûrement, le ciel se couvrit de nuages noirs et un vent glacé vint balayer la cour. Face à ce phénomène, plusieurs chevaliers avaient stoppé leur combat pour prendre le temps d'admirer leur roi combattre ce qu'ils considéraient tous comme la meilleure recrue de Camelot.

Mordred lui avait remarqué le changement brutal du temps, et il avait manqué se faire avoir lorsque, réalisant la magie d'Emrys, il avait baissé sa garde.

Mais à quoi jouait le sorcier ?

 **Ancient runes burn inside**

Runes antiques brûlant en moi **  
** **Flying high on sacred wings**

Volaient plus haut sur les ailes sacrées **  
** **Ancient gods laugh within me**

Dieux antiques riant avec moi **  
** **Screaming loud I sing**

Mon chant est un cri puissant

Le vent se renforçait de plus en plus tandis que le ciel se perçait pour envoyer un véritable déluge sur les combattants.

Mais ni Arthur, ni Mordred ne le voyait vraiment. Ils continuaient de combattre.

Feinte à gauche.

Coup d'épée à droite.

Et le tintement des armes dans l'esprit de Merlin se mélangeait toujours plus au grondement du tonnerre.

Il ouvrit les yeux, ne réalisant pas leur couleur doré. Heureusement, le combat semblait tellement hypnotiser les personnes présentes que personne ne prit garde à ce détail.

 **Ta!  
Mighty Odin , I Invoke thee**

Puissant Odin, je T'invoque

 **Ra!** **  
** **Let your lighting split the sky**

Laisse ta lumière déchirer le ciel

 **Nis!** **  
** **Son of Wotan swing your hammer**

Fils de Wotan, fais tournoyer ton marteau

 **WOOARGH!** **  
** **Bring it on!**

Fais rugir !

Un premier éclair déchira le ciel tandis que la magie échappait totalement au contrôle de Merlin. Mais ce dernier ne le remarquait même pas. Il était devenu esclave de son instinct. Et ce dernier était en pleine contradiction avec lui-même.

Dans le ciel, la tempête s'intensifiait à chaque murmure chanté par le sorcier.

 **Holy light shines in my eyes**

La Sainte Lumière brille dans mes yeux  
 **Thunder rolls all around**

Le tonnerre roule tout autour  
 **Lightning crashes from the sky**

La foudre déchire le ciel  
 **Harken to the pagan sounds**  
Obéissant aux sons païens

 **Io Taranis I invoke thee**

Oh Taranis, je t'invoque  
 **Wheel of thunder shake the land**

Que la roue du tonnerre secoue la terre  
 **Jupiter majestic eagle**

Jupiter, aigle majestueux  
 **Bring it on!**

Fais rugir !

Le vent finit par souffler les deux opposants, mais ces derniers étaient bien trop acharnés dans leur épreuve pour surpasser l'autre.

Reprenant son souffle, Mordred était épuisé. Mais il ne voulait pas abandonner, il voulait juste montrer à Emrys qu'il était digne de lui. Il voulait revoir ce sourire qu'il lui avait adressé lors de leur dernière rencontre.

Arthur était sûr de lui, même si ses jambes tremblaient. Tout pour Merlin. Lui rappeler qui était le chef, qui était son dominant.

Ne pas qu'il oublie les mots qu'il gémissait dans ses draps...

Les trombes d'eau s'écrasaient sur leur visage, mais ils ne les voyaient pas.

Le tonnerre sonnait un requiem funèbre dans leurs oreilles, mais ils ne l'entendaient pas.

Ils levèrent leurs épées, prêt à frapper à nouveau.

 **Io Taranis bring on the thunder**

Oh Taranis, fais rugir le tonnerre  
 **Let your lightning split the sky**

Laisse ta lumière déchirer le ciel  
 **Mighty Odin I invoke thee**

Puissant Odin, je t'invoque  
 **Bring it on!**

Fais rugir !

Alors que les deux armes s'entrechoquaient, un éclair, plus puissant que les autres, frappa l'épée d'Arthur.

L'électricité se déchargea dans leur deux corps, attirée par le métal de leur armure, et ils se retrouvèrent catapultés sur plusieurs mètres en arrière.

Cela eut au moins le mérite de faire revenir Merlin sur terre tandis qu'il hurlait.

-ARTHUR !

Courant auprès de son roi, le serviteur ne réfléchit pas. Il se moquait d'attraper la foudre à son tour, il chercha à trouver le pouls de son maître.

Le soupir de soulagement qu'il poussa lorsqu'il sentit Arthur se remuer fut audible dans toute la cour.

Cherchant des yeux l'origine d'un tel phénomène, il put apercevoir le ciel bleu, sans une ombre de nuage. De la magie...mais qui...

Il finit par comprendre quand ses yeux bleu profond croisèrent ceux, terrifiés, de Mordred.

Et la voix du jeune druide, si triste, si douloureuse, faillit le faire vomir lorsqu'elle demanda dans sa tête.

« Emrys...pourquoi ? Pourquoi vouloir me tuer ? »

Le choc était à présent oublié.

Il avait fallu une heure à Arthur pour retrouver pleinement sa tête, mais à présent, il riait avec ses chevaliers, sous le regard toujours terrifié de sa femme.

Guenièvre était debout dans un couloir et regardait son mari avec un air soucieux. A ses côtés, Merlin qui ne disait aucun mot, ses yeux fixant le vide.

Il entendait sans arrêt les mots de Mordred dans sa tête, lui répétant sa propre section.

« Pourquoi vouloir me tuer... »

Il sentait ses yeux s'humidifier en se souvenant du regard blessé du druide.

« Emrys...pourquoi... »

Les yeux si bleus qui lui avaient transpercé l'âme...

-Merlin tout va bien ?

Revenant à lui-même, il lança un petit sourire à sa reine. Cette dernière le regardait, l'air inquiet. Elle était belle dans sa longue robe, une très légère couronne sur la tête. Et elle respirait pleinement la sagesse qui lui avait valu son rang.

Elle était mère de tous, veillant au bien-être de chaque domestique, chaque noble. Tous l'aimaient, Merlin le premier.

La belle métisse était sa meilleure amie, celle avec qui il pouvait tout partager...Sauf ses plus grands secrets.

-Oui ma reine.

-Guenièvre imbécile ! Je suis toujours Guenièvre ! Et ne me mens pas, je vois que tu vas mal...tu t'inquiètes pour le jeune Mordred non ?

La mention du nom tant redouté tira un frisson dans le dos du sorcier, mais il ne le montra pas.

Même s'il cherchait à ne pas y penser, tout son esprit était accaparé par le visage triste du druide. Et puis, il s'inquiétait.

Mordred était parti sans lui adresser un mot voir Gaïus. Il avait coupé son esprit, sa magie...comme s'il cherchait à effacer sa présence.

Et Merlin se sentait terriblement coupable.

-Un peu...

-Tu n'y es pour rien. Ils ont pas eu de chance, c'est tout. En même temps, porter des armures lors d'orages, ce n'était pas recommandé.

Le jeune sorcier fit semblant de ne pas entendre et ferma les yeux.

Il avait besoin d'être seul.

La nuit était rapidement tombée sur cet incident.

A présent, chacun festoyait pour célébrer le dernier jour des Douze de Yule, mais aussi la survie du roi.

Mordred demeurait absent, se faisant porter malade pour ne décevoir personne. Inquiet de son état, le roi avait tout de même demandé de ses nouvelles au médecin de la cour.

-Je pense qu'il est plus choqué que réellement blessé, votre altesse.

-Vous me rassurez Gaïus. Il est excellent, et sera sûrement un digne chevalier de Camelot.

Même s'il ne voulait pas le dire ou le montrer, Arthur s'était pris d'affection pour la jeune recrue. Mordred lui rappelait un peu sa propre personne, mais aussi Merlin.

Il retrouvait dans les yeux glace du futur chevalier la sagesse étrange dont son ami était capable. Un petit quelque chose de douloureux...comme si le temps avait marqué son empreinte sur leur âme avant de marquer leur corps.

Cependant, autre chose inquiétait Arthur.

L'absence de Merlin.

Guenièvre lui avait dit que son serviteur avait été tourmenté par l'accident, et qu'il avait demandé à être dispensé de corvée ce soir-là, promettant de se rattraper le lendemain.

Arthur songeait qu'il devait être au chevet de Mordred, veillant sur son sauveur.

Cette fois encore, une jalousie malsaine s'insinua dans son cœur, mais il préféra la chasser.

Merlin devait voir chez le chevalier le petit frère qu'il avait toujours voulu avoir...c'était un sentiment que le roi partageait avec chacune des nouvelles recrues.

Il choisit alors de profiter pleinement de la fête, sans se douter qu'il se trompait sur bien des choses.

La lune était bien pleine en cette nuit sacrée.

Elle projetait ses rayons lumineuses sur toute la forêt, envoyant les ombres vers le sol. Entre les différents arbres se faufilaient une première silhouette.

Encapuchonnée, elle cherchait à rester discrète encore une fois, et cela la tuait assez de devoir mentir à ses amis, à son roi. Mais Merlin avait l'habitude de mentir désormais.

Pour le bien de Camelot.

Ce soir, il cherchait à retrouver un sens à ses sentiments, à comprendre sa magie.

Pourquoi le jeune Mordred le perturbait autant ? Pourquoi n'arrivait-il pas à haïr le jeune homme ?

Kilgharrah l'avait pourtant prévenu : le tueur du roi.

Mais le jeune druide semblait tellement innocent, et il regardait Arthur avec tellement d'admiration.

Il avait besoin de réponses.

C'était la raison de sa présence dans la grande clairière, un peu plus loin de Camelot. Seule une personne pouvait répondre à ses questions.

-Kilgharrah ! J'ai besoin de vous !

De longues minutes passèrent avant qu'un grondement retentisse dans toute la clairière. Merlin grimaçait, il devait revoir la discrétion avec le vieux dragon.

La créature sage se posa sans finesse aucune et sourit à son dragonnier.

-Bonsoir jeune sorcier. Que me vaux le plaisir de ton appel ?

-Mordred est revenu à Camelot. Je l'ai invité à venir...

La grimace du dragon suivi de son grognement fit frissonner Merlin. Mais le jeune magicien tint bon.

-Qu'as-tu fait...ne t'aies-je pas prévenu de sa destinée ? Tant qu'il sera vivant, il sera un danger pour Arthur...

-Mais il est si innocent. Kilgharrah, êtes-vous certain que le futur ne peut être modifié ?

-Souviens-toi de Morgane, jeune sorcier... Ne t'avais-je pas prévenu qu'elle finirait par choisir le côté obscur ?

Merlin se mordit les lèvres. C'était sa faute si son ancienne amie avait choisi d'haïr son frère. S'il lui avait parler de ses propres pouvoirs, il était certain que la jeune femme serait une de leur alliée.

-Souviens-toi jeune sorcier, reprit le vieux dragon, Mordred doit mourir pour qu'Arthur vive.

Dans un battement d'aile féroce, la créature mythique disparut dans le ciel.

Merlin resta un instant silencieux, réécoutant dans sa tête les paroles du dragon.

Il n'arrivait pas y croire cette fois. Vraiment, il sentait que le monstre lui mentait, ou lui cachait quelque chose.

Se retournant, il s'arrêta net.

Derrière lui, Mordred était immobile, l'air profondément choqué.

Avait-il tout entendu ?

-Je...je serais...un danger pour mon roi ?

Ah oui...il avait tout entendu.

Merlin fit un pas en avant, tendant la main pour la poser sur l'épaule du futur chevalier, mais ce dernier la repoussa.

-Non...Emrys, j'en suis incapable. JAMAIS ! Tu entends ! JAMAIS je ne tuerais mon roi !

Il se mit à courir en direction de la forêt, disparaissant dans les ombres.

Merlin resta immobile quelques secondes, complètement perdu.

Pourquoi avait-il la sensation que tout allait trop vite ?

Il n'avait pas voulu que Mordred apprenne la prophétie du vieux dragon. Et d'ailleurs, en quoi les paroles du lézard volant était certaines ?

Certes, il était rempli de sagesse, mais de là à pouvoir tout commander.

Non. Merlin devait expliquer à Mordred tout ce qu'on lui avait dit.

C'est avec cette résolution qu'il choisit de partir à la suite du druide.

La forêt était encore sombre, le sol gelé craquait sous les pas de Merlin. Ce dernier cherchait désespérément la trace de son ancien sauveur. Il voulait s'expliquer, s'excuser...

Il en était certain désormais, Mordred ne pourrait pas tuer Arthur. Un être aussi innocent ne pouvait pas être mauvais.

Car Mordred était l'innocence incarnée. Il avait ce petit quelque chose qui donnait envie de le protéger, comme un frère un peu craintif s'émerveillant pour le monde autour de lui.

Écartant des branchages, le sorcier finit par arriver devant une source qui s'écoulait paisiblement dans cette partie de la forêt.

Assise au bord de l'eau, la même étrange femme se tenait, celle qu'il avait aperçu le premier soir de Yule. Dans ses bras se tenait toujours le bébé cornu qui gazouillait tranquillement, entouré par les rares oiseaux qui restaient dans ces bois durant l'hiver.

La jeune demoiselle avait une peau blanche et les mêmes cheveux que la vieille femme de Samhain, mais ils semblaient virés vers le blond. Elle était magnifique, habillée dans une robe d'un vert somptueux, clair comme le feuillage du prochain printemps. Elle berçait l'enfant dans ses bras, lui murmurant des mots doux. Soudain, elle le posa sur un petit berceau fait de feuillage et s'adressa à Merlin en souriant.

-Bonsoir Emrys. Je ne pensais pas te revoir avant le prochain sabbat.

-Qui êtes-vous...pourquoi ne pas répondre ? Pourquoi toute cette mise en scène ?

-Mais tu sais qui nous sommes. Nous appartenons à la forêt autant que toi, sauf que la forêt nous appartient également. Esprit parmi les esprits, songe parmi les rêves. Nous sommes l'éphémère et le renouveau. Le Lord et la Lady.

Elle s'inclina doucement pour ramasser une fleur et elle la coinça dans ses cheveux, toujours aussi souriante. Merlin fut frappé par sa beauté, mais aussi par la signification de ses paroles. Face à lui se tenait alors les premiers des esprits...mais il n'arrivait pas mettre des noms sur eux. Quelque chose le bloquait.

-Tu n'y crois pas encore assez, et tu n'es pas prêt à y faire face. Ton destin ne fait que commencer, souviens-toi.

-Mais, mon destin est de protéger Arthur...

-Oui. Cela est la première pièce avec laquelle tu as joué. Et je peux te dire que nous sommes tous très fier de toi...seulement, un trésor ne se compose jamais d'une seule pièce. D'autre sont autant une nouvelle face...

Merlin en eut le souffle coupé. Encore des parties de lui qu'il ignorait. Ainsi, il devait vivre avec d'autre personne, avec qui il partageait une même destinée. Un nom lui vint rapidement en tête.

-Mordred...

-Ah, ce jeune homme est charmant...vraiment, il est d'une beauté rare, autant par son visage que par son âme.

-Mais, Kilgharrah a dit...

-Oublie ce vieux ronchon de lézard déplumé, rit l'esprit féminin. Je te l'ai déjà dit...le futur n'est jamais écrit à l'avance, et ceux possédant le don de voir l'avenir essaie toujours de l'arranger selon leurs désirs. Pas forcément pour le bien de tous, mais au moins pour leur propre bien.

La demoiselle s'approcha alors, malicieuse.

-Et puis...si j'ai bien vu l'accident, l'éclair n'a pas frappé Mordred, mais Arthur. Vois-le, ta propre magie cherche à protéger le druide, et non plus le roi. Écoute cette partie de toi que tu cherches à taire...

Elle s'approcha encore et planta son regard d'un vert fluorescent dans les pupilles bleues de Merlin.

-Le jeune druide possède ce type d'âme qui peut être soit blanc, soit noir. Aide-le, conseille-le...ne reproduit pas l'erreur que tu as faites avec Morgane. Seule, cette dernière bêtise peut être réparée, alors que si Mordred rejoint la magie des ténèbres, alors le futur que prédit Kilgharrah sera juste.

S'éloignant, l'étrange femme récupéra son enfant et commença à s'éloigner du jeune sorcier qui était perdu dans toutes ces révélations. Il entendit tout de même le dernier conseil de l'esprit.

-Guide le vers ta Lumière, ou tu passeras à côté du plus grand bonheur que la vie offre...

Revenant à la réalité, Merlin ne bougea plus. Tout ce que lui avait dit l'esprit raisonnait dans son cœur, dans son âme.

Il sursauta lorsqu'une branche craqua derrière lui, et il se retourna vivement. Mordred le regardait, les yeux embués de larmes, l'air totalement perdu.

Le jeune druide s'approcha, timidement, respirant fort par sa course. Il prit alors une grande respiration et commença à parler, très vite.

-Tu le crois Emrys ? Ce dragon...tu penses comme lui n'est-ce pas ? C'est pour cela que tu me hais...je le sens. Ta magie me cherche, mais tu me fuis. Pourtant, jamais je ne tuerais mon roi...Arthur est...il est tout ce dont j'ai toujours rêvé ! Un grand frère protecteur...je lui dois la vie déjà ! A lui, mais aussi à toi ! Et à Dame Morgane, et même à la Reine ! Je n'ai pas oublié Emrys ! Je n'ai RIEN oublié.

Le petit ton accusateur rappela à Merlin sa tentative d'arrêter la fuite de Mordred, des années auparavant. Il avait voulu que le jeune druide se fasse attraper, puis tuer. Il avait cherché à écouter le vieux dragon...Et il s'en voulait encore aujourd'hui.

Mais la voix douce de Mordred le ramena à la réalité.

-Mais même cela, je te l'ai pardonné Emrys. Car tu es aussi ce frère précieux, ce modèle qui me pousse à donner le meilleur de moi-même. Alors que tu me haïsses...Cela me tue Emrys.

Les larmes avaient commencé à couler le long des joues du jeune serviteur, surprenant le jeune chevalier.

Alors, pour la première fois depuis des années, Merlin réussit à faire éclater le poids qu'il portait sur les épaules.

S'effondrant sur le torse du jeune homme qui était plus grand que lui, il ne retint plus ses larmes...et il demanda pardon.

Pardon pour le mal qu'il lui avait fait.

Pardon pour avoir perdu Morgane.

Pardon pour avoir trop souvent choisi Arthur, oubliant le bien-être de sa propre communauté.

* * *

Voici pour le troisième chapitre !

Je remercie tout ceux qui me laisse des review ! Et j'en profite pour faire la pub d'un de mes groupes préférés : OMNIA et la sublime musique "Taranis Jupiter"

J'espère que vous l'aurez apprécier ! Et merci pour tout !

A mercredi prochain !


	4. Une colère pour Imbolc

Bonjour à tous.

Je viens ici pour ma première fanfiction sur cette univers "Merlin". J'espère que cela vous plaira.

N'hésitez pas à poster des reviews !

 **Résumé** :

Merlin est à Arthur. Arthur est à Merlin. Mais lorsqu'Arthur choisit la Couronne, Merlin se retrouve seul. L'appel de la Magie est de plus en plus forte en lui, tout comme la solitude. Mais sa rencontre avec un jeune chevalier le perturbe bien plus qu'il ne le pense. Serait-ce une nouvelle pièce d'un plus grand trésor ?

 **Rated** : K+ pour relation sexuelle sous-entendu, thème obscur.

 **Langue** : Français

 **Genre** : Romance/Angst

 **Pairing** : Merlin/Mordred et Arthur/Gwen essentiellement. Mention de Merlin/Arthur

Chaque chapitre sera publié le mercredi dans l'après-midi !

 **Réponse aux reviews** :

 **Sakurako** : Bienvenu sur cette fanfiction :D Très heureux que cela te plaise :) Surtout de t'avoir fait rire! S'il y a bien quelque chose qui me fait défaut, c'est la comédie! J'ai du mal avec les passages drôles mdr En tout cas, merci pour cette review qui est vraiment sympathique !

 **HarryPotterEtLesDiffrentMonde** : Content que ce chapitre t'aies plu ! Voici la suite !

 **fandemerlin** : Toujours avec moi ? C'est très gentil de suivre avec autant de patience :D Merci encore !

 **BluElectre** : Ce chapitre t'a plu alors :) c'est vraiment génial alors :) Arthur a un début de fantasme sur Mordred et Merlin à ses ordres...peut-être un psychopathe c'est certain...mais il est surtout amoureux de son serviteur...et il a du mal à l'oublier comme dans toutes relations. La trahison ne va pas arriver tout de suite mais bien après ! Faudra être patiente ! Et pour les réserves, je m'en excuse...j'avoue que j'essaie de suivre l'ambiance de la série sans toujours de grand succès ! J'essaierai de faire mieux la prochaine fois !

Si vous aimez les univers sombres, mélangeant sexe et sang, vampire et meurtre, mais aussi l'univers de Glee, je vous invite à lire mon autre fanfiction **"Le Cercueil Vide"** :D Attention c'est du M

Bonne lecture :D

* * *

Merlin était de bonne humeur aujourd'hui. Cela lui arrivait de plus en plus souvent depuis que les jours rallongeaient...il se sentait rempli d'énergie nouvelle.

Il s'était même réveillé en avance pour pouvoir profiter du soleil en ce 1er Février. Certes, l'air était froid, et le sol encore recouvert de gel, mais Imbolc était là...donc les beaux jours allaient revenir !

En descendant aux cuisines, il avait croisé plusieurs servantes se préparant pour la journée ensoleillée. Toutes avaient le rouge aux joues à cause du froid, et Merlin ne pouvait s'empêcher de trouver cela charmant. Aujourd'hui, il était prêt à tomber amoureux des femmes ! Ce qui était assez étrange d'ailleurs...car il n'avait été attiré que par les hommes jusqu'à maintenant : Will...Arthur...

Il trouva bien vite la réponse en lui : Imbolc.

Ce soir, on célébrait les femmes et leur beauté !

Le jeune sorcier avait hâte de pouvoir revoir l'esprit féminin, ne serait-ce que pour discuter avec elle du symbolisme de la femme dans ses croyances.

Ce soir, la Déesse Mère se reposait de son accouchement et le petit Dieu Cornu prenait des forces.

Le renouveau allait envahir toute la forêt.

Transportant le plateau du petit déjeuner du roi, le valet esquivait tant bien que mal la foule de serviteurs qui se pressait autour de lui.

Ils étaient incapable d'attendre l'heure de rendez-vous pour les ordres.

-Non...Georges, je t'ai dit qu'aujourd'hui, tu allais devoir être de service de repas. Suzanne, étant donné l'absence de la reine, tu vas allé aider les lavandières...et dis à Hector de t'accompagner, il y a vraiment beaucoup de linge à transporter. Doucement les autres...j'ai pas encore reçu les ordres du roi...Doucement !

Mais rien à faire, tous voulaient à tout pris savoir quels seraient leurs devoirs de la journée. Merlin commençait à légèrement paniquer...allait-il mourir ici, écrasé par une horde de servants en furie ?

Soudain, une voix s'éleva, empêchant le massacre.

-C'est étrange, il me semble qu'un liquide glissant a été répandu dans le hall. Il vaudrait mieux l'enlever avant qu'il n'y aie un blessé.

L'effet fut rapide. Il n'y eut bientôt plus aucun serviteur autour du jeune homme.

Ce dernier ouvrit les yeux (Quand les avait-il fermé ? ) pour apercevoir son sauveur. Aussitôt, un doux sourire apparut sur les lèvres de Merlin.

-Bonjour Mordred.

Le jeune apprenti-chevalier eut un large sourire et laissa sa magie sortir de son corps, entité invisible, pour entourer celui du plus âgé. Merlin répondit avec plaisir, se délectant de la sensation de sentir un magicien prêt de lui. Pourquoi avoir hésiter à soutenir Mordred ? Sa magie était aussi pure que le cristal.

Le plus jeune finit par répondre.

-Bonjour Emrys...

Emrys...Merlin aimait la manière dont Mordred prononçait ce nom. Il y laissait la magie s'y imprégnait.

Vérifiant que rien ne s'était renversé du plateau, le valet du roi poussa un long soupir de soulagement.

-Merci d'être intervenu, je me voyais mal parti...

-C'est normal.

-Désires-tu m'accompagner ? Je dois apporter son repas à notre Précieuse Reine...

Le druide fronça les sourcils.

-Je pensais que la reine Guenièvre était en visite dans le royaume voisin ?

-Oh je sais, sourit malicieusement le serviteur.

Mordred partit alors à rire doucement, se souvenant du surnom que l'on donnait au roi. Plongeant ses yeux dans ceux de Merlin, il eut une moue mesquine.

-Comment avez-vous fait pour garder votre poste avec tant d'insolence ?

Merlin allait répondre en riant...avant de se remémorer l'une de ses fonctions « particulières » auprès de l'ancien prince. Une ombre passa devant son visage, ce que ne manqua pas de remarquer Mordred. Mais le jeune chevalier ne dit rien. Même s'il s'entendait bien mieux avec Emrys, il ne voulait pas non plus risquer leur début d'amitié en se montrant trop curieux.

Il demanderait à Bran si ce dernier était au courant de quelque chose.

Devant l'absence de réponse, il préféra changer de sujet.

-Dites moi...je voulais justement vous voir...

-Je t'écoute Mordred.

Vérifiant qu'ils étaient seuls, le jeune druide put ajouter, l'air serein.

-Comme vous le savez, c'est Imbolc aujourd'hui...et j'aurais aimé savoir si...si vous aimeriez vous promenez dans la forêt avec moi ? Histoire de se ressourcer un peu...

Rouge pivoine, il était à croquer. Cela fit rire le sorcier qui lui sourit.

-Je vais essayer de m'arranger avec Arthur...mais cela sera avec plaisir Mordred !

Le jeune chevalier eut un immense sourire et fila au loin, saluant Merlin au passage.

-Donc...tu souhaites me laisser seul ? Encore ?

-Vous êtes un grand garçon, sire. Vous saurez vous débrouiller sans moi.

Dans la salle du trône, le roi était assis sur le trône, écoutant la requête de son ami. Car oui, cela faisait quelques temps que tout s'arrangeait entre eux. Lentement...mais sûrement.

Certes, il y avait toujours une tension entre eux, surtout lorsqu'ils se retrouvaient seuls dans une pièce...mais ils arrivaient à rire ensemble, ce qui était déjà un début.

Et puis...secrètement, Arthur nourrissait l'espoir que Merlin soit sien une dernière fois.

Même si Guenièvre prenait de plus en plus de place dans son cœur.

Soupirant, il posa sa tête sur une de ses mains, observant avec un léger sourire son valet.

-Et...pourquoi souhaites-tu avoir ton après-midi ? Flâner à la taverne ?

-Non sire...je laisse ceci à Gwaine. Disons que Gaïus aimerait que j'accompagne le jeune Bran pour cueillir des herbes. Je pense qu'il a peur de s'y perdre.

Arthur approuva avec lenteur. Il avait beaucoup apprécier le travail du jeune homme. Il était efficace, et avait une façon d'être qui lui rappelait parfois Merlin. Seulement, il n'était pas Merlin.

Enfin...si c'était pour Gaïus.

-Très bien...seulement, je me dois de te prévenir, Morgane a été aperçu dans les environs. Je ne sais pas ce qu'elle prépare, mais ma sœur peut être dangereuse. Hélas...mon père a fait d'elle un être imbu de pouvoir et cherchant la haine.

Merlin tiqua et eut un sourire intérieur. Arthur appelait Morgane « ma sœur » et accusait son père de la transformation de cette dernière. Se pourrait-il qu'il éprouve encore des sentiments fraternels pour elle ?

Le sorcier l'espérait vraiment. Seulement, pour l'instant, il entreprit de rassurer son roi.

-Ne vous en faîtes pas pour nous, Mordred nous accompagne pour assurer notre protection.

Cette nouvelle ne plut pas tellement au seigneur, qui ressentit une minuscule once de jalousie.

-Cela me plaît beaucoup de sortir avec vous deux !

Bran était tout simplement heureux tandis qu'il montait à cheval pour la première fois. A travers la forêt, accompagné par Merlin et Mordred, il regardait partout autour de lui, attiré par le moindre éclat de couleur.

Il était vrai que le paysage était bien trop blanc par endroit...mais de-ci et de là, quelques couleurs comme le vert perçait.

Mordred et Merlin le voyait agir comme un enfant en ricanant. Ils se parlaient par télépathie en le voyant faire.

« Il est mignon. On dirait un enfant à Yule... »

« Emrys, c'est un enfant. Il n'a que 17 ans »

« Toi aussi... »

« Oui...mais j'ai dû apprendre à mûrir plus vite pour survivre. »

Le visage du jeune druide s'affaissa tristement, et Merlin lui envoya une vague d'énergie positive pour le faire sourire.

« Merci Emrys. Tu dois savoir ce que cela fait n'est-ce pas ? De devoir lutter pour survivre... »

Merlin ne lui répondit pas, laissant son regard dériver vers Bran qui était parti plus loin le long du sentier. Bien sûr qu'il savait, il avait menti un nombre incalculable de fois...et tué si souvent que ses mains étaient éternellement rouges de sang. Il soupira profondément et sourit tristement à son ami.

-Je suis content de t'avoir rencontré à nouveau Mordred.

Un calme s'installa entre eux tandis qu'ils ne se lâchaient pas du regard, plongeant l'un dans l'autre par un échange muet mais sincère.

Soudain, un cri retentit, les tirant de leurs rêveries. C'était Bran. Redoutant une attaque de Morgane, ils se précipitèrent tous les deux, lançant leurs chevaux au galop. Ils retrouvèrent le jeune homme allongé par terre, se tenant la jambe en grimaçant. A ses côtés, son cheval broutait tranquillement, même si on le sentait tendu.

S'approchant en douceur, Merlin et Mordred finirent par descendre de leur monture.

-Tout va bien Bran ?

-Le cheval a eu peur de quelque chose...il s'est cabré et j'ai chuté...je...je crois que j'ai la jambe cassée.

S'agenouillant auprès du jeune homme, ils purent en effet constaté que l'os ressortait du membre et que ce dernier était recouvert de sang.

Grimaçant, Merlin se tourna vers le druide.

-Mordred...tu penses que tu pourrais...

Son ami lui lança un regard d'avertissement, qu'il balaya tranquillement.

-Ne t'inquiète pas...il ne dira rien.

Face à cette réflexion, Mordred haussa les épaules et posa ses mains sur la jambe blessée. Une lumière en jaillit, inondant le membre de chaleur. Bran le regarda faire, bouche bée. Rapidement, il put sentir sa blessure disparaître et sa jambe regagner sa souplesse et vitalité. Cependant, il fixait les deux hommes devant lui, un air étonné sur le visage.

-Vous...vous êtes...

-Un druide oui, sourit Mordred. Et Emrys ici présent est le plus puissant des magiciens, au service de notre roi.

Merlin rougit légèrement avant de sourire à Bran qui sentait les larmes lui montaient aux yeux. Le valet comprit rapidement pourquoi et lui ébouriffa les cheveux.

-Et non, tu n'es pas le seul à Camelot. Car toi aussi, tu es doté de capacités non ?

-Euh...pas...pas de magie comme vous...mais euh...Tout ce que je lis s'imprime dans ma mémoire et je n'oublie jamais rien.

Mordred dévisagea son ami avant de sourire et de l'aider à se relever. Se tenant tous les trois debout, comme de bons amis, ils sentaient qu'ils étaient en sécurité ensemble.

Le druide n'eut pas le temps de hurler. Pourtant, il avait remarqué le scintillement bien avant ses amis.

Un éclair de magie noire frappa Merlin et Bran qui tombèrent au sol, évanoui.

Et devant le seul survivant, droite et fière, se tenait une femme qui envoya des frissons dans le dos du druide. Sa longue robe noire voletait autour d'elle avec calme, animait par un vent imaginaire.

-Bonjour Mordred, tu te souviens de moi ?

-Lady Morgane...

Dans la clairière, le vent n'osait plus soufflé, les animaux ne disaient plus rien. Le sol recouvert de neige semblait s'immobiliser pour être certain d'être inaperçu. Sur le sol, les deux corps de Merlin et Bran respiraient, mais difficilement...il fallait faire vite.

Mordred jetait souvent des coups d'œil aux deux formes pour être certain qu'ils respirent, mais sa principale occupation restait la sorcière devant lui.

Elle avait ce sourire...celui du chat devant le canari. Et le druide n'aimait pas se sentir ainsi...il était certain que les plumes jaunes ne lui iraient pas.

-Je suis heureuse de voir que tu ne m'as pas oubliée.

Elle s'approcha, faisant se tendre le jeune homme. Certes, il ne connaissait pas la nouvelle Morgane...mais il avait entendu son roi lui raconter cette histoire.

L'histoire d'une femme déchirée par la haine, tourmentée par la tristesse...manipulée par Morgause la Sorcière.

Il avait vu les soupirs fatigués d'Arthur face au souvenir de sa sœur...et il avait tenu Merlin dans ses bras tandis que ce dernier pleurait d'avoir perdu une de ses meilleures amies.

Est-ce que cette magicienne savait le mal qu'elle causait ?

Sortant son épée, Mordred se mit en garde. Morgane eut un petit moment de retrait mais finit par sourire.

-Je vois...toi aussi tu es devenu un pantin de mon frère. Alors ? Qu'est-ce que cela fait de servir le meurtrier de sa famille ?

-Arthur n'a jamais tué de sorcier ! Cracha l'apprenti chevalier. Pas sans bonne raison !

-Il est le fils d'Uther, expliqua calmement la sorcière. Il a été élevé dans la haine de la magie depuis toujours...tu t'en souviens n'est-ce pas ? De cet homme qui n'a eu pour toi qu'un regard de haine alors que tu étais encore un enfant...

-Mais Arthur m'a sauvé ! Vous m'avez sauvé ! Morgane...vous étiez une dame si gentille...pourquoi vouloir tuer ?

-Je veux simplement venger mon peuple. Tu devrais le comprendre Mordred...que penseraient tes parents s'ils te voyaient servir le fils de leur meurtrier ? Chercherais-tu à les tuer une seconde fois ?

La femme lui sourit tout en s'avançant jusqu'à pouvoir le toucher de ses ongles longs et noirs. Elle lui caressa lentement le torse, puis remontant, elle entreprit de lui lisser ses cheveux qui tombaient en boucle sur ses épaules.

-Tes cheveux ont poussé...cela te va bien...

-Et vous on dirait des serpents. Vous ressemblez à une folle.

L'air siffla et la claque retentit.

La joue de Mordred se colora de rouge tandis qu'un filet de sang commençait à couler le long de sa bouche. Elle y avait été fort.

De son côté, Morgane écumait de rage. Elle n'avait pas su retenir son coup...et elle s'en voulait désormais. Mais il était trop tard.

Déjà, elle voyait Merlin qui commençait à remuer. Cet enquiquinant serviteur avait une résistance anormale à la magie.

-Réfléchis à ce que je t'ai dis...jamais un Pendragon ne changera.

Elle s'apprêtait à partir lorsque Mordred prit la parole.

-Il vous appelle « sa sœur » toujours, vous le saviez ?

Morgane s'arrêta quelques secondes avant de se tourner vers lui. Mordred avait le sang qui coulait le long de sa mâchoire, il devait avoir la lèvre fendue. Et pourtant il se tenait fier dans son armure de Camelot.

-Il tient toujours à vous, malgré tous les soucis que vous avez causé...est-ce là la pensée d'un monstre ?

Elle trembla légèrement avant de lui jeter un regard noir et de disparaître dans un tourbillon de neige.

Au même instant, Merlin se relevait doucement en se frottant la tête.

-Aïe...j'ai manqué un truc là non ? Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé ?

Il tourna la tête vers le chevalier et fut automatiquement attiré par le sang qui coulait lentement sur le menton. Il se redressa d'un bond, attirant son ami vers lui.

-Mordred ! Ça va ? Qui t'a fait cela ?

-Lady Morgane...

La peur traversa les yeux de Merlin tandis qu'il se mettait à chercher frénétiquement autour de lui.

-Où est-elle passée ? Mordred ! Elle t'a fait du mal ! Où est-elle ?

-Emrys ! Ça suffit !

La voix autoritaire du jeune homme suffit à apaiser le début de panique du sorcier. Ce dernier remarqua alors qu'il tremblait, mais sûrement pas de froid.

Il s'approcha alors et le prit dans ses bras. Aussitôt, il sentit son épaule se mouillait tandis que le druide restait figé. Il pleurait de peur et d'horreur.

-J'ai senti le mal...Emrys, elle est dévorée par le Mal.

-Non...c'est la solitude qui la torture...Calme toi...nous allons rentrer à Camelot. Je pense que tu as besoin de repos.

Ravalant sa salive, Mordred hocha la tête et entreprit de ranimer Bran. Le jeune homme finit par papillonner des yeux et les ouvrir. Regardant autour de lui, il essaya de se relever mais tangua facilement. Il se rattrapa à Mordred qui passa un bras autour de ses épaules.

-Oulah...que s'est-il passé ici ? J'ai la tête en compote...

Soupirant, Merlin choisit de lui raconter tout en rentrant vers le château.

Dans une sombre cabane, au fin fond des bois, un chaudron fumait dans l'antre de la cheminée. Des étagères remplies de bocaux au contenu douteux étaient accolées à des bibliothèques où s'entassaient des livres de magie noire.

Furieuse, une femme y pénétra. Sa magie déferla aussitôt dans toute la maisonnée, faisant exploser certains des contenants et même pencha un miroir accroché à un mur.

Aussitôt, une voix s'éleva de ce miroir.

-Hey ! Doucement !

S'approchant, la sorcière aux longs cheveux noirs dévisagea l'être qui s'y réfléchissait. L'apparence d'une femme aux cheveux blonds et aux traits tirés lui jeta un regard assasin.

-Si tu casses ce miroir, je vais disparaître totalement. Mon existence serait anéantie !

-Je sais ma sœur...mais ce jeune druide m'insupporte. Il voue un véritable culte à mon frère et...

-Et ce n'est pas la vérité. Finit Morgause.

Morgane blêmit et baissa le regard, ses poings se crispant. Le fantôme de Morgause eut un sourire mauvais.

-Je le sens...tu ne peux rien me cacher, et notamment pas le fait que ton frère te manque. Je ne sais pas ce qui s'est passé avec le jeune Mordred , mais cela t'a chamboulé.

-Arthur a fait de Guenièvre sa reine...une fille du peuple ! Un véritable mariage d'amour...Et non pas de convention comme Uther les chérissait. Peut-être...peut-être que le temps est venu de se réconcilier...

Le miroir trembla tandis que l'esprit emprisonné laissait éclater sa fureur en une pluie de scintillement. Morgane se tut aussitôt et la peur se lut dans son visage.

-Te rends-tu compte de ce que tu dis ! Tonna Morgause. Camelot nous a fait souffrir...roi, prince, valet...tous ont souhaité ta mort. Tu aurais été une victime de la folie d'Uther si je n'étais pas intervenue ! Sans moi, tu serais morte entre les mains du pire souverain ! Responsable de Génocide ! Pense à tes frères, tes sœurs...tous morts par une peur vaine !

Baissant la tête, l'ancienne pupille hocha la tête. Bien sûr qu'elle le savait... Morgause reprit alors.

-Pour le druide, ne t'en fais pas...il nous rejoindra. Nous n'avons pas le droit d'échouer sinon je resterais ainsi jusqu'à la nuit des temps. Remets-toi au travail !

-Bien...ma sœur.

Morgane regarda le carnage qu'il y avait autour d'elle. Plusieurs de ses herbes avaient été détruites sous son impulsion magique...elle allait devoir sortir ce soir.

Pour Imbolc, ramasser des plantes...peut-être que l'esprit de la Nature aurait pitié d'elle.

-Je ne reviens pas sur ma décision ! J'ai parole absolue ici !

La voix tonitruante du roi se répercutait d'écho en écho dans tout le château, faisant trembler les murs. Les serviteurs fuyaient la salle du trône où Arthur tenait audience avec les personnes les plus dignes de confiance selon lui.

Autrement dit ses chevaliers les plus fidèles comme Léon, Perceval ou Gwaine, le médecin Gaïus et enfin sa femme, Guenièvre, qui rentrait d'un voyage diplomatique et qui semblait bien fatiguée.

Mais c'était sûrement plus dû au fait qu'elle sentait que Camelot allait finir par s'effondrer durant son absence.

Elle soupira tandis qu'elle jetait un regard compatissant aux trois personnes présentement agenouillées au milieu de la salle.

Bran, Merlin et Mordred attendaient patiemment que le roi leur donne son ordre. Enfin...Bran et Mordred attendaient patiemment...Merlin s'était rapidement relevé, contestant la décision de son maître.

-Je vous interdis de me priver de la forêt !

-Et pourtant, c'est ce que je vais faire ! A partir de maintenant, il est formellement interdit pour quiconque de sortir des routes ou de l'enceinte de Camelot, sauf pour chasse et mission !

-Vous n'avez pas le droit !

-Oh que si! Je suis le roi ici ! J'ordonne et on respecte mes ordres !

-Vous vous entendez ? J'ai l'impression de revoir votre père !

Le silence se fit tandis que tous retenaient leurs respirations. Mordred envoyait des messages télépathiques à son ami pour lui conjurer d'arrêter, mais Merlin continuait de défier Arthur du regard.

Les yeux du roi étaient si froids que la neige à l'extérieur paressait chaude. Et lorsqu'il parla, c'était avec une langue pleine de venin.

-Je t'accorde ce soir pour te reposer de l'attaque. Mais à partir de demain, tu es bon pour une semaine de cachot Merlin. Je ne peux plus tolérer ton insolence désormais ! Il va falloir que tu retiennes où es ta place !

-Arthur ! S'exclama Guenièvre en le dévisageant étonnée.

-Non Guenièvre ! Je pense que Camelot a assez supporté de crise pour le restant de ses jours...alors ce n'est pas un valet incompétent et rebelle qui va faire sa loi.

Les deux hommes s'affrontaient si durement du regard que personne ne trouva quoique ce soit à rajouter. Arthur continuait de fixer Merlin quand il s'adressa à Léon.

-Faîtes un maximum de patrouille pour retrouver ma sœur. Et si vous la trouvez, je la veux vivante...sortez maintenant.

Les soldats saluèrent avant de partir en compagnie de Gaïus et de Bran. Mordred voulut rester encore un peu mais il sentit le regard du roi sur lui, aussi s'empressa-t-il de sortir à son tour. Seule restait la reine, mais Arthur régla bien vite cette affaire.

-Guenièvre, peux-tu nous laisser ? J'ai à parler à mon serviteur.

La femme lui jeta un regard noir avant de sortir. Le dernier coup d'œil fut pour Merlin...elle était sincèrement désolée pour lui. Son mari allait l'entendre...Et dès ce soir !

Quand ils furent seuls, Arthur descendit lentement du trône pour se retrouver face à son ancien amant. La tension était palpable...il y avait tellement de non-dit que l'air en était irrespirable. Merlin ne souhaitait pas parler...il était debout, figé, les poings serrés, les yeux fixant le sol.

Le blond tenta une approche.

-Écoute Merlin...

Le coup fut rapide, précis.

Lorsque le poing du serviteur s'écrasa contre la figure du roi, le temps sembla se figer pendant un court instant, comme si l'univers entier était choqué par ce geste.

Mais Arthur ne l'était pas. Il n'était même pas furieux...il était profondément désespéré. Mais il ne devait plus le montrer. Aussi accepta-t-il la colère qui émanait de son ami.

Merlin tremblait de rage, le coup était parti seul...mais qu'est-ce qu'il avait fait du bien ! A présent, il maudissait intérieurement le roi...ce maudit roi pour qui son cœur battait encore et qui l'oubliait !

-Vous...j'ai tellement...Tellement placé d'espoir en vous...et j'ai peur aujourd'hui. Peur de m'être trompé. Vous êtes aveuglé par votre jalousie...par votre haine envers Morgane...vous privez les gens de liberté...

Il grogna une dernière fois et entreprit de partir, cherchant à s'éloigner de cet homme qui commençait à le dégoûter. Mais la voix cassée de son ancienne moitié le fit s'arrêter.

-Oui je suis jaloux...mais j'ai peur surtout...peur de te perdre.

Se retournant, Merlin fit les larmes couler le long des joues du blond et cela lui brisa le cœur. Cependant il ne dit rien, attendant la suite.

-Je...je sais que je t'ai déjà perdu...que...que pour la bienséance, nous avons accepté...de renier nos sentiments. Mais plus les semaines passent, plus je te perds. Je le sens...tes regards pour d'autre, tes sourires fleurissant loin de moi...et ça me fait mal.

Le brun eut un reniflement de dédain.

-Parce que vous pensiez que je vais rester éternellement célibataire, me contentant de souvenirs ?

-Et bien...je crois qu'intérieurement, c'est ce que je désirais.

Un éclat de rire échappa à Merlin, mais c'était un rire sinistre.

-Vous me voyez vraiment comme un pantin parfois non ? Vous pensez que je ne souffre pas, moi, en vous voyant de plus en plus proche de Gwen ? Lorsque vous l'embrassez, ou lui lancez un regard doux, vous pensez vraiment que j'en suis insensible ? Non...mais je ravale mes larmes et j'avance...pour Camelot. Pour vous...car malgré tout, je continue à vous servir le plus loyalement possible, car je continue à avoir foi en vous.

Retournant vers la sortie, le sorcier lança une dernière fois.

-Malgré tout, je vous appartiens. Jamais vous ne me perdrez.

Alors qu'il allait franchir les portes, Arthur tenta une dernière approche.

-Merlin attends ! Pour les cachots...

-Non Arthur. Pas de traitements de faveur. Je ne suis qu'un valet incompétent et rebelle, ne l'oubliez pas.

Et il sortit, laissant un vide immense dans le cœur du roi.

Une véritable tempête soufflait dans la chambre de Merlin. Les commodes se renversaient, les rideaux se déchiraient et le feu dans l'âtre faisait facilement deux mètres de haut.

En pénétrant dans son petit refuge, le valet avait laissé exploser sa colère sous le forme d'une vague magique surpuissante. Autant avouer que les murs de tout le château avaient été secoué comme lors d'un tremblement de terre.

L'énergie magique avait bien entendu attiré Mordred qui avait pénétré bien vite dans la chambre pour le secouer.

-Emrys ! Arrête ! Tu vas attirer les gardes !

Mais Merlin ne l'entendait pas. Il était perdu dans sa magie, dans un univers de sorcellerie et d'énergie qui l'aveuglait pas sa rage.

Là, il n'était plus le serviteur...il n'était plus Merlin.

Il était l'Emrys, le Fils de la Magie.

Dans son esprit, son environnement ne brillait que par les particules de magie habitant en chaque chose. Il voyait les liens entre chaque dimension, chaque âme...devenant surpuissant.

Pourtant, une onde douce et scintillante vint caresser la surface de sa colère. Timide, une deuxième magie tentait d'apaiser la sienne.

Il la reconnut bien vite...la magie de Mordred.

Tendrement, il se laissa aller au toucher timide, mais sensuel que pouvait lui procurer le contact de leurs deux magies.

Ses yeux dorés s'éclaircirent, redevenant d'un bleu magnifique. L'orage se stoppa tandis qu'il revenait à lui et, épuisé, il manqua de tomber au sol.

Le druide le rattrapa, collant sa tête sur son torse. Merlin ne put s'empêcher de remarquer qu'il avait prit du volume grâce aux entraînements de chevaliers. Avec un petit sourire, il se lova contre ces muscles si tentants, respirant un parfum qui était différent de celui d'Arthur, mais tout aussi enivrant.

Soupirant d'aise, il finit par rouvrir les yeux et regarda Mordred qui affichait une mine inquiète.

-Tout va bien Emrys ?

-Oui...merci Mordred. Je...je crois que j'ai craqué.

Jetant un regard autour de lui, le sorcier put remarquer qu'un véritable carnage s'était répandu dans sa toute nouvelle chambre.

A part le lit, qui tenait encore miraculeusement droit, tout le reste était sens dessus-dessous. Fatigué rien qu'à l'idée de devoir tout ranger, Merlin poussa un petit gémissement plaintif. Il sentit le corps de Mordred se tendre sous lui.

« Voilà qui peut-être intéressant...Non Merlin ! Il a dix-sept ans ! L'abstinence te réussit pas... »

Repoussant doucement le plus jeune, le valet s'étira légèrement, cherchant la motivation de mettre de l'ordre. Mais il n'en avait vraiment pas le courage. Heureusement, Mordred vint à son secours en changeant de sujet.

-Ainsi, c'est là que loge le valet du roi...

-Ouais. Juste à côté de sa chambre. Arthur l'a décidé après notre rencontre. Je crois que le coup du lac l'a un peu chamboulé.

-J'avais remarqué...je...je suis désolé Emrys...pour les cachots je veux dire.

Merlin sourit doucement et passa une main distraite dans les cheveux de Mordred.

-Ne t'inquiète pas, je les connais bien.

Si le valet prit le silence qui suivit pour de la compassion, ce n'était pas forcément le cas. En réalité, Mordred cherchait à calmer les battements de son cœur. Ce dernier s'était affolé en sentant la main de l'Emrys dans ses cheveux.

Cela faisait quelque jours que le jeune druide ressentait cela, comme une connexion étrange avec celui qu'il considérait comme son modèle. Au début, il avait songé que ce n'était dû qu'au respect qu'il éprouvait pour lui...mais désormais, certaines choses commençaient à le hanter la nuit.

Il rougit en se souvenant de ces rêves éveillés de la nuit dernière où un Arthur et un Merlin s'occupaient de l'éduquer...

« Mordred, ne pense pas à cela maintenant ! »

Revenant à la réalité, il put saisir la phrase que lui adressait le brun.

-Que dirais-tu de sortir un peu ? Nous n'avons pas eu le temps de vraiment célébrer Imbolc n'est-ce pas ?

-Mais...et l'interdiction d'Arthur ?

Merlin, qui avait déjà enfilé une cape cachant son visage, lui fit un petit sourire énigmatique avant de lui adresser.

-Sache que la première règle pour sauver le postérieur royal de Camelot, c'est de ne jamais respecter ses ordres.

Sur ce fait, il sortit, rapidement suivi par un Mordred qui se contenta de retenir un rire.

Morgane était tranquillement en train de recueillir quelques plantes, même si elle restait sur ses gardes.

Elle avait besoin de refaire des stocks, notamment d'algues marines, mais une partie de ce qu'elle recherchait se trouvait près du château de Camelot.

C'est donc toute prudente qu'elle se tenait, faucille à la main, en train de chercher des perces-neige.

Seulement, elle finit par entendre des voix masculines, et c'est en toute hâte qu'elle partit se fondre parmi les ombres des arbres.

Sa surprise fut immense lorsqu'elle aperçut Merlin et Mordred en train de se sourire en silence.

Mais ce qui la surprit encore plus fut l'énergie magique qui émanait des deux hommes.

Est-ce que cela voudrait dire que Merlin avait de la magie ?

-Emrys, pourquoi tu m'emmènes ici ?

-J'aimerais te présenter quelqu'un...

Doucement, une musique s'éleva dans l'air, tandis que le vent venait chatouiller le visage du jeune druide.

 **Come little children**

Venez petits enfants  
 **I'll take thee away**

Je vais vous emmener  
 **Into a land of enchantment**

Dans une terre d'enchantement.  
 **Come little children**

Venez petits enfants  
 **The time's come to play**

Le temps est venu de jouer  
 **Here in my garden of shadows**

Dans mon jardin d'ombres.

Lentement, comme si on retirait un voile, apparurent une magnifique femme et un petit enfant qui marchait tranquillement.

Il respirait d'eux une paix immense et une énergie si douce, si profonde qu'elle envahit toute la forêt.

Mordred n'arrivait plus à détacher ses yeux de ces deux êtres merveilleux.

L'air était à présent rempli de particules magiques qui scintillaient comme une pluie d'or.

 **Follow, sweet children**

Suivez, doux enfants  
 **I'll show thee the way**

Je vais vous montrer le chemin  
 **Through all the pain and the sorrows**

A travers toutes les peines, et les douleurs  
 **Weep not poor children**

Ne pleurez pas, pauvres enfants  
 **For life is this way**

La vie est faîte ainsi  
 **Murdering beauty and passions**

De beautés meurtrières et de passions.

Merlin était tout sourire tandis qu'il saluait la dame aux cheveux de blés. Cette dernière répondit à son sourire et le salua en retour.

-Bonsoir Emrys...je suis heureuse de te voir accompagné ce soir.

Elle se tourna vers Mordred et le salua à son tour.

-Bonsoir jeune druide. Alors, te voilà membre de Camelot...le destin retrouve doucement une roue parfaite.

Le jeune homme était pétrifié, ébloui par l'esprit féminin. Il sentit alors un mouvement à ses pieds. Baissant les yeux, il vit le petit garçon qui lui tirait le pantalon de toile qu'il portait. Il remarqua les cornes de cerfs qui ornaient son front ainsi que le feuillage qui se mêlait dans ses longs cheveux bruns.

L'esprit masculin tendait les bras vers le jeune homme qui finit par le récupérer. Aussitôt, deux yeux d'un vert magnifique le fixèrent, et il se sentit voyager vers d'autre horizon.

 **Hush now, dear children**

Maintenant chut, chers enfants  
 **It must be this way**

Cela se fera ainsi  
 **To weary of life and deceptions**

Être las de la vie et des déceptions  
 **Rest now, my children**

Restez maintenant, mes enfants  
 **For soon we'll away**

Car bientôt, nous partirons loin  
 **Into the calm and the quiet**

Dans le calme et la tranquillité.

-Je suis vraiment heureuse de voir que tu as changé d'avis sur Mordred.

-Il n'est pas méchant, bien au contraire. Je sens en lui...cette bonté qui me fait espérer un futur meilleur pour tous. La même bonté que je sentais chez Morgane...

La voix de Merlin se tut, tristement. Lui et l'esprit féminin s'étaient légèrement éloignés, se rapprochant sans le savoir de l'endroit où Morgane se cachait.

Cette dernière se tendit en entendant son nom. Déjà, elle n'osait plus prononcé un seul mot en sentant l'énergie des deux esprits...Et puis la manière dont Mordred avait appelé Merlin...

« Emrys? »

-Tu t'en veux n'est-ce pas ?

-Tellement...je...je sais que je n'ai aucune excuse mais...si seulement je pouvais remonter le temps et changer ! J'aurais parlé à Lady Morgane de mes pouvoirs, on aurait partagé nos secrets...et je suis certain qu'elle ne nous aurait pas laissé. J'aurais dû écouté mon cœur...Et pas le dragon !

Les larmes coulèrent le long des joues de Merlin, et ce dernier les chassa d'un geste rageur. Il en avait assez de pleurer, il devait avancer désormais.

Pour Camelot, pour Mordred, pour l'avenir de la Magie.

Un petit rire cristallin lui répondit.

-Ah...les dragons sont vraiment spéciaux. Ils pensent avant tout au bien-être de leur peuple...à ton avis, si Morgane était restée à tes côtés, avec Mordred désormais, quelle serait la puissance de Camelot ?

-Le plus grand royaume de tous les temps.

-Et les hommes auraient fait de l'ombre au dragon. Voilà sûrement la vraie raison de son choix d'avenir. En éloignant Morgane et Mordred de toi, il aurait dispersé les trois plus puissants mages.

Soupirant, l'esprit féminin fit marche arrière pour rejoindre Mordred et son enfant.

Ces derniers s'amusaient tranquillement dans les bois mais s'arrêtèrent en apercevant Merlin et l'esprit revenir vers eux.

-Allez viens mon chéri...il est grand temps de rentrer chez nous.

Elle se tourna vers les deux hommes.

-Que l'esprit d'Imbolc vous illumine ce soir.

Elle fit apparaître deux colliers de brindilles tressées et les tendit à chaque magicien. Ces derniers reconnurent aussitôt le talisman.

-Les croix de Brigid, murmura Mordred.

-Ainsi vous serez toujours protéger.

Ils disparurent ensuite, laissant Merlin et son ami seuls dans la forêt.

-Qui étaient-ils ? Demanda le plus jeune.

-Ils ont tous les noms, chuchota le sorcier.

Merlin se tourna vers Mordred et lui prit le collier pour lui enfiler autour du cou.

Son souffle vint frôler la peau délicate du jeune homme, les faisant frissonner tous les deux.

Il y avait vraiment un soupçon de magie étrange entre eux.

Morgane les regarda s'éloigner.

Dans ses mains, elle tenait un collier portant la croix de Brigid, collier apparu devant elle, cadeau de l'esprit.

« Elle savait que j'étais là... »

Les mots de Merlin raisonnaient en elle. Il semblait tellement s'en vouloir. Elle comprenait peut-être mieux certaines choses.

Lui qui avait de la magie...il l'avait à la fois trahi, et protéger.

Manipuler par un dragon ?

Tout était confus dans sa tête.

Elle finit par partir, serrant tout de même contre son cœur l'amulette de protection.

Elle avait besoin de réfléchir.

* * *

Voici pour le troisième chapitre !

Je remercie tout ceux qui me laisse des review ! Et j'en profite pour faire la pub d'un de mes groupes préférés : OMNIA et la sublime musique "Taranis Jupiter"

J'espère que vous l'aurez apprécier ! Et merci pour tout !

A mercredi prochain !


	5. Un baiser pour Ostara

Bonjour à tous.

Je viens ici pour ma première fanfiction sur cette univers "Merlin". J'espère que cela vous plaira.

N'hésitez pas à poster des reviews !

 **Résumé** :

Merlin est à Arthur. Arthur est à Merlin. Mais lorsqu'Arthur choisit la Couronne, Merlin se retrouve seul. L'appel de la Magie est de plus en plus forte en lui, tout comme la solitude. Mais sa rencontre avec un jeune chevalier le perturbe bien plus qu'il ne le pense. Serait-ce une nouvelle pièce d'un plus grand trésor ?

 **Rated** : K+ pour relation sexuelle sous-entendu, thème obscur.

 **Langue** : Français

 **Genre** : Romance/Angst

 **Pairing** : Merlin/Mordred et Arthur/Gwen essentiellement. Mention de Merlin/Arthur

Chaque chapitre sera publié le mercredi dans l'après-midi !

 **Réponse aux reviews** :

 **BluElectre** : Salut salut ! Merci pour ce gentil message ! Certes, Morgana va avoir à réfléchir...Elle ne sera pas tout de suite bonne et gentille...il y a de la manipulation derrière! Et pour ce qui est du threesome...mystère !

 **Remus J. Potter-Lupin** : Salut :D Merci pour cette review ! Vraiment content que tout cela te plaise ! Je voulais donner un petit côté coquin à Mordred aussi oui :) Et très content de voir que tu connais Brigid et Cernunnos ! Tu as su cerner l'histoire ;) et il s'agit bien de la chanson d'Hocus Pocus ! Je me suis éclaté à écrire la partie où Arthur punit Merlin !

 **HaryPotterEtLesDiffrentsMonde** : Content que cela t'es plus ! Et pour le threesome...mystère mystère !

 **fandemerlin** : Super alors :) merci de ta fidélité !

 **titinesister** : Salut ma Puce ! Tellement heureux que tu me suives et que cela te plaise ! Je sais que tu l'aimes ce Merlin mdr Et qu'Arthur tu te plais à le détester mdr mais Morgana sera importante pour la suite donc faudra la supporter :P

Si vous aimez les univers sombres, mélangeant sexe et sang, vampire et meurtre, mais aussi l'univers de Glee, je vous invite à lire mon autre fanfiction **"Le Cercueil Vide"** :D Attention c'est du M

Bonne lecture :D

* * *

Le soleil brillait fièrement dans le ciel tandis que Camelot vibrait par tant d'intensité. Si on regardait l'ensemble, cela pouvait facilement ressembler à une ruche en pleine action, préparant le printemps comme il se devait.

Il y avait un être qui était particulièrement heureux en cette magnifique journée.

Merlin sifflotait, apportant le plateau du matin aux souverains. Enfin...plus particulièrement à la reine. Depuis l'histoire d'Imbolc, le serviteur n'adressait plus la parole à son roi.

Cependant, il restait docile, obéissant à tous les ordres donnés sans sourciller.

Mais aujourd'hui, il était bien trop content pour continuer à en vouloir à qui que ce soit. La fête d'Ostara était programmé pour la soirée, et c'était lui qui était chargé de la décoration du château.

Certes, il avait déjà beaucoup avancé, et seule la pièce du banquet manquait encore cruellement de fleurs et de guirlande de couleurs. Mais la reine Guenièvre lui faisait suffisamment confiance pour régler cette affaire.

D'ailleurs, ce fut la reine elle-même qui lui ouvrit lorsqu'il frappa. Elle lui sourit immédiatement et le fit entrer sans tarder. Elle l'aida à déposer le plateau sur la table et le prit dans ses bras

-Très joyeuse fête du printemps Merlin.

-Vous aussi ma...pardon, toi aussi Guenièvre.

La voix du serviteur avait légèrement tremblé face au regard noir que lui avait adressé sa maîtresse. Malgré sa nouvelle condition, Gwen avait beaucoup de mal à se faire au vouvoiement, surtout de la part de Merlin.

Elle avait « ordonné » à son ami de rester au tutoiement lorsqu'ils étaient seuls.

Et c'était au jeune serviteur d'avoir du mal à rester familier avec sa reine.

-Alors mon cher, que m'apportes-tu de beau ce matin ?

Présentant les mets choisis par ses soins, Merlin les déposa sur la table.

-Salade de pissenlit et d'orange accompagné de graine de tournesol, jus de fruit du printemps et légère omelette fleurie...pour votre mari, j'ai également pris de l'hydromel d'Ostar...de Printemps.

Amusée, Guenièvre le regarda intensément tandis qu'il rougissait, tentant maladroitement de rattraper sa petite bourde. Si sa reine apprenait qu'il fêtait les cérémonies druidiques...elle comprendrait forcément...

-Tu es un sorcier n'est-ce pas Merlin ?

L'hydromel qu'il versait dans le gobelet inonda la table lorsqu'il lâcha la cruche. Le bruit sourd fit sursauter la reine et même le roi. Mais ce dernier poussa un grognement supplémentaire dans son lit, se rendormant instantanément.

Seulement, le serviteur n'osait plus bouger sous le regard intensif de son amie. Il ravala sa salive et demanda d'une voix tremblante.

-Que...qu'est ce qui te fait dire cela ?

-Hum...j'ai commencé à avoir des soupçons après la guérison miraculeuse de mon père. Pour pénétrer chez moi afin de déposer le remède, je ne voyais que trois personnes possibles car juste eux trois savaient que j'avais installé mon père chez moi : Lady Morgane, Arthur ou toi. Quand on a découvert la magie de Lady Morgane, j'ai pensé que c'était elle...mais des événements miraculeux continuaient de se produire dans l'enceinte même du château. Oh... souvent des petites choses infimes...mais qui me sautaient aux yeux.

-Mais...ceux ne sont que des suppositions n'est ce pas ?

Merlin essayait d'éponger la table tout en fuyant les yeux à présent malicieux de Gwen.

-En effet...des suppositions. Toutefois, j'ai vu certaines de mes idées trouver un chemin depuis l'arrivée de Mordred. Mordred étant tout simplement le jeune druide que nous avons sauvé il y a quelques années et que tu protèges comme la prunelle de tes yeux. Enfin, la réaction que tu as eu lorsque je t'ai posé l'évidence a confirmé tous mes soupçons. Qu'as-tu à dire pour ta défense ?

-Euh...je...je...

Le sorcier était aussi pâle qu'un mort. Toute la peur qu'il avait accumulé depuis des années ressortait d'un seul coup. Il releva les yeux pour croiser ceux de Gwen qui étaient rieurs, bien qu'inquiets.

Il reprit sa respiration, essayant de reprendre quelques couleurs. La jeune femme posa une main douce sur l'épaule de son camarade.

-Merlin...je ne voulais pas te terrifier. Excuse-moi...j'avoue que cela m'étonne de toi. Pourquoi as-tu voulu apprendre la magie ?

-Je...je n'ai jamais voulu l'apprendre...je suis né avec...Comme Morgane. Comme Mordred.

Reprenant lentement sa respiration, Merlin dut s'asseoir pour mettre de l'ordre dans ses pensées. Il se tourna vers sa reine.

-Tu...tu n'as pas peur de moi ?

-Non. Bien sûr que non. C'est...disons que c'est difficile à avaler...et tu as toujours protéger Arthur n'est-ce pas ?

Un petit sourire naquit sur les lèvres du magicien.

-Tellement...et même toi. Et Uther. Et...

-Calme toi...

Gwen fit glisser le plateau vers son camarade, lui tendant les fruits.

-Mange...je suis désolé d'avoir amené le sujet aussi brutalement mais...je voulais que tu saches que tu n'étais pas seul. Tu as mon soutien...pour toujours.

Merlin avala un morceau d'orange avant de serrer la jeune femme dans ses bras. D'abord surprise, elle finit par lui rendre l'étreinte tandis que le jeune homme la noyait sous les remerciements. Une fois qu'il fut calmé, la métisse s'écarta un peu de son ami et posa son front contre le sien.

-Là...tout est fini. Ça va mieux ?

-Oui.

Un doux sourire apparut sur le visage de la reine, avant que cette dernière ne devienne joueuse en minaudant.

-Puisqu'on est dans la confidence...Mordred, il te plaît non ?

-GWEN !

Mordred se réveillait lentement dans son lit, situé au quartier des jeunes recrues. Ses yeux papillonnèrent d'innocence tandis qu'il s'étirait tranquillement.

Doucement, il se sentit envahi par une forme d'énergie puissante. Il la reconnut bien vite, c'était l'énergie d'Ostara, la grande fête du printemps. Un immense sourire vint illuminer son visage tandis qu'il s'asseyait dans son lit, le drap dévoilant son torse musclé par les exercices.

C'est à ce moment là qu'entra Merlin.

-Mordred, désolé si je te réveille mais...

Il s'arrêta en rougissant face au jeune homme dévoilé. Ce dernier eut un petit sourire sexy tandis qu'il se levait pour commencer à s'habiller...lentement.

-Tu voulais me voir Em...Merlin ?

Il s'était repris à temps, songeant que plusieurs chevaliers pouvaient encore les entendre. Mais ce n'était pas simple pour lui de réfléchir, pas quand l'Emrys se tenait près de lui, les joues rouge de gêne, avec un air aussi mignon qu'innocent.

Cela faisait maintenant trois mois qu'il avait retrouvé le sorcier, et il avait fini par comprendre ce qu'il ressentait pour lui : du désir.

Du pur désir.

Et l'avènement de beaux jours ne l'arrangeait pas, car avec la venue d'Ostara, il avait ressenti les effets de la sève qui doucement se réveille.

Et sa sève à lui se réveillait à la simple vue de Merlin.

Parfois, être druide pouvait être épuisant.

Il remarqua la langue du brun venir humidifier ses lèvres et il manqua d'avaler de travers. Ses propres lèvres le démangeaient...et le pire, c'est qu'il savait qu'Emrys devait être en proie à des tourments semblables. Pas forcément pour lui...mais la Nature était faîte ainsi.

Et la Magie était fille de la Nature.

-Oui...enfin...pas moi, mais le roi. Le roi veut te voir. Tout de suite.

Dans la salle du trône, Arthur parlait avec énergie, debout autour d'une table. Sur cette dernière, des cartes, et notamment une où il pointait un cours d'eau tout proche du royaume.

-Cela fait une semaine que des disparitions inquiétantes ont lieu le long de la rivière qui sillonne les prés à l'Est de Camelot. On ne retrouve rien des disparus, par même des vêtements ou du sang. L'hypothèse la plus probable voudrait que des bandits s'y soient installé pour détrousser les voyageurs et faire disparaître les corps dans les recoins les plus profonds de l'eau. Mais avec ma sœur dans les parages, je préfère prendre des précautions.

Il se retourna vers les trois chevaliers présents, ainsi que le jeune apprenti.

-C'est pour cette raison que je vous ai convoqué. Vous êtes les meilleurs chevaliers du royaume. Et le meilleur de nos espoirs pour le futur.

Il sourit à Mordred qui prit un air fier.

-Sir Léon, je vous confie le groupe, ainsi que le jeune Mordred. Vous mènerez le combat avec succès, j'en suis certain.

-Bien mon roi.

Tous sortirent, et Arthur put voir Merlin suivre le mouvement, le visage inquiet.

-Sir Léon attendait !

Les trois chevaliers présents dans le couloir, Léon Gwaine et Perceval, se retournèrent, ainsi que Mordred.

-Il y a un soucis Merlin ?

A bout de souffle, le serviteur prit une petite respiration avant de demander.

-Quand partez-vous ?

Le grand homme réfléchit deux minutes avant de répondre.

-Dans une heure, le temps de préparer le voyage et de sceller les chevaux. Nous ne partons pas loin, à quelques heures seulement de Camelot. Pourquoi ?

-J'ai remarqué que vous n'aviez plus de nécessaire de secours en faisant du rangement pour le roi hier. J'ai préparé un stock mais je pensais vous l'apporter que cette après-midi...il est chez Gaïus, sur la table principale. Prenez les en passant, cela vous sera utile.

Un sourire effleura les lèvres du meilleur chevalier de Camelot tandis qu'il mettait sa main sur l'épaule de Merlin.

-Qu'est-ce que l'on ferait sans toi hein ! Merci Merlin ! Bon courage pour la fête de ce soir, surveille qu'Arthur ne boit pas trop.

Il lui tapota ensuite la joue avant de partir le long du couloir, disparaissant dans un angle avec les autres hommes.

Mordred n'avait pas bougé lui. Il regardait Merlin avec un petit sentiment de jalousie. Lui aussi aimerait bien pouvoir toucher l'Emrys aussi librement. Pouvoir déposer ses lèvres sur cette peau pâle, si tentante. Fusionner leur magie en même temps que leur corps fiévreux.

Se mordant les lèvres, le jeune druide avait les yeux sombre de désir tandis qu'il fixait, sans plus se cacher, le corps du serviteur.

Merlin n'aimait pas qu'on le regarde habituellement. Mais le regard embué d'envie de Mordred sur lui le rendait toute chose...et augmentait la brûlure dans ses entrailles.

Il savait qu'Ostara signifiait le réveil du printemps, de l'énergie fertile de la terre. Et depuis plusieurs jours, son corps réclamait de l'attention tandis que ses pensées étaient de plus en plus tournées vers le jeune druide.

Il avait tant bien que mal essayer de refréner ses envies, se rappelant que l'âge était grand entre eux. Dix sept ans pour Mordred, vingt-cinq pour lui.

Mais sa magie lui envoyait souvent des images où le puissant adolescent le faisait sien.

Le servant avait toujours connu sa nature soumise, combien de fois Arthur l'avait exploité dans son lit, mais même là, il était surpris des besoins qui le prenaient.

Et là, qu'il se retrouvait seul face à Mordred.

Il allait craqué, c'était certain.

Essayant de reprendre constance, le jeune homme s'avança un peu, souriant avec une étrange ardeur au druide.

-Ta première mission...tu dois être fier. Sois prudent surtout...

Il avança une de ses mains pour caresser une mèche de cheveux qui pendait sur le côté du visage, s'attirant un grognement rauque. Il finit dans un murmure profond.

-Reviens moi vite...

La seconde qui suivit, il était plaqué contre un mur, les lèvres de Mordred dévorant sa propre bouche.

Si la surprise l'avait empêché au premier abord de réagir, il se reprit vite pour répondre au baiser avec plaisir, s'agrippant aux épaules fortes du plus jeune.

Mordred avait craqué.

Il ne savait pas si c'était le désir, la magie d'Ostara, ou même l'idée de ne jamais revenir d'une mission, mais il avait craqué.

Et il ne le regrettait pas.

Les lèvres d'Emrys avaient un goût d'absolu et d'éternité. Une douceur comparable aux boutons de rose.

Au début, il ne reçut aucune réponse et cela l'inquiéta, mais bien vite, il sentit l'homme se détendre dans ses bras et une langue taquine venir titiller ses lèvres.

En même temps, la magie du serviteur vint se mélanger à la sienne, faisant voler les dernières barrières de l'âge et de la peur.

Ils étaient faits pour cela, pour s'unir dans une parfaite symbiose de l'univers.

Pourtant, au bout d'un moment, le besoin de respirer se fit et le druide s'écarta. Entrouvrant les yeux qu'il avait fermé sans le vouloir, il faillit commettre un viol contre le mur.

Merlin était rouge de confusion et de gêne, les yeux voilés par le plaisir, les lèvres d'un rose meurtri...il était tout simplement magnifique.

Posant son front contre celui de l'Emrys, il lui murmura.

-Je reviendrai...je te le jure. Il n'est que le premier.

Sans rien de plus, il partit en direction de la salle d'arme, prêt à commencer à partir en mission.

Merlin resta seul contre le mur du couloir, l'âme encore perdue dans les méandres du plaisir. Tout son être était en feu à présent, mais il se contrôla pour ne pas ramener Mordred à lui et le supplier de le prendre contre le mur tout de suite. Il avait tout de même un minimum de contrôle.

Dans sa tête, le désir prenait la première place, son cœur battant la cadence d'un rythme endiablé.

Pourtant, alors qu'il filait pour reprendre son travail, il ne songea pas un seul instant à l'amour.

Aucun des deux magiciens n'avaient imaginé cela. Ils ressentaient du désir pour l'autre, sûrement à cause des Saisons et d'une attirance réciproque.

Chacun cherchant à combler un vide en lui.

Mais pas d'amour...il était bien trop tôt pour cela.

Les « au revoir » se firent rapides dans la cour du château. Le roi, la reine et Merlin saluant les quatre cavaliers qui s'éloignaient au loin. Guenièvre ne manqua pas le regard intense de Mordred sur son meilleur ami, ni la réponse muette de ce dernier.

Elle put voir un mélange d'affection et de peur, une pointe d'espoir mais surtout une étincelle de magie.

Soulagée devant ces deux regards réciproques, elle se promit néanmoins de tirer les vers du nez à Merlin.

Les quatre héros laissèrent leurs montures suivre le chemin tout tracé vers la zone des attaques. Tandis que les trois chevaliers discutaient en riant, Mordred était bien plus pensif. Il songeait à ce baiser intense qu'il venait de partager.

Son premier et extraordinaire baiser.

Le désir qu'il ressentait pour l'Emrys était si pur dans son esprit qu'il ne voyait pas comment résister à son retour.

Pourtant, il ne voulait pas précipiter les choses. L'idée d'être tomber amoureux du sorcier l'effleura à peine, mais il rejeta vite ce fait.

Il lui était impossible d'aimer un homme. La faute venait sûrement de l'énergie d'Ostara. Une fois que le printemps aura disparu, les battements de son cœur se feront de nouveau plus calme face à l'Emrys.

C'était sûrement cela.

Souriant pour lui-même, il finit par écouter les commérages des hommes devant lui.

-Et bien...on peut dire que cette mission tombe à pic ! Je commençais à rouiller.

-C'est à cause de tout l'alcool que tu ingurgites Gwaine.

Le rire de Léon, très discret, suffit à faire bouder le chevalier aux longs cheveux. Mordred retint son propre rire. Il n'avait pas envie de se mettre un seul de ces hommes sur le dos. Pour l'instant, il avait réussi à s'entendre avec tout le monde.

Mais comme tout être arrivant dans un groupe, il eut droit à son lot de curiosité.

-Dis donc Mordred, commença Perceval. Je me posais une question...Merlin, il t'intéresse n'est-ce pas ?

Le druide eut la décence de rougir jusqu'à la racine de ses cheveux. Il était donc si voyant que cela ? Il se reprit et bafouilla.

-Pas...pas vraiment...on...on s'entend bien c'est tout...et puis...je...je suis jeune pour assumer une relation...

-Je te parlais pas forcément d'amour, sourit Perceval. Tu aimerais l'avoir dans ton lit n'est-ce pas ?

Mordred n'osa même pas répondre, et se sentit tout petit sous le regard inquisiteur de Gwaine. Apparemment, ce dernier n'avait rien vu du tout...Et avait du mal à supporter l'idée qu'on lui vole son meilleur ami.

-Écoute moi bien demi-portion ! Tu fais du mal à mon Merlin et je t'arrache les yeux avant de te les faire manger ! Clair ?

-Lim...limpide...

C'est qu'il pouvait être effrayant le garçon lorsqu'il le voulait.

-Merlin ! Viens ici s'il te plaît...

Grommelant pour la forme, le jeune serviteur se retourna, finissant d'arranger la composition florale qui devait orner la table du roi pour la fête de la soirée.

-Oui ma reine ?

Il ne prit pas la peine de relever le regard noir de la jeune femme. Il avait autre chose en tête, notamment un splendide apprenti chevalier aux lèvres particulièrement savoureuses. Et puis ils étaient entourés par d'autres serviteurs.

-Hey ! Merlin ! La reine au sorcier ! Tu m'entends ?

Pris de panique à la mention de « sorcier », il revint immédiatement sur terre, jetant un regard éploré vers la métisse. Cette dernière eut un ricanement avant de prendre note.

-Au moins, je saurais comment t'obliger à m'écouter. Ceci à part...tu vas me dire ce qui t'arrive ?

-Je ne vois pas de quoi tu parles...

Guenièvre prit une profonde respiration. Parfois, juste parfois, elle avait envie de gifler cet empoté de meilleur ami. Il ne disait rien, ou presque, sur ses sentiments, se contentant d'être un objet pour Arthur.

Se calmant grâce à la vieille technique de la respiration, elle put sourire à Merlin et lui demander.

-Je parle du fait que tu es complètement dans la lune depuis le départ des chevaliers pour la mission. Tu as envie d'en parler ?

-Non...ça ira...

-Ce n'était pas une question. Tu as envie d'en parler. Et notamment parler du regard brûlant de Mordred à ton encontre.

Déglutissant difficilement, Merlin finit par avouer.

-Et ben...disons que...avant de partir...il...il m'a embrassé.

-Qui ?

-Mordred.

La reine s'arrêta quelques secondes, le temps d'assimiler la nouvelle. Elle allait pousser un cri aigu de bonheur lorsque Merlin l'arrêta par avance.

-Ça ne veut pas dire que je l'aime, ni qu'il m'aime. Comme vous le savez désormais...notre « particularité » nous brouille en ce moment les émotions. Je pense qu'il a agi plus par libido que par sentiments.

-Ah...et cela ne te gêne pas ?

Retournant travailler ses fleurs, Merlin eut un petit sourire satisfait. Les parfums qu'il avait choisi lui rappeler l'odeur naturelle de Mordred, mais les couleurs étaient celles des Pendragon.

-Non...Cela ne me dérange pas. Vous le savez ma reine...je sors d'une longue relation difficile, et j'ai encore du mal à penser à aimer à nouveau. Mais Mordred me procure du désir, du plaisir...un réconfort quand je suis dans ses bras, des brûlures dans mon ventre quand il me sourit...mais pas d'amour.

Il finit par se tourner vers son amie pour la découvrir rouge pivoine.

-Il y a un soucis ma reine ?

-Non...c'est juste que...c'est assez personnel non ? Bon...je vais plus te déranger. Finis ton travail !

Elle lui sourit avant de filer rapidement, sous le regard curieux du serviteur.

-Mordred, tu pourrais aller chercher du bois pour le campement ?

-J'y vais Sir Leon.

Le jeune apprenti commença à remonter le long de la rivière qui longeait la zone d'attaque. Les chevaliers avaient choisi de s'installer au cœur des lieux même, pour être certain de ne rien rater s'il devait se passer quelque chose.

C'est donc légèrement nerveux que le druide commença à s'éloigner des autres pour trouver du bois sec. Pourtant tout était calme.

Le soleil était haut dans le ciel, un léger vent soufflait à travers le feuillage des arbres...et un silence apaisant envahissait la forêt.

Cela fit tiquer Mordred.

Aucun animal ne faisait le moindre bruit dans la forêt. Prudent, il dégaina son épée et examina l'ambiance qui séjournait.

Il y avait quelque chose dans les bois qui l'espionnait. Il voulut aller prévenir les autres quand un craquement de branche le fit se retourner.

-Qui va là ?

-Ne t'inquiète pas, jeune Mordred...ce n'est que moi.

Et sortant d'entre les arbres, dévoilant son visage jusqu'alors caché par une capuche, Morgane fit son apparition.

Les deux magiciens se regardèrent longuement, jaugeant l'attitude de l'autre. Même si une arme ne pouvait rien faire contre la magie, le druide gardait son épée en main. Dire qu'il était inquiet était un euphémisme.

Face à lui se tenait la plus mauvaise des prêtresses de l'Ancienne Religion. Une femme que chaque homme craignait.

Mais pourtant , il ne sentait aucune malveillance en elle en cet instant. L'ancienne noble semblait plutôt gênée.

-Que puis-je pour vous Lady Morgane ?

Il avait parlé d'une voix qu'il s'était voulu assurée mais son arme tremblait légèrement.

La prêtresse s'avança doucement, levant les mains pour montrer qu'elle n'avait aucune intentions mauvaises.

-Je viens à toi pour m'excuser de la dernière fois. J'ai perdu mon calme.

-J'ai cru le ressentir en effet...grogna Mordred, se remémorant la claque de la sorcière.

Il leva un peu plus son arme, visant délibérément le cou pâle et délicat de la jeune femme. Cette dernière comprit le message et ne chercha plus à avancer.

-Que voulez-vous réellement ?

-Te prévenir...tu ne peux pas faire confiance en Merlin. Même s'il est l'Emrys.

L'apprenti chevalier eut un hoquet de surprise tout en blêmissant. Elle avait deviné. Elle savait pour la magie de Merlin.

-Il a cherché à m'empoisonner, poursuivit l'enchanteresse. Que penses-tu de cela ? Un ami qui essaie de vous tuer...peux-tu garder une confiance en lui ?

L'affaire du poison...bien sûr que Merlin lui en avait parlé.

Lorsque pour la première fois il avait laissé tomber son masque d'idiot pour révéler ses véritables émotions.

-J'ai confiance en lui, assura le druide. Car je l'ai vu pleuré sur ton sort. Il m'a raconté tout cela...Et combien il avait perdu le sommeil de t'avoir fait cela, à toi qu'il aimait presque comme une sœur. Mais que c'était le seul moyen de sauver des innocents...

Morgane le dévisagea, sans vraiment comprendre. De quels innocents parlait-il ? Voyant son air interrogateur, Mordred ajouta.

-Ta chère sœur ne t'a pas raconté ? Tu étais le catalyseur du sortilège...tant que tu vivrais, toutes les personnes de Camelot sombreraient dans un sommeil puis la mort...et toi la dernière. Ainsi Morgause aurait pu régner sans crainte, ni rivale.

-Tu mens ! Jamais ma sœur n'aurait fait cela...

-Parce que tu pensais vraiment Emrys capable de te tuer ?

Le silence accueillit cette question. Morgane était incapable de répondre. Elle avait toujours pensé que le serviteur avait tenté de l'assassiner par peur de la magie...mais elle savait désormais que ça ne pouvait pas être cela.

Est-ce que...cela pouvait être vrai ? Est ce que Morgause aurait pu faire une horreur pareille ? Non... et pourtant cela sonnait comme une évidence.

Elle leva les yeux, serrant contre son cœur le médaillon offert par l'esprit féminin. Elle soupira et eut un minuscule sourire.

-Tu as succombé toi aussi à la bonté de Merlin n'est-ce pas ? J'ai eu le même sentiment...il était comme mon frère par moment. Je comprends...

Elle se prépara à faire demi-tour, lorsque Mordred l'interpella.

-C'est tout ? Vous vouliez juste me parler d'Emrys ?

-Non...j'ai besoin de toi. Mais je ne veux pas te forcer la main. Je veux te prouver que je suis de ton côté...

-Rejoins nous alors. Emrys et moi. Pour le bien de Camelot...ta maison.

Morgane eut un moment de silence avant de répondre.

-Même si je le voulais, je ne pourrais pas revenir.

-Mordred !

Les chevaliers arrivaient, s'inquiétant de ne pas voir l'apprenti revenir. Quelle fut leur surprise en le voyant face à la pire de leur ennemie, l'épée toujours levé en sa direction.

Léon s'avança, dégainant son arme.

-Morgane...

-Bonsoir Léon. Heureuse de te savoir toujours en vie.

Le pire dans cette situation, c'était que la jeune femme semblait sincère. Elle les regardait tous les quatre avec une certaine nostalgie. Gwaine, l'arme dégainée, se présenta devant elle, l'air menaçant.

-Que veux-tu sorcière ?

-Simplement vous prévenir du danger. J'ai moi aussi entendu parlé des attaques ayant lui par ici. Je me doutais que mon frère allait envoyé des chevaliers...et malgré mon attitude, j'ai toujours une certaine affection pour les grands cavaliers de Camelot.

Elle s'avança jusqu'au bord de l'eau, effleurant la surface de sa magie.

-La créature que vous allait affronter est, d'après mes observations, une Jenny Greenteeth, une sorcière des marécages. Enfin...le terme « sorcière » est un peu juste, car il s'agit avant tout d'un esprit maléfique relié aux eaux. Le seul moyen de vous en débarrasser sera de la décapiter à l'extérieur de la rivière, sur la terre ferme.

-Pourquoi te croirons-nous ?

-C'est votre choix...

Elle sourit une dernière fois avant de saluer le jeune druide.

-Ravie de t'avoir revu Mordred.

Elle disparut dans un tourbillon de vent et de fleur.

Merlin frissonna.

Un étrange courant d'air venait de lui effleurer le cou, apportant avec lui un mauvais pressentiment. Il resserra son foulard, attirant le coup d'œil de Guenièvre.

-Tout va bien Merlin ?

La reine avait choisi de superviser le décor de la salle de réception, histoire d'avoir quelque chose à faire. Les délégations étrangères ne devaient arriver qu'une petite heure plus tard.

-Oui...juste...je sais pas, un sentiment étrange...et déplaisant.

Inquiète, Gwen s'approcha suffisamment pour lui murmurer à l'oreille.

-Ceux sont tes pouvoirs ? Ils te préviennent d'un danger ?

-Je ne sais pas...Mais je ne pense pas qu'on devrait s'inquiéter. Cela ne fais qu'une demi journée que les autres sont partis.

Soupirant de soulagement tous les deux, ils se retournèrent vivement lorsqu'une voix les héla.

-Et bien ! Ma femme et mon valet conspirant contre moi...jouerait-on une tragédie ?

Arthur venait d'arriver, l'air certain de lui, avec un petit sourire sur les lèvres. Alors que Guenièvre répondit à son sourire et venait l'embrasser, Merlin se raidit puis saluant sans conviction.

Le roi soupira et descendit des marches pour s'approcher de son ancien meilleur ami.

-Écoute Merlin...je...je suis désolé. Pour tout. Vraiment tout.

L'air surpris du serviteur faillit le faire rire. Certes, il s'excusait rarement, mais au moins il était sincère. Il choisit de poursuivre, avant que quelqu'un ne le coupe.

-Je sais que des excuses peuvent ne rien valoir...mais crois-moi, celle-ci sont plus que réelles.

Il posa une main sur l'épaule du brun et lui sourit avant d'indiquer la salle autour de lui.

-Regarde...je me suis complètement trompé. Tu es loin d'être un serviteur flemmard ou incompétent. Tu nous as réalisé la plus belle des décorations...tu es fait pour cela.

Finissant un éloge qu'il n'aurait jamais pensé faire, Arthur fut surpris lorsque son ami le serra rapidement dans ses bras.

-Merci Arthur...cela me touche énormément.

Mal à l'aise, le roi tapota le crane du serviteur avant de le repousser un peu. Mais une bonne chose venait de se passer.

En effet, les deux hommes s'étaient rendus compte que leurs cœurs étaient restés calmes pendant l'étreinte. Plus de sentiments parasites...juste de la tranquillité.

Il aura fallu cinq mois pour passer outre...mais le résultat était le meilleur possible.

Soudain, une trompette retentit dans tout le château, immobilisant les personnes présentes.

-Que se passe-t-il ? Hurla Arthur pour couvrir le bruit assourdissant de l'instrument.

Un serviteur arriva en courant, un instant paniqué.

-Sire ! Sire ! Ceux sont les chevaliers !

-Ben quoi les chevaliers ?

-Ceux qui sont partis ce matin ! Ils viennent de revenir !

Merlin sentit son cœur battre la chamade. Il avait la sensation que quelque chose de mauvais s'était passé...

Le roi, exaspéré, finit par demander d'une voix autoritaire.

-Ils sont revenus et ? On ne sonne pas la trompette pour rien ! Parle !

-Il y a un blessé grave...la jeune recrue.

La seconde suivante, Merlin était déjà dans le couloir, courant pour revoir Mordred !

-Place, place !

-Posez le sur la table.

L'agitation qui régnait dans le laboratoire de Gaïus prenait le vieil homme de cour. Il ne s'attendait absolument pas à voir une recrue en si mauvaise état. Et surtout, le regard paniqué de Merlin lui faisait du mal. Il semblait très attaché au jeune homme.

-Merci c'est bon les enfants, dit-il en s'adressant à Léon, Perceval et Gwaine qui venaient de déposer le blessé. Maintenant écartez-vous que je l'examine.

D'un geste tant de fois répété, il ôta le reste de cote de maille qui pendait mollement et déchira la chemise ensanglantée.

Rapidement, il put constater la raison d'autant de sang. Une large morsure se dessinait sur l'épaule gauche, découpant profondément la chair jusqu'au muscle. Des flots de liquide vital s' échappait. La priorité était donc de stopper l'hémorragie.

-Merlin ! Viens m'aider...

Mais le jeune homme était tétanisé. Cet homme qui était couché sur la table, mourant, était le même qui lui avait pris un baiser brûlant quelques heures auparavant.

C'était une situation surréaliste à ses yeux.

-Merlin !

Le jeune homme sursauta, avant de répondre à Gaïus.

-Quoi ?

-Viens appuyer ici pendant que je vais chercher de quoi refermer la plaie ! Par tous les dieux, que s'est-il passé ?

Il venait de s'adresser à Léon. Ce dernier venait de commencer son rapport au roi, aussi se répéta-t-il pour informer le médecin.

-Nous venions de finir de parler à Morgane. Oui c'est une autre histoire mais je vous le dirais plus tard.

Il s'était senti obliger de le rajouter en voyant le visage de Merlin et de Gaïus se décomposer. Il reprit rapidement

-Donc, après cela, on a commencé à chercher la raison des disparitions. Et on s'est rapidement fait attaqué...pas par des bandits hélas...mais par une Jenny Greenteeth...

La reine, qui était restée en retrait, étouffa un petit cri d'horreur. Comme tous les villageois, elle connaissait ses monstres de marais qui enlevaient les personnes pour les dévorer jusqu'aux os. C'étaient des monstres redoutables, maîtrisant de surcroît une magie horrible et visqueuse. Léon lui jeta un regard compatissant et reprit son récit.

-Le combat a commencé de manière inégale. Elle restait sur un rocher au bord de l'eau, pouvant ainsi plonger à tout moment dans l'eau pour s'y cacher. Pour attaquer, elle jetait des sorts pour nous attirer dans l'eau. On pensait ne pas s'en sortir quand le jeune Mordred a choisi de se laisser faire. Il a été touché par un sortilège et est allé se coller contre le rivage. Le monstre en a profité pour se jeter sur lui et le mordre violemment, mais c'était une ruse. Mordred l'a attrapé et l'a tiré d'un coup sec hors de l'eau. J'ai pu lui trancher la tête aisément par la suite...mais comme vous le voyez...

Il ne put finir sa phrase, complètement chamboulé par la situation. Gaïus, possédant désormais toutes les cartes en mains, fit sortir tout le monde, exception faîte de Merlin qu'il garda prêt de lui.

-Je ne sais pas si je vais réussir à le sauver. Les Jenny Greenteeth possèdent des mâchoires terriblement puissantes, et celle qui l'a attaqué à perforer une artère. Je ne sais pas comment il a pu survivre jusqu'ici...

-Je...je peux l'aider peut-être ? Le soigner par la magie, proposa Merlin.

-Impossible...la morsure d'une de ses créatures annule tout traitement magique...il va devoir se battre de lui même.

Merlin et Gaïus s'affairèrent autour du malade pendant deux heures. Lorsque ce temps là fut écoulé, le médecin put respirer.

-Bien...nous avons réussi à refermer la plaie...mais il a perdu beaucoup de sang. Je pense que s'il survit à cette nuit...il s'en sortira. Sinon...

-Je vais rester auprès de lui, se proposa automatiquement Merlin. Allez prévenir Arthur que je ne pourrais pas assister à la fête ce soir.

-Merlin...es-tu certain que ?

-Plus que certain. Dépêchez vous Gaïus !

Le vieil homme sortit, le laissant seul avec Mordred toujours au bord de la mort.

Le sorcier prit la main du blessé, la serra le plus fort possible.

-Hey...Mordred. Je sais que tu m'entends...dis...tu vas pas partir maintenant n'est-ce pas ?

Le silence seul lui répondit. Serrant encore plus fort le membre, le brun haussa un peu la voix.

-Tu m'avais promis que ce baiser n'était que le premier ! Si je peux même pas avoir confiance en toi !

Grognant, Merlin s'avança vers le blessé et le regarda dormir...

Les heures passèrent, mais le jeune homme ne bougea pas. Même lorsque Guenièvre vint lui proposer de le remplacer pour qu'il se repose, Merlin refusa.

-Non...je ne peux pas te laisser t'éloigner d'Arthur. Lui aussi doit être surveillé...

-Tu tiens vraiment à lui. Observa la reine.

Merlin sourit et la laissa partir sans répondre.

Tenir à Mordred...un peu oui. Il le désirait plus que tout, il n'arrivait pas à imaginer son existence sans l'embrasser à nouveau.

Lentement, il le recoiffa avec une étrange tendresse, et se mit à fredonner pour le bercer.

C'était une chanson qui selon lui, allait parfaitement à la situation. Peut-être parce qu'il compensait à comprendre ce sentiment qui l'habitait.

Mais il refusait de l'admettre.

 **Ich grub meiner liebe ein grьnes grab**

J'ai creusé à mon amour une verte tombe,  
 **Ich senkte sie in die farne hinab**

Je l'ai étendue dans les fougères  
 **2 falken flogen droben her**

2 faucons arrivèrent en volant  
 **Und einer der traf den anderen schwer**

Et l'un d'entre eux percuta violemment l'autre  
 **Und rote tropfen fielen**

Et des gouttes rouges tombèrent

Il berçait ainsi le jeune homme, avec une lenteur magique.

Son énergie cherchait à entrer en connexion avec celle, endormie, du jeune druide. Il voulait le soutenir de toutes les manières possibles. Juste pour créer un pont vers l'endroit où s'était réfugié l'esprit du blessé pour le ramener à lui.

 **Bis der schleier fдllt**

Jusqu'à ce que tombe le voile, **  
Bis die stille bricht**

Jusqu'à ce que soit brisé le silence, **  
Bleib bei mir bitte weck mich nicht**

Reste avec moi, s'il te plaît, ne me réveille pas **  
Bis der winter geht**

Jusqu'à ce que disparaisse l'hiver, **  
Bis der tag anbricht**

Jusqu'à ce que se lève le jour, **  
Bleib bei mir bitte weck mich nicht**

Reste avec moi, s'il te plaît, ne me réveille pas

Avec plaisir, il sentit alors une réponse. Très faible mais bien présente. Se rapprochant encore, il serra les doigts du bel endormi et une pression se fit sentir. Retenant alors des larmes de joies, Merlin reprit sa chanson avec un peu plus de force, demandant simplement à tous les dieux d'exaucer sa prière et de ramener le jeune homme.

 **Ich traf meine liebe die kommende nacht**

La nuit suivante, j'ai rencontré mon amour **  
I'm wald unter tieren war sie aufgewacht**

Dans la forêt, sous les animaux, elle était éveillée **  
2 falken fьhrten uns beide I'm schlaf**

2 faucons nous ont guidés vers le sommeil **  
Und zogen uns weiter hinab**

Et nous ont montré le chemin vers d'autres profondeurs

 **Wir liegen zusammen am ende der nacht**

Nous sommes étendus ensemble au bout de la nuit, **  
Die geister die wir riefen waren wir**

Les fantômes que nous appelions, c'était nous **  
Wir stehen am abgrund und blicken hinab**

Nous sommes près de l'abîme et regardons en bas, **  
Die tiefe hдlt uns nicht mehr**

Les profondeurs ne nous retiennent plus

Soudain, un petit murmure le fit sursauter tandis qu'il finissait de chanter.

-Em...Emrys...

-Chut...Repose toi Mordred. Tu es sauvé...Avec moi.

Doucement, le sorcier se pencha pour cueillir un baiser sur les lèvres du blessé. Ce dernier répondit faiblement mais en souriant. S'éloignant, Merlin caressa une joue pâle mais retrouvant un peu de couleur.

Sous cette attention, Mordred s'endormit, complètement en paix.

Merlin examina rapidement la blessure mais il n'y avait pratiquement plus rien. Il comprit qu'une magie avait agi...et il fut confirmé par l'apparition d'un jeune homme d'à peu près son âge mais au front couronné de cornes. L'esprit de la forêt le salua et Merlin s'inclina en retour.

-Seigneur...

-Allons Emrys, pas autant de diplomatie entre nous, lança une voix féminine.

L'esprit de la femme apparut dans un éclat de lumière, souriante. Merlin rougit un peu et demanda.

-C'est vous n'est-ce pas ? Qui venait de sauver Mordred.

L'esprit masculin eut un petit sourire avant de parler. Et sa voix avait quelque chose qui venait chatouiller les entrailles du jeune homme. Une puissance venant des profondeurs même de la terre.

-On a tous besoin de sa moitié. Alors lorsque celle-ci est sur le point de franchir la porte vers l'Autre-Monde, nous devons tout faire pour l'arrêter.

Merlin rougit encore plus mais rectifia un point.

-Mordred n'est pas ma moitié...

-Alors pourquoi n'as-tu toujours pas lâché sa main ?

Le sorcier sursauta en réalisant qu'il tenait toujours le jeune homme mais continua de garder le contact.

Les deux esprits rirent doucement tout en tournant autour des deux sorciers.

-Merci de l'avoir sauvé, chuchota Merlin...votre magie est...irréelle.

-Elle est comme la tienne, présente en chaque chose et faiseuse de vie. Affirma l'esprit féminin. Nous connaissons le futur nous aussi...et voir celui que tu as choisi de tracer nous réjoui. Doucement, tu as su sauver le jeune Mordred des ténèbres qui auraient pu l'englober, et tu as découvert quelque chose de bien plus puissant que n'importe quel sortilège.

Elle s'avança pour caresser la joue endormie du blessé. Aussitôt, quelques fleurs poussèrent autour de lui, enveloppant d'un parfum apaisant la pièce. Le jeune homme cornu se posta devant Merlin et le fixa dans les yeux. Les éclairs verts transpercèrent l'âme du sorcier.

-Seulement jeune Emrys, il va falloir sauver bien d'autre âmes. Ta mission n'est pas finie encore...un être a répondu à notre message en se montrant bienveillante aujourd'hui. Tu devras la sauver elle aussi...de ses propres ténèbres.

-Elle ?

-Lady Morgane, la future Grande Prêtresse de la Magie, alliée de Camelot.

* * *

Voici pour le cinquième chapitre !

Je remercie tout ceux qui me laisse des review ! Et j'en profite pour faire la pub d'un de mes groupes préférés : Faun et la sublime musique "2 Falken"

J'espère que vous l'aurez apprécier ! Et merci pour tout !

A mercredi prochain !


	6. Une jalousie pour Beltaine

Bonjour à tous.

Je viens ici pour ma première fanfiction sur cette univers "Merlin". J'espère que cela vous plaira.

N'hésitez pas à poster des reviews !

 **Résumé** :

Merlin est à Arthur. Arthur est à Merlin. Mais lorsqu'Arthur choisit la Couronne, Merlin se retrouve seul. L'appel de la Magie est de plus en plus forte en lui, tout comme la solitude. Mais sa rencontre avec un jeune chevalier le perturbe bien plus qu'il ne le pense. Serait-ce une nouvelle pièce d'un plus grand trésor ?

 **Rated** : K+ pour relation sexuelle sous-entendu, thème obscur.

 **Langue** : Français

 **Genre** : Romance/Angst

 **Pairing** : Merlin/Mordred et Arthur/Gwen essentiellement. Mention de Merlin/Arthur

Chaque chapitre sera publié le mercredi dans l'après-midi !

 **Réponse aux reviews** :

 **BluElectre** : J'aime ta menace, elle me donnerait presque envie de faire un threesome ! Mais je te rassure, après plusieurs moments de réflexion, j'ai choisi de ne pas le faire. Ah, ce premier baiser...pas si mignon que cela soit dit en passant ! Un peu sauvage... Pour ce qui est de la trahison, tu te rapproches de l'idée en effet. La révélation est certes rapides, mais je compte m'attarder bien plus sur l'effet entre Arthur et Merlin. Pour moi, Gwen n'est pas idiote et à forcément remarquer certains indices...et elle rassure Merlin. Pour l'amour entre Arthur et Merlin, je mise surtout sur le fait que la magie pousse Merlin dans les bras de Mordred. Les deux jeunes gens sont perdus entre sentiment et désir, entre leurs coeurs et les lois magiques... Dans tous les cas, j'attends toujours ton commentaire avec beaucoup d'appréhension! Il est construit et exactement le style d'avis qu'on peut attendre ! Merci pour tout ! Et puisque tu as l'air d'aimé notre couple, dis toi que ce chapitre est pour toi !

 **HarryPotterEtLesDiffrentMonde** : Heureux que l'histoire te plaise ! Là, nous arrivons à un passage très attendu ! Lis bien et éclate toi

 **titinesister** : Ma puce...Tu sais que je ne vis que pour te faire peur...et torturer accessoirement Merlin et Mordred. Il fallait bien un peu de sang dans leur monde tout rose...surtout que je dois les préparer mentalement au prochain sabbat de Samhain qui sera, lui, assez...sombre. Je n'en dis pas plus. Ah, tu vas finir par aimer ma Morgane tu vas voir ! Allez, ce chapitre est celui que tu attendais ! Mais pas de Lemon xD

 **Sakurako** : Bonjour ! Ah, tu te poses la question n'est-ce pas ? Morgane être gentille à nouveau ? Pour moi, elle n'est jamais vraiment devenue méchante...seulement aveuglée par la haine. Donc il suffit de lui ouvrir les yeux...et de supprimer la chose qui la tire vers le Mal. Un indice, cette chose est actuellement enfermée dans un miroir !

 **fandemerlin** : Fidèle depuis le début! Merci d'être toujours présent !

* * *

Arthur regardait l'horizon par le balcon de sa nouvelle chambre royale. Là-bas, de l'autre côté des forêts, brillaient les feux de Bel, les feux des druides.

Il pouvait voir leurs lueurs illuminer le ciel alors que le soleil se levait à peine. Il ne savait pas si c'était de bon ou de mauvaise augure.

-Les feux de Bel, sourit la reine Guenièvre en arrivant derrière lui. Les feux du bonheur, annonçant la saison claire et la joie du Dieu Belenos d'accueillir le mois de mai, le mois des fées.

Le roi se tourna vers sa femme, surpris.

-Depuis quand connais-tu les traditions des sorciers ?

Guenièvre garda son sourire mais sa voix se fit plus sérieuse alors qu'elle ne quittait pas des yeux les feux magiques.

-Depuis que j'ai décidé de soutenir l'annulation de la loi anti-magie.

Arthur tourna rapidement la tête vers sa femme, complètement abasourdi. Alors ça, il s'y attendait pas, mais alors pas du tout !

-Attends...attends...quoi ?

-Tu as bien entendu...je suis prête à abolir cette loi que je trouve stupide. Et crois-moi, j'ai des arguments imparables.

Le blond regarda sa femme pour être certain de ne pas avoir rêvé. Et il comprit pourquoi il avait choisi d'épouser Guenièvre. La métisse était la gentillesse incarnée, la bonté faîte femme...et surtout une reine depuis la naissance. Il vint déposer un léger baiser sur ses lèvres et lui sourit.

-Pour te dire la vérité...j'ai commencé à y songer.

Ce fut au tour de la reine d'être surprise, mais en bien.

-Ah bon ? Pour...pourquoi ?

-Car je suis certain que Morgane serait toujours parmi nous, même avec sa magie, si mon père n'avait pas eu cette haine irréelle de la magie.

La métisse eut un petit sourire triste, mais résolu. Elle aussi le pensait.

Guenièvre embrassa tendrement son aimé, heureuse de voir que Camelot allait sortir de l'âge des ténèbres.

Merlin toqua à la porte de la chambre royale, tout en portant en équilibre le plateau du petit déjeuner.

Il attendit que Guenièvre lui ouvre la porte pour rentrer rapidement.

-Chaud devant !

Il déposa le tout sur la table, heureux de se débarrasser de ce poids encombrant. Arthur se retint de rire en voyant l'air épuisé du serviteur, mais il se permit une remarque.

-Déjà fatigué Merlin ? Le soleil n'est même pas encore levé...

-Très drôle Arthur...

Ils se sourirent, heureux de voir leur complicité revenir doucement.

Depuis le jour d'Ostara, cela s'était un peu arrangé entre eux. Chacun faisait des efforts, soutenus par Gwen qui avait menacé les frapper chacun leur tour.

La reine s'approcha de son ami et lui tapota le bras.

-Dis moi Merlin, pour qui est ce bouquet accroché à ta ceinture ?

Rougissant, le brun lui tendit le petit bouquet de sa composition, mélangeant les fleurs préférées de son amie.

-Pour toi ma reine !

-Oh Merlin...il ne fallait pas...

S'inclinant doucement, le sorcier vint murmurer à l'oreille de la métisse.

-Très bonne fête de Beltane.

-Joyeuse fête à toi aussi.

Ils se sourirent, attirant l'attention d'Arthur qui avait déjà commencé à manger.

-Ah...ma femme et mon meilleur ami me font des messes basses ? Y aurait-il de la trahison dans l'air ?

Les deux concernés se contentèrent de rire, avant d'échanger un regard.

-Dis moi Merlin, ne trouves-tu pas qu'Arthur a grossi ?

-Mais tout à fait chère Gwen ! Il est déjà boudiné dans ses chemises ! Bientôt, on le surnommera Arthur le bien portant !

Esquivant un gobelet que lui avait lancé le roi, Merlin partit rire tout en se cachant derrière sa reine.

-Guenièvre, pousse toi que je massacre cet abruti de serviteur !

-Arthur ! On ne joue pas avec la nourriture !

-Vous voyez sire...même votre femme, ancienne servante, a de meilleures manières que vous.

-Merlin !

Voyant que le blond commençait à se lever, le serviteur ne demanda pas son reste et commença à se diriger lentement vers la porte.

-Tu vas me nettoyer toutes les armures des chevaliers, ranger notre chambre, cirer toutes mes bottes...

-D'accord, sourit malicieusement le jeune homme.

-Et interdiction de déléguer ton travail comme la dernière fois !

Le jeune homme prit un air outré.

-C'est pas juste cela sire !

-Maintenant dehors !

Le ton employé par Arthur était autant joueur que celui de Merlin, aussi le serviteur se contenta de le saluer tout en reculant et riant.

Lorsqu'il fut sortir, Guenièvre éclata de rire, sous le regard agacé de son mari.

-Tu pourrais me soutenir parfois !

-Désolé mon amour...mais Merlin a raison. Tes chemises te boudinent...

Ignorant totalement la dispute qu'il venait de provoquer dans la chambre royale, Merlin entreprit de descendre jusqu'à l'armurerie pour obéir à son roi.

Si jamais il osait ne pas tout nettoyer, il allait en attendre parler. Bah...s'il n'y avait personne, un petit peu de magie suffirait.

Arrivant dans l'armurerie, il fut surpris d'y croiser un jeune druide qui s'entraînait torse nu.

Il s'arrêta net, observant la danse mortelle de Mordred. Ce dernier, ne l'ayant pas attendu arriver, maniait l'épée avec un grâce infinie, faisant se tendre ses muscles, au plus grand plaisir du serviteur.

Merlin n'arrivait pas à détacher ses yeux du dos transpirant du jeune homme, appréciant chaque courbe.

Une chaleur étouffante vint naître sur ses joues, mais également dans tout son corps. Il n'avait qu'une envie, claquer la porte et aller supplier le jeune homme de le faire sien.

D'ailleurs, la bosse qui commençait à se former dans son pantalon témoignait de son excitation. C'était lui ou il faisait vraiment chaud ?

Alors que Mordred donnait un dernier coup d'épée, Merlin eut un glapissement de désir, attirant l'attention du garçon.

Ce dernier se retourna pour lui lancer un regard fiévreux tandis qu'il jetait l'arme dans un recoin.

-Bonjour Mordred...

La voix du serviteur était rauque, veloutée. On y entendait un désir absolu, et cela n'échappa pas à l'apprenti chevalier qui grogna en retour.

-Emrys...je ne pensais pas te voir ici...

-Ordre du roi...tu es...matinal.

Ils essayaient d'entretenir une conversation saine, sans arrière pensée, mais c'était très difficile. Un lien semblait relier leurs deux corps tandis qu'ils se rapprochaient l'un de l'autre. Bientôt, ils ne furent plus qu'à un mètre...

Mordred avait plongé ses yeux dans ceux de Merlin, chargeant à tout prix un contact. Contact qui vint rapidement lorsque le serviteur posa une main sur l'un des pectoraux du druide.

-Tu es...chaud.

-Bouillant...sûrement la magie de Beltane...

-Oui...sûrement.

Ils se regardèrent encore quelques minutes avant que Merlin ne s'approche pour frôler le torse de son compagnon. Son souffle froid vint donner des frissons à Mordred tandis que le druide déposait ses mains sur les hanches du plus âgé. Ce dernier glissa sa bouche sur la joue lisse du garçon avant de venir lui murmurer à l'oreille.

-Je suis à toi...totalement à toi.

Le sourire qui naquit sur les lèvres de Mordred était celui d'un carnassier. Il tira la tête de Merlin en arrière, dévoilant son cou pâle. Sans attendre, il fondit sur la peau offerte, l'embrassant sans répit. Chacun de ses baisers tirait des gémissements au serviteur, rendant encore plus fou le druide.

Ce dernier les fit reculer, cognant le dos de son partenaire contre un mur. Merlin s'agrippa à ses épaules, griffant doucement la peau, pinçant la chair.

Bientôt, les lèvres délaissèrent le cou pour aller dévorer leur semblable dans un ballet vorace et désordonné.

Les mains de Mordred se glissèrent sous le haut de Merlin, malmenant la peau fragile. C'était si bon...Ils succombaient tous les deux à une tentation qui les prenait au plus profond de leur être.

Les halètements et petits cris envahissaient totalement l'armurerie.

Mordred souleva de moitié le vêtement de son partenaire, collant ainsi leurs deux ventres nus. Il avait envie de déchirer toutes les couches de tissu qu'il pourrait trouver. Il souhaitait qu'une chose : faire d'Emrys sien. Totalement et entièrement sien.

Il le retourna contre le mur et se mit à frotter son érection contre le tissu qui recouvrait les fesses du serviteur.

Rien que de penser à ce qui allait suivre le faisait saliver.

Merlin cherchait à se contrôler, à retenir ses gémissements, mais les caresses de son partenaire étaient si intenses...

Soudain, un bavardage raisonna du couloir attenant à la salle des armes.

Les deux hommes s'arrêtèrent, pris au piège. Ils se regardèrent et Mordred murmura.

-Les autres chevaliers...

Merlin comprit en hochant la tête et ils se séparèrent, non sans un dernier baiser un peu plus tendre.

Se rhabillant, le serviteur attira Mordred à lui pour lui murmurer à l'oreille.

-Il va falloir que l'on parle toi et moi. Si on se laisse influencer par Beltane...

-Je vois...dans deux heures dans ta chambre ?

-Plutôt dans la cour...à côté de la fontaine. Si on se retrouve seul, on n'arrivera pas à résister...

Mordred sourit doucement, montrant qu'il avait compris, et Merlin se dépêcha de partir, oubliant totalement le polissage des armures.

Merlin retourna rapidement dans la chambre royale, histoire de mettre de la distance entre lui et Mordred.

Pas question de sombrer dans le plaisir tant qu'ils n'avaient pas mis les choses au clair. Mais ce n'était pas facile...notamment à cause de la magie environnante.

Beltane signifiait un véritable apogée des sens, un feu intérieur qui lui brûlait le cœur et les entrailles, inondant ses veines de magma.

C'était l'envie, le désir...Beltane était lié à la conception, au plaisir de la chair. Et Merlin s'en était rendu compte depuis une petite semaine...

Les nuits étaient devenues agitées et ses rêves totalement torrides...

Il rougit en y repensant. Mais il était tout de même un minimum professionnel. Se recentrant sur ses tâches, il frappa à la porte et entendit un « Entrez »

Pénétrant dans la pièce, Merlin s'annonça.

-C'est moi sire. Je viens pour le rangement de la chambre...

-Ah...Très bien Merlin...euh...je suis dans la baignoire.

Le serviteur s'arrêta et ses hormones lui jouèrent des tours. C'était la voix d'Arthur...Arthur nu, dans une baignoire...

Des images revinrent dans sa mémoire et il déglutit légèrement. Non...il ne devait pas...

Une nouvelle érection commença à naître dans son pantalon, aussi s'empressa-t-il de se mettre au travail pour ne plus penser à l'homme nu de l'autre côté du paravent.

Il avait à peine commencé à ranger les habits dispersés un peu partout que des bruits de pas mouillés retentirent derrière lui.

-Je pensais que tu allais t'occuper d'abord des armures...

Blêmissant, le jeune homme bafouilla.

-Et bien...vos...vos chevaliers en avaient besoin. J'ai donc fait demi-tour.

-Très bien...puisque tu es là, tu peux me passer mes vêtements ? Ils sont à côté de toi, sur le lit.

Doucement, il prit les bouts de tissu, et, sans lever les yeux, les tendit au roi. Ce dernier les saisit, étonné de voir Merlin si passif.

-Tout va bien ?

-Oui !

Il avait répondit un peu trop vite, s'attirant le regard inquiet d'Arthur. Ce dernier s'approcha, et la chaleur du corps du roi se propagea jusqu'auprès du serviteur. Merlin commença à trembler. Le blond posa une main sur le front du brun et grimaça.

-Grand Dieu, tu es brûlant ! Non, pas question que tu travailles en étant malade ! Va voir Gaïus, puis va te reposer.

-Mais...

-Pas de mais. C'est un ordre.

Dépité mais soulagé, le jeune sorcier laissa le rangement à sa place et sortit pour aller voir le vieux médecin.

-Gaïus, je suis complètement perdu.

-Assis toi Merlin. Qu'est-ce qui ne va pas ?

Écoutant les conseils du vieil homme, le jeune sorcier s'assit et commença à parler sans tarder devant l'air inquiet de son père d'adoption.

-Je crois que j'enchaîne les bêtises...je...je comprends pas ce qui m'arrive.

-Calme-toi...tu as de la fièvre ?

-Non ! Enfin...pas vraiment...je suis brûlant certes...mais c'est plus une fièvre...interdite.

Il rougit furieusement, attirant toute l'attention de Gaïus.

-Une fièvre interdite ?

-Oui...par rapport...à une certaine personne...

-Oh ! Je vois.

Gaïus eut un petit sourire tendre et se leva pour poser une main bienveillante sur l'épaule de Merlin.

-Donc...tu as du désir pour cette personne.

-Oui ?

-De l'amour peut-être ?

Merlin allait répondre mais il resta bouche bée. Aimait-il Mordred ? Est-ce que le jeune druide lui avait voler son cœur ?

C'était tellement mièvre...mais en même temps, il se sentait tellement étrange lorsqu'il était proche du jeune homme.

Il revint à lui pour répondre à Gaïus.

-Je crois pas...pas encore tout du moins. Je pense que c'est l'influence de Beltane qui nous rend...enfin me met surtout en chaleur.

-Ah oui...Beltane.

La voix du vieux médecin était compréhensive.

Bien sûr qu'il comprenait ce que Merlin pouvait ressentir. Il avait suffisamment étudier la magie pour connaître les effets des grands sabbats de l'Ancienne Religion.

-Tu dois être totalement sous influence de la magie de la chair. Ne te laisse pas avoir, ceux sont des sentiments magiques avant d'être les tiens.

-Merci Gaïus...

Souriant, Merlin se rappela soudainement le rendez-vous qu'il avait convenu avec Mordred. Il se leva, s'excusa auprès du médecin et sortit précipitamment.

De son côté, Gaïus eut un petit sourire. Le lapsus de Merlin ne lui était pas passé inaperçu. Il espérait simplement que Mordred saurait rendre son protégé heureux.

Mordred, assis sur le rebord de la fontaine, attendait Merlin depuis cinq minutes lorsque ce dernier arriva en courant. Souriant, le jeune apprenti chevalier se leva pour l'accueillir, tandis que le serviteur s'excusait.

-Je suis allé voir Gaïus...excuse moi.

-Pour ?

-Arthur m'a trouvé un peu...fiévreux.

Mordred eut un sourire narquois, sourire auquel Merlin répondit en tirant la langue.

-Te moque pas ! J'en ai honte moi !

S'approchant, le jeune druide vint murmurer à l'oreille de son sorcier.

-Si cela peut te rassurer, je n'ai pu résister à l'envie de me soulager dans un coin, en me rappelant de tes soupirs...

Le rougissement qui vint envahir les joues de Merlin lui donna un air encore plus adorable, faisant grogner Mordred de désir. Foutues hormones...foutu Beltane !

Se retournant, le druide plongea une main dans l'eau glacée de la fontaire pour se la passer ensuite sur le visage. Cela le calma un peu. A peine...

Mais lorsqu'il sentit l'aura de l'Emrys s'approchait de lui dans son dos, il dut serrer les poings et se rappelait qu'ils étaient dans un lieu public.

Voyant sa crispation, le jeune sorcier eut un sourire amer...il connaissait tellement ce sentiment.

-Beltane fait des ravages n'est ce pas ?

S'asseyant sur le bord de l'eau, Merlin chercha le regard innocent du jeune druide. Lui-même avait du mal à penser clairement...le visage humide de Mordred ne l'aidait pas à se calmer.

Il avait l'impression d'être une bête en rut.

-Ouais...mais le pire, c'est de savoir que tu ressens la même chose Emrys...et que l'influence de cette satanée fête nous brouille les pensées. Si je m'écoutais...

Il ne finit pas sa phrase, préférant contempler l'eau calme et froide...si froide et si frigide. Il avait envie de plonger la tête entière dans la fontaine.

Merlin était devenu écarlate. Il avait le regard plongé dans le vide, mais les derniers mots de Mordred raisonnaient en lui comme un appel à la tentation.

-Que...Que ferais-tu ?

Le druide lui lança un regard énigmatique et le serviteur plongea ses yeux bleux dans ses compères.

-Si tu t'écoutais...Que me ferais-tu ?

Un soupir sonore et brûlant s'échappa des lèvres de Mordred et ce dernier se rapprocha, collant leurs fronts.

Leurs souffles se mélangeaient tandis que leur regard restaient accrochés ensemble.

-Arrête Emrys...tu es sous l'influence de Beltane...ne m'oblige pas à décrire mes pensées...

-Sinon ?

-Sinon je te viole ici et maintenant, à la vue de tous.

Les mots raisonnaient comme le tambour dans l'esprit de Merlin tandis qu'il cirait les armures des chevaliers.

Il avait presque fui la place de la fontaine, s'excusant auprès de Mordred qui l'avait laissé partir sans rien dire.

Maintenant qu'il était seul, il pouvait réfléchir plus calmement à la situation. Et il prit une profonde décision.

Pour les deux prochains jours, il allait évité le druide...juste le temps que la magie de Beltane ne se calme. Si après, il ressentait toujours le besoin de...d'être plus intime avec Mordred, alors cela serait de son bon vouloir et pas de celui de la magie.

Elle avait bon dos celle-là. Déjà que pour Ostara, elle les avait poussés au baiser.

Une petite voix dans la tête de Merlin lui rappela que les baisers avaient continué bien après la fin d'Ostara.

Le sorcier rougit à cette pensée. C'est vrai que Mordred et lui avaient pris plaisir à développer ce rapprochement charnel depuis l'incident du dernier sabbat.

Dans des couloirs déserts. Dans des pièces où ils étaient seuls. La nuit lorsque l'un venait souhaité bonne nuit à l'autre.

Un besoin infini de se donner tendrement à l'autre cette preuve du désir qui les habitait. Car cela, il ne pouvait le nier.

Certes, la magie influençait sur leur relation, les poussant à suivre l'épanouissement de la Nature dans leur propre épanouissement, mais leurs sentiments étaient tout de même bien présent.

Un mot vint effleurer une nouvelle fois l'esprit de Merlin, sans qu'il puisse vraiment y échapper.

L'Amour.

Aimait-il Mordred ?

« Non...bien trop tôt. Et puis l'amour n'est pas aussi magique. Il est dévastateur comme un ouragan. Alors qu'avec Mordred...on est... »

Qu'étaient-ils exactement ?

Lorsqu'il revoyait sa relation avec le jeune druide, Merlin y sentait la sérénité, comme si l'évidence s'était faîte avec calme et volupté.

A part ces derniers temps où la chaleur de Beltane mettait leurs hormones à rude épreuve, il avait une symbiose parfaite avec le druide. Bien loin de la relation bouillante et difficile qu'il avait eu avec Arthur.

Et pourtant, il avait aimé Arthur.

C'est plongé dans ses réflexions qu'il se trouvait lorsque le roi pénétra dans l'armurerie.

-Ah Merlin te voilà !

Le brun sursauta, laissant échapper l'armure qu'il nettoyait sans grande conviction. Tournant des yeux perdus vers la voix, il les baissa en voyant le regard inquisiteur de son ami.

-Et bien...ne t'aies-je pas dit de te reposer ?

S'approchant, Arthur vint s'asseoir auprès de son camarade. Il posa sa main sur le front de Merlin et eut un sourire satisfait.

-Enfin...je suis allé voir Gaïus pour avoir de tes nouvelles, mais il m'a dit que tu avais simplement eu un coup de chaud. Je suis content de voir que c'est le cas.

-Merci Arthur. Vous...vous vouliez juste prendre de mes nouvelles ?

Le blond s'installa plus confortablement sur le banc de l'armurerie, puis vérifia qu'il n'y avait personne autour. Ses yeux se reposèrent sur Merlin et il eut une petite pensée nostalgique.

Le brun était toujours aussi beau, et plus particulièrement aujourd'hui. Il émanait de lui une énergie si pleine qu'il en était presque éblouissant. Pourtant, Arthur n'arrivait plus à sentir ce sentiment de possession qu'il avait eu avant. Même les souvenirs de leurs ébats n'étaient plus aussi puissants désormais...

Ils avaient retrouvé l'amitié qui les liait.

Prenant cependant un air plus sérieux, le roi baissa la voix, attirant la curiosité du serviteur.

-Comme tu le sais, ce soir à l'occasion du grand bal du solstice d'été, le roi Marc de Cornouailles vient avec son fils adoptif, Tristan. Tu vois de qui je parle ?

-Bien sûr. Le prince a à peu près notre âge si je me souviens bien.

-Oui. Si je t'en parle là, c'est que je vais avoir besoin de tes services...et de tes yeux.

Haussant un sourcil interrogateur, Merlin se fit plus attentif encore.

-Durant son séjour, tu vas servir le prince Tristan. C'est un jeune homme en qui je n'ai pas pleinement confiance encore...et j'ai besoin de quelqu'un de confiance pour le surveiller. Tu le ferais pour moi ?

Merlin fut surpris de la demande mais se sentit pleinement honoré. Il eut un sourire bienveillant et inclina la tête.

-Vous pouvez compter sur moi Arthur.

Le regard du roi se fit fier tandis qu'il souriait à son ami.

Mordred saluait Guenièvre, posant un genou à terre, tandis qu'ils restaient tous les deux dans la salle de réception.

-Vous m'avez demandé ma reine ?

-Relève-toi Mordred.

La voix de la souveraine était bienfaisante et douce. Descendant de son trône, elle vint se mettre au niveau du jeune homme.

-Comment vas-tu Mordred ? Ton séjour à Camelot se passe bien ?

Etonné de la question, le jeune apprenti chevalier balbultia.

-Euh...oui très bien merci...

Les yeux de la reine se firent rieurs tandis qu'elle caressait une mèche du jeune homme. Ce dernier eut un minuscule soupir. Il allait finir par couper ses cheveux...tout le monde aimait les caresser, et ça commençait à l'agacer.

Quoique s'il les coupait...Emrys ne pourrait plus les caresser lui non plus.

Finalement, il allait les garder ainsi.

La reine le tira de ses pensées dans un murmure rêveur.

-Tu as vraiment grandi depuis la dernière fois...

Aussitôt, le jeune druide blêmit. Elle l'avait reconnu...et si elle le dénonçait au roi ?

-Tu pensais vraiment que j'oublierai ce jeune druide ? Je n'ai jamais oublié...et j'ai prié pour toi tous les jours. Je suis heureuse de te voir en bonne santé.

Le sourire doux de la métisse soulagea Mordred. Ce dernier eut un regard d'excuse mais elle le balaya d'un revers de main.

-Oh je me doute bien que tu n'allais pas te manifester comme cela. Je sais que la loi anti-magie est toujours active. Si j'ai compris pourquoi Merlin se cachait, je peux te comprendre aussi.

A la mention de Merlin, Mordred releva rapidement la tête, l'air stupéfait. Cela fit rire la reine.

-Oui, je suis aussi au courant pour la magie de Merlin. Ne t'en fais pas...je suis votre alliée. Seulement...

Elle prit un air gêné mais finit par trouver le courage de parler.

-Je sais ce qui se passe entre Merlin et toi. Oh je veux pas m'en mêler...mais j'ai peur pour Merlin. Peur que quelque chose se passe. J'ai de très mauvais pressentiments pour les mois qui vont venir...

Mordred ne disait plus rien depuis un moment. L'air grave de la reine le tenait en émoi, il attendait les ordres, heureux de savoir qu'il allait être soutenu quoiqu'il arrive. Lui ne voyait pas où pouvait se situer les soucis désormais.

-Veille sur Merlin. C'est tout ce que je te demande.

-Comptez sur moi ma reine.

Dans la cour d'honneur, la famille royale se tenait en grande pompe, attendant l'arrivée des souverains voisins.

Merlin se tenait derrière Arthur, l'air confiant. Il avait tout de même hâte qu'arrive le jeune prince pour savoir à quoi il pouvait ressembler.

Soudain, un carosse pénétra la cour et s'arrêta devant l'escalier principal où se tenait le monde. D'abord en sortit un homme imposant mais au regard doux. Il vint saluer Arthur d'une poignée de main chaleureuse.

-Cher Arthur, quel plaisir de vous voir !

-Ce plaisir est rendu, roi Marc, vraiment rendu !

-Vous allez voir comme mon fils a grandi. Tristan !

Du carosse sortit alors un splendide jeune homme, aussi blond qu'Arthur mais avec des yeux d'un noir d'encre. Sa carrure était celle d'un athlète et son sourire se faisait ravageur. Il vint s'incliner avec raideur devant le roi, et Merlin ne put s'empêcher de regarder la grimace qu'il fit.

-Roi Arthur...

-Tristan ! Heureux de te revoir ! J'espère que tu as fais bon voyage.

-Tout a fait sire...mais j'avoue que j'aimerai me reposer un peu avant ce soir.

-C'est compréhensible. Je te présente Merlin. Il sera ton serviteur pour ton séjour.

S'inclinant avec respect, le sorcier prit les affaires du jeune prince et jeta un coup d'œil discret à son roi. Ce dernier acquiesça lentement et Merlin ouvrit la bouche.

-Bienvenu à Camelot, sire. Laissez moi monter vos affaires dans votre chambre. Si vous voulez bien me suivre.

Tandis que les deux hommes s'éloignaient, Arthur avait commencé à parler avec le roi Marc. Seule Guenièvre demeurait silencieuse. Merlin avait été trop coopératif à son goût...cela cachait surement quelque chose.

Et elle était persuadé que son mari y était pour quelque chose. Elle finirait par lui tirer les vers du nez...

Dans la chambre d'ami, Merlin avait fini de ranger les différentes affaires du jeune prince tandis que ce dernier visitait la pièce spacieuse. Se retournant, le serviteur s'inclina.

-Si vous avez besoin de quoique ce soit, n'hésitez pas à me faire appeler.

Il allait sortir lorsque l'invité le rappela.

-Attends ! Merlin...c'est ça ?

-Oui sire...

-Co...comment est Arthur avec les serviteurs ?

La question était surprenante, mais pas anodine. Est-ce qu'il était chargé de surveiller les faits et geste du blond pour le compte de son père ?

En tout cas, il était assez maladroit dans sa demande. Merlin put répondre sans soucis, un sourire aux lèvres.

-Il est à l'écoute de nos soucis, et il est juste lors des dilemmes. La reine est aussi une merveilleuse femme, toujours prête à aider les plus nécessiteux. Je pense pouvoir affirmer sans soucis que Camelot est très bien gouverné.

-Ah...très bien. Sors.

Le ton était sec, crachant. Et Merlin crut même décelé un brin de jalousie dans la voix. Pourtant il sortit, ne sachant pas trop quoi penser pour le moment.

La journée passa rapidement, chacun ayant ses propres occupations. Merlin fut solliciter quelques fois par le prince Tristan, toujours pour des futilités concernant plus ou moins l'administration de Camelot, ou Arthur lui-même.

Si au début, Merlin se méfia beaucoup de ce jeune homme avide de savoir et de curiosité mal placé, il finit par déceler un petit quelque chose qui le fit sourire. Et lui permit d'aller trouver son roi.

-Merlin, tu as des informations pour moi ?

-Oui Sire...c'est au sujet du prince Tristan.

-Qu'as-tu découvert ? Serait-il un traitre ?

Merlin rigola doucement sous cape tout en souriant à Arthur.

-Non...je le soupçonne simplement d'être jaloux de vous. Que vous êtes déjà roi et pas lui. Rien de méchant vraiment...juste de la jalousie.

Soupirant de soulagement, le roi remercia son ami d'un large sourire. Merlin le salua et commença à s'éloigner lorsque Arthur le rappela.

-Ah au fait...tu as été très proche de Tristan cet après-midi...

-Bien sûr, c'était vos ordres.

-Il me semble que quelqu'un n'a pas apprécié cette proximité.

-Ah bon ?

-Mordred a été très distrait lors de l'échauffement.

Rougissant, Merlin lança un regard noir à son roi avant de sortir.

Merlin se préparait dans sa chambre lorsque la porte de sa chambre s'ouvrit dans un éclat violent. Se retournant, il vit arriver Mordred. Le druide avait l'air furieux.

-Mordred, un soucis...humpf...

Il fut forcer de se taire par les lèvres du jeune homme sur les siennes tandis que les deux corps tombaient sur le matelas. La proximité du corps alluma la température, surtout lorsque le garçon vint lui murmurer à l'oreille.

-Tu es à moi, Emrys. Totalement et complètement à moi.

Gémissant plus que raison, le sorcier se laissa totalement aller alors que le druide lui enlevait son haut.

Dans la soirée, Guenièvre et Arthur remarquèrent l'absence de Mordred et de Merlin. Souriant malicieusement, la reine s'approcha de son mari et tendit la main.

-Je pense avoir gagner mon pari.

Mauvais joueur, le blond tira quelques pièces d'or de sa poche et les remit à sa femme.

-Comment as-tu pu savoir qu'ils allaient coucher ensemble ce soir ?

-Oh...une intuition.

« Aucun magicien ne résiste à la magie de Beltane »

Dans la chambre de Merlin, ce dernier était allongé nu, la tête reposant sur les genoux de Mordred, tout aussi nu que lui. L'apprenti chevalier caressait tendrement les cheveux de son désormais amant. Se baissant, il vint déposer un baiser sur les lèvres tendres de son sorcier.

Sorcier qui répondit avec enthousiasme au baiser.

-C'était...

-Je suis d'accord, rigola Mordred, ayant lu dans les pensées du brun.

Ce dernier eut un sourire et s'assit dans le lit, suivi dans le même mouvement par le druide. Ce dernier colla son torse au dos du serviteur, cherchant de la chaleur. Mais Merlin voulait parler d'autre chose.

-Seulement...nous avons succombé à l'appel de Beltane. C'est plutot...une mauvaise chose non ?

-Hum...je sais que j'en avais envie depuis bien avant Beltane...et toi ?

Rougissant, Merlin se contenta d'hocher la tête en silence. Ce côté tellement mignon du puissant sorcier attendri Mordred qui déposa un baiser dans le creux du cou, faisant frissonner son partenaire.

-Attends...non s'il te plait je veux parler...qu'est-ce que nous sommes ? Un couple ? Des amis avec bénéfice ?

Cette fois, le druide prit le temps de réfléchir. Il exposa rapidement ses pensées, faisant attention à ne pas blesser le mage.

-Emrys...je t'admire plus que quiconque, même le roi. Je te désire toutes les nuits dans mes rêves mais...je n'arrive pas à être amoureux de toi. Pas encore, je pense que c'est trop tôt...

Merlin eut un sourire et tourna légèrement la tête pour embrasser les lèvres de Mordred.

-Je ressens la même chose Mordred. Je pense que...nous pouvons nous considérer comme un couple en essai...qu'en penses-tu ?

-Cela me va...en attendant...viens là toi...

Mordred tira le jeune sorcier en arrière avant de s'asseoir en califourchon sur lui, souriant d'un air canaille qui laissait aucun doute à la suite de l'histoire.

Dans la forêt alentours, une jeune femme souriait mystérieusement en observant les environs de Camelot. Elle était belle, aussi belle que la lune. Et venant du plus profond de son cœur, une lumière bienfaisante l'entourait. Elle sentait ce qui venait d'arriver, et elle en était profondément satisfaite.

Les hommes ne craignaient plus rien, puisque les deux mages s'étaient enfin rendu compte de leur attirance.

Un jour, ils parleront d'amour, mais pas maintenant...

La rejoignant, un jeune adulte, au front cornu, vint lui serrer la taille. Déposant un baiser sur la joue de sa mère/femme, il eut lui aussi un sourire satisfait.

-La pièce a trouvé son plus beau trésor. Plus rien ne peut désormais empêcher la magie de revenir sur Albion.

La femme eut un petit soupir avant de parler.

-J'aimerais avoir ton optimisme mon aimé...mais les hommes possèdent des parts d'ombres, même le meilleur d'entre eux.

-Tu dois avoir raison...mais en attendant...

L'attirant à lui, il l'embrassa d'un doux baiser, lui arrachant un rire.

Les deux esprits sylvestres se mirent alors à jouer dans la forêt, célébrant cette nuit d'amour en chantant.

 _We're going out walking_

 _Nous allons à la promenade_

 _This Midsummer's evening_

 _Au soir du solstice d'été_

 _Through the forest in twilight_

 _A travers la foret, au crépuscule_

 _to the gathering place_

 _Au lieu de rassemblement._

 _There we will meet with our_

 _Nous y retrouverons  
brothers and sisters_

 _Nos frères et sœurs.  
through the forest in twilight_

 _A travers la forêt, au crépuscule  
at the gathering place_

 _Au lieu de rassemblement_

 _Oh Aphrodite and Pan_

 _are you listening_

 _Entendez-vous ?  
Oh Aphrodite and Pan_

 _Are you near_

 _Êtes vous là ?  
Oh Aphrodite and Pan_

 _are you listening_

 _Entendez-vous  
Oh Aphrodite and Pan_

 _We are here_

 _Nous sommes là_

* * *

Voici pour le sixième chapitre !

Je remercie tout ceux qui me laisse des review !

J'espère que vous l'aurez apprécier ! Et merci pour tout !

Seulement, en raison de quelques soucis de santé, je ne saurais pas forcément assuré la publication tous les mercredis. Ne m'en veuillez pas trop, je vais tout de même garder un chapitre par semaine ! Bisou à tous


End file.
